


What Souls Are Made Of (Из чего сделаны души)

by Ainy_Da, ClareKin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horcruxes, M/M, Mind Games, Obsession, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, The Golden Trio, Time Travel, Unhealthy Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainy_Da/pseuds/Ainy_Da, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareKin/pseuds/ClareKin
Summary: Таинственный предмет в сейфе Беллатрисы отправляет Гарри, Рона и Гермиону в прошлое. В Хогвартс, который им не знаком. Прикидываясь студентом, Гарри привлекает внимание старосты Тома Реддла, который совсем не похож на Волдеморта из будущего. Он обаятелен, хитёр и искусно манипулирует людьми. Одновременно гениален и беспощаден. Какова же будет цена его сближения с Томом?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Разбитый циферблат

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeralds_and_Lilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeralds_and_Lilies/gifts).
  * A translation of [What Souls Are Made Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658731) by [Emeralds_and_Lilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeralds_and_Lilies/pseuds/Emeralds_and_Lilies). 



**«Он больше я, чем я сама. Из чего бы ни были сотворены наши души, его душа и моя — одно».  
**— Эмили Бронте, «Грозовой перевал»**  
**

**Часть I**

В сейфе Беллатрисы стояла такая темнота, что даже с тремя зажжёнными палочками вдалеке невозможно было что-то разобрать. Гарри скользнул взглядом по грудам золота и похожим на блюдца предметам, но чаши Пуффендуй среди них не увидел. Ничего не трогать становилось всё труднее и труднее. Несколько раз он чувствовал резкий приступ боли, когда количество предметов под ногами увеличивалось.

Он посветил палочкой вглубь, и свет вдруг отразился от чего-то блестящего. Оно выделялось среди бриллиантов и ожерелий из крупных жемчужин, как яркий луч солнца. Гарри бессознательно двинулся вперёд, сквозь непрестанно растущие груды предметов, даже не чувствуя их.

Это были карманные часы.

Удивительно тяжелый циферблат, казалось, сиял сам по себе.

— Гермиона, — позвал Гарри, переворачивая часы так, что свет отразился от золота под ногами. — Как тебе это?

Но вместо Гермионы к нему подошёл Рон.

— Это не крестраж, — сказал тот.

Гарри его почти не слышал. От циферблата невозможно было оторвать глаз. Тихий голосок в голове твердил, что это неправильно… Им нужно найти крестраж…

Стрелки часов задвигались так быстро, что слились в одно пятно.

— Гарри, быстрее! — Голос Гермионы звучал далёким эхо. — Положи это. Положи сейчас же!

Она стояла рядом, и её голос повысился в истерике. Золото множилось вокруг них, раскалённое докрасна. Фигурка Крюкохвата почти скрылась вдали.

Гермиона бросилась к Гарри в попытке выбить часы у него из рук. Одновременно с ней потянулся Рон, и стоило их рукам соприкоснуться, как всё озарила яркая вспышка.

Свет. Ослепительно-белый свет, казалось, вырывался прямо из часов. Послышался шум, похожий на гудение поезда. Оно становилось всё громче и громче, и Гарри почувствовал, что кружится — и падает. Всё потерялось в тумане, хранилище словно исчезло. Не то аппарация, не то летучий порох — его сдавило так, будто сейчас расплющит. Легкие разрывало — он сжал руку Гермионы так сильно, почти ломая ей кости...

Белый, ослепляющий свет…

А потом всё прояснилось. 

***

Гарри приземлился на что-то твёрдое. Руки от удара о землю тут же начало жечь. Голова всё ещё кружилась, но ощущение сдавливания исчезло. Восстановив равновесие, он вскочил на ноги и достал палочку.

Должно быть, это иллюзия.

Рон и Гермиона уже стояли, тоже с палочками в руках.

— Мы опять тут? — сказал Рон. — Какого чёрта?

Сердце Гарри всё ещё колотилось от избытка адреналина и страха, как перед проникновением в Гринготтс. Это казалось невозможным. Они были в сейфе Беллатрисы. Не здесь.

Какая трава, какие деревья — бога ради, они же были под землёй — и большое тёмное озеро. А эта хижина — Гарри узнает её где угодно.

— Почему мы в Хогвартсе? — спросил он, сжав палочку Малфоя крепче. — Гермиона…

Гермиона была очень бледной.

— Крюкохват, — простонала она. — Гарри, он всё ещё там!

Гарри почувствовал, как скручивает живот. Гоблин остался в хранилище, среди груд умножающихся сокровищ.

— Он выберется, — сказал он. Ведь так? — Сразу же, как мы исчезли.

Гермиона выглядела так, словно вот-вот заплачет. Мантия Беллатрисы была вся в дырах, а подол — полностью оторван, так что рваные остатки заканчивались у её колен. Красные волдыри и порезы покрывали её с Роном кожу, и Гарри предполагал, что у него были такие же.

— Если Сами-Знаете-Кто узнает, что мы в Хогвартсе, — сказал Рон, — нам конец. Отсюда нельзя аппарировать.

Они должны были быть в Гринготтсе. Но прямо сейчас, являясь самыми разыскиваемыми людьми в волшебном мире, находились в месте, что контролировал Волдеморт.

— Лес, — произнёс Гарри твёрдо. — Давайте переждём в лесу и что-нибудь придумаем.

Они попятились к тёмным деревьям, прочь от озера и тропинок. Силуэт Хогвартса стал едва виден.

— Это всё те дурацкие часы, — сказал Рон, — напичканные тёмной магией.

— Почему ты вообще их взял, Гарри? — Голос Гермионы прозвучал резко — её страх перерос в раздражение. — Если бы не ты, мы бы всё ещё были там.

Гарри сглотнул.

— Это было словно… меня заколдовали. Вроде Империуса. Но сопротивляться я не мог.

Невозможно было описать, как сильно он желал подобрать эти дурацкие часы. Они нужны были ему больше всего на свете, словно он умрёт, если попробует сопротивляться этому желанию. 

Гарри раскрыл руку с часами, и Гермиона ахнула.

Они были сожжены.

Металл вокруг циферблата расплавился, а стекло разбилось. По поверхности пробежали крупные трещины, всё почернело, как будто от взрыва. Просто держа их в руке, Гарри чувствовал, что они в любой момент могут развалиться на части. Стрелки больше не двигались, застыв на отметке 8:32.

Они казались обычной безделушкой.

— Просто… Положи их в карман, — сказала Гермиона. — Это, наверное, портключ.

— Ловушка, — сказал Рон.

Ловушка.

И это Гарри втянул их в неё.

Они прошли глубже в лес, пока деревья над головой не образовали густой навес. Только узкие полосы света проникали сюда. Гарри несколько раз споткнулся о корни деревьев, прежде чем они наконец остановились. Лишь тогда Гермиона перестала оглядываться. Она вздрагивала каждый раз, как они наступали на листья, и те издавали резкий хруст.

Ноги Гарри пылали и были покрыты волдырями. Больше всего на свете он сейчас желал настойку бадьяна, которая, как он знал, лежала в сумке Гермионы. Почувствовать, как она успокаивает обожжённую кожу… Было бы отлично.

На минуту он запаниковал, но, заглянув во внутренний карман пиджака, вздохнул с облегчением — мантия была на месте. И палочка, и мантия-невидимка, и мешочек из ишачьей кожи. Всё в порядке.

Они достигли поляны. Было темно и пугающе тихо. Ни птиц, ни шелеста деревьев, словно сам лес затаил дыхание.

— Что будем делать? — поинтересовался Рон. — Мы не можем подходить к замку. Или к Хогсмиду.

— А что на другой стороне леса? — спросила Гермиона.

— Стадо акромантулов, — пробормотал Рон.

— Пауков не называют _стадом_ …

Их шёпот казался криком, и Гарри был почти готов к тому, что кентавры или Пожиратели смерти в любой момент ворвутся на поляну.

— Когда стемнеет, — сказал он, — мы выберемся с территории и аппарируем.

Он надеялся, что Волдеморт не расставил патрули. Снейп, конечно же, был директором школы — эта мысль наполнила Гарри таким сильным, жгучим гневом, что от его хватки из палочки Малфоя вырвались зелёные искры.

— Гарри, — произнесла Гермиона.

Сперва он подумал, что она недовольна из-за палочки, но она смотрела в зеленоватый мрак, прижав пальцы к губам. И тут Гарри услышал.

Хруст ломающихся веточек, шорох листьев. Чьи-то шаги.

Они замерли, не издавая ни звука. Гарри никогда раньше не слышал своё дыхание или стук сердца так отчётливо. Шум приближался, что-то приближалось.

Вскоре за деревьями показался чей-то силуэт. Его глаза, должно быть, обманывали его, или деревья стали меньше, потому что фигура казалась неестественно большой. А потом она начала напевать.

Мягким, урчащим голосом. Гарри расслышал слова «гиппогрифы» и «ниффлеры». Это походило на детский стишок. Его страх растаял.

— Хагрид, — сказал он, уже громче двигаясь вперёд.

Песенка прекратилась.

— Кто здесь?

Голос был неправильным. Он был выше, моложе, без глубины и тепла, к которым Гарри привык.

Он застыл как вкопанный, а человек, наконец, вышел из тени. Высокий, вдвое выше Гарри. Грива каштановых волос и тёмные глаза, но его лицо…

Не сумев сдержаться, Гарри ахнул.

С Хагридом всё было нормально, если не считать, что он усох до подростка. На его гладких розовых щеках не было и намёка на бороду или морщины. Гарри он показался гигантским ребёнком.

— Ч-что… — начал он, запинаясь.

— Вы кто? — Хагрид отступил на несколько шагов. В руке он держал ведро сырого мяса. — Мне не нужны неприятности. — Он выглядел напуганным.

— Хагрид, что случилось? Почему ты… — Гарри неопределённо махнул рукой.

Но на лице Хагрида не было узнавания. 

— Мне нужно доложить Дамблдору. Это собственность Хогвартса, никого здесь быть не должно.

Дамблдор? Но он же мёртв.

В животе Гарри расползался холодок.

— Вы не могли бы сказать какой сейчас год, пожалуйста? — Голос Гермионы был высоким и нервным. — Понимаете, мы потерялись.

— Потерялись? Тут? Сейчас, эм… 1944 год.

1944 год.

Хагрид выглядел ещё более обеспокоенным. А голова Гарри закружилась так же сильно, как и в хранилище.

1944 год.

Это невозможно.

— Дамблдор, — сказал Рон. — Нам нужен Дамблдор. То есть, вы можете нас отвести? Пожалуйста?

— Директор школы — профессор Диппет, — сказал Хагрид.

Он неловко зашаркал на месте, отмечая их растрёпанный вид.

— Думаю, вам нужен он.

— Нет, Дамблдор, — сказал Гарри. Его грудь сжалась, когда он произнёс это имя. — Похоже, произошла ошибка.

***

Хагрид провёл их через лес обратно на территорию школы. Казалось, это заняло больше времени, чем в первый раз, а может, дело было в страхе. Это всё ещё могла быть ловушка. Их бдительность усыпят, а затем появится Волдеморт.

Ловушка, ловушка, _ловушка._

По дороге никто не произнёс ни слова. Гермиона сжимала свою расшитую бисером сумку, как будто это последнее, что у неё осталось.

 _1944_.

Часть Гарри уже знала, что это не уловка. Его рука опустилась в карман и рассеянно провела по часам.

Почему он вообще их взял? Почему не смог бороться с этими чарами?

Когда они достигли опушки леса, деревья стали редеть, пропуская солнечный свет. Гарри не сводил глаз с земли, но всё равно умудрился споткнуться. Корни были спрятаны под опавшими листьями. Вот только… почему здесь опавшие листья?

Сейчас же май.

— В замке есть студенты, Хагрид? — спросил Гарри, изо всех сил пытаясь догнать его широкие шаги.

— Сентябрь ведь, — посмеиваясь ответил тот. — Конечно есть.

Достигнув опушки леса, великан обернулся и с любопытством взглянул на них. 

— А вас как звать?

— Гарри. Просто Гарри.

— Гермиона.

— Рон.

Хагрид приподнял густые брови. 

— Я сам Рубеус, хотя все зовут меня Хагрид. Но вы, конечно, это знали. — Его глаза сузились. — Откуда?

— Вот поэтому нам и нужен Дамблдор.

Даже сказав это, Гарри всё равно не мог в это поверить. Здесь Дамблдор был жив.

— Нас… не должно быть здесь.

_«Ужасные вещи случались с волшебниками, которые вмешивались во время»._

Ему вспомнились слова четырнадцатилетней Гермионы. Восемнадцатилетняя она выглядела так, будто думала о том же самом. Они поднялись по каменным ступеням, и Хагрид толкнул огромные дубовые двери.

«Было бы просто замечательно, — подумал Гарри, — если бы обед закончился и толпа студентов увидела, как их ведут».

Гермиона до сих пор была одета как Беллатриса, и это определённо было зрелищно. Они выглядели так, словно только после битвы. Возможно, это так напугает Дамблдора, что он немедленно найдёт способ отправить их обратно.

Однако, когда двери открылись, коридор был пуст. Из Большого зала доносились голоса, но Хагрид повёл их вверх по лестнице в кабинет директора.

— Нам нужен Дамблдор, — сказал Гарри. Он недоверчиво посмотрел на каменную горгулью. — Не…

— Диппет, — помог Рон.

Хагрид почесал затылок. 

— Как насчёт и Дамблдора, и директора? Вы всё ещё не сказали, что тут делаете.

Он проворчал пароль слишком тихо, чтобы его можно было услышать, и они поднялись по спиральной лестнице в кабинет.

Выглядело всё иначе. Не так, как при профессоре Дамблдоре. Исчезли все безделушки, тонкий стол. Не было омута памяти и феникса. За столом сидел невысокий человек, куривший трубку. Его голова была почти полностью лысой, не считая несколько прядей волос. Он так глубоко утопал в кресле, что казалось, будто то его поглотило.

— Директор, — сказал Хагрид и немного неловко поклонился. Гарри подумал, что он похож на дерево, которое пытается расколоться пополам. — Нашёл их в лесу. Хотели вас видеть.

Он отложил трубку и посмотрел на них маленькими впалыми глазками. 

— В лесу? Откуда ты знаешь, что они не с Гриндевальдом? Мерлин, там была драка? 

— Простите, сэр, — вскинулась Гермиона. — Мы в бегах от него. И нам действительно нужен профессор Дамблдор.

— Профессор Дамблдор?

— Понимаете, нас здесь быть не должно. Это был портключ…

— У портключей нет доступа в Хогвартс.

— Но у этого был. Мы попали в неприятности, и он отправил нас сюда…

Гарри не был уверен в актёрском мастерстве Гермионы, но её голос становился всё выше, она дрожала, как будто…

— Рубеус, — сказал Диппет. — Не мог бы ты привести сюда профессора Дамблдора?

Хагрид выглядел так, словно был только рад сбежать из кабинета, и Гарри не мог его винить.

Сказать ли Дамблдору правду? Придётся, если они хотят вернуться. Но Гарри не мог избавиться от разочарования. Это же он отправил их на охоту за крестражами. Он ничего им не рассказал. Но тот Дамблдор был _мёртв_.

Мужчина, вошедший в офис, был на пятьдесят лет моложе. Его длинные каштановые волосы были убраны назад зелёной лентой, а борода ниспадала до плеч, а не до талии. Гарри словно получил удар под дых.

Это был Дамблдор. Живой. В этом кабинете.

Во рту пересохло, внутри что-то лопнуло, наполняя внутренности ядом. 

— Сэр, — сумел вымолвить Гарри. Он снова закрыл рот, прежде чем успел ляпнуть что-то вроде: «Я скучал по вам». — Я не знаю, как мы попали сюда.

За очками-половинками на них смотрели голубые глаза.

— Вы хотели меня видеть? — нахмурился он. — И каким образом вы попали сюда? Защита замка…

— Мы не аппарировали, — сказал Гарри и посмотрел на Гермиону.

Можно ли ему рассказывать?

Голос в его голове прошептал: _«Если вы никому не можете доверять, то чего вообще добьётесь?»_

Они никогда не смогут выбраться отсюда. Им придётся делать всё втайне. И Гарри не знал, сможет ли он солгать. Он хотел ответов, и грань между их Дамблдором ( _мёртвым_ ) и этим — стиралась.

Он взглянул на Диппета и произнёс самый опасный приговор в своей жизни. 

— Мы попали сюда с помощью маховика времени.  


***

Что ж, они рассказали ему. Дамблдор отвёл их в свой кабинет, небольшую комнату с книжными полками в стенах. Фоукс сидел на своей жёрдочке, всего лишь маленький птенец. Гарри говорил кратко, и Гермиона с Роном иногда вмешивались.

— Крестражи. Вы оставили нам задание. Найти их все и уничтожить.

После того, как он произнёс это, лицо Дамблдора помрачнело. Блеск исчез из его глаз, и хотя Гарри никогда не видел его более молодым, выглядел он так, будто постарел на столетие.

— Вам пришлось, — быстро сказал Гарри. — Эта война… — он вздрогнул при одной мысли об этом. — Волдеморт…

— Он убивает всех, — сказал Рон. — А сам не может умереть.

— Нам нужно вернуться, сэр, — начала Гермиона. — Вы должны понимать, если мы останемся здесь слишком надолго, всё изменится. Мы можем стереть своё собственное существование или вызвать миллионы смертей. Так что, если у вас есть какие-нибудь идеи — что угодно — мы согласны.

Даже если им придётся полгода бродить по лесам, питаться объедками и жить в палатке.

— Покажите мне это устройство, пожалуйста.

Гарри достал карманные часы. Они выглядели как обычный хлам: старые, сломанные, почерневшие часы, которые давно следовало бы выбросить в мусорное ведро. Он не знал, чего именно ожидал от Дамблдора — может быть, какое-то странное пение или вспышку света, которая отправит их обратно.

Но ничего не происходило.

Дамблдор, немного повертев их в руках, испробовал с десяток заклинаний. Никакой реакции. Эскуро не удалил грязь, Репаро ничего не исправил. Какие бы заклинания Дамблдор ни использовал — это не работало.

Он вернул часы, и Гарри с неохотой взял их. Эта безделушка ему больше была не нужна. Сейчас она служила лишь напоминанием о его собственной ошибке.

— У меня нет для вас ответа прямо сейчас — сказал Дамблдор. — У нас нет возможностей отправлять людей в будущее, как у вас.

— В этом-то и дело, — произнесла Гермиона. — У нас тоже нет таких возможностей. Максимум, куда может вернуться человек — это пять часов, без каких-либо серьёзных последствий. Не _пятьдесят лет_.

— И вы нашли этот маховик времени в сейфе Лестрейнджей? После того как… проникли в Гринготтс?

— Нам нужно было найти крестраж, — сказал Гарри. — Волдеморт…

— ...Самый могущественный Тёмный Лорд всех времён, — вторил Рон. — Он причинил больше разрушений, чем Гриндевальд когда-либо.

 _Гриндевальд_.

По лицу Дамблдора моментально пробежало сразу с дюжину эмоций, прежде чем оно приняло мрачное выражение. 

— Я не буду спрашивать о Гриндевальде, — сказал он. — Могут случиться ужасные вещи, если мы позволим будущему влиять на наш выбор. Но, боюсь, вы застряли здесь до тех пор, пока мы не найдём решение.

Он улыбнулся. 

— Но всё может прийти в норму и естественным образом. В один момент вы здесь, а в следующий — возвращаетесь обратно. Время — очень загадочная вещь.

— Вы имеете в виду, что мы можем застрять здесь навсегда? — Рон приоткрыл рот. — А как же наши семьи?

— Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы помочь вам, мистер…

— Уизли.

— У нас есть Уизли на шестом курсе — Септимус. Вы похожи.

Глаза Рона расширились. 

— Это же мой дедушка.

На этот раз улыбка Дамблдора была теплее. 

— Я надеюсь, вы не сообщите ему об этом факте?

— Конечно нет.

— Очень хорошо. Обещаю, я постараюсь найти способ вернуть вас в ваше время. А пока, думаю, будет лучше, если вы закончите учёбу. Это ваш седьмой год, верно?

Они кивнули. Гарри открыл рот, чтобы возразить: «Какой в этом смысл?»

Но Гермиона опередила его. 

— Но как нам избежать последствий? — Её руки тревожно сжимались и Гарри знал, что она сдерживается, чтобы не схватиться за волосы. — Одно наше _существование_ здесь может привести к катастрофе в будущем.

— А что вы предлагаете? Сам факт того, что вам удалось переместиться так далеко, говорит о том, что этот маховик не обычный. Возможно, вам суждено было оказаться здесь.

— Нет, — сказал Гарри. — Не может быть.

В будущем был полный хаос. Там была война, кровь и зелёный свет, который он видел каждый раз, закрывая глаза. Но ещё там были Уизли, была Джинни. Что произошло после их исчезновения? Чем дольше они будут здесь, тем больше людей убьёт Волдеморт. Он будет искать Гарри. 

— Наше место там.

Рон мрачно кивнул. Уизли были его семьёй больше, чем для Гарри. А родители Гермионы были в Австралии.

 _Я должен их вернуть_.

Дамблдор посмотрел на них троих, и Гарри задумался: «Кого он видел перед собой?»

Солдат? Одетых в лохмотья, с суровыми и напряжёнными лицами, полных решимости продолжать?

Или детей? Которых не помешало бы хорошенько отмыть. С по-прежнему дикими глазами и неуклюжими конечностями, покрытых болезненными, красными ожогами. С торчащими костями от каждого пропущенного приёма пищи и слишком юными лицами для тех, кто повидал столько ужасов.

— Я думал, что после Гриндевальда волшебный мир не увидит другого Тёмного Лорда в течение столетий, — вздохнул он, поглаживая бороду.

Книга Риты Скитер всплыла у Гарри в голове. Фотография Годриковой впадины. Подозревал ли Дамблдор что-то? Или в глубине души он _знал_?

Гарри захотел спросить о Дарах смерти.

Но здесь, в это время, Гриндевальд уже причинил столько смертей и боли. И это было невозможно предотвратить. Для Дамблдора это слишком свежая рана, ещё не покрытая коркой времени.

Гриндевальд был в прошлом, или вскоре будет.

Но, что если…

Гермиона говорила, что нельзя менять будущее. Эффект бабочки. Массовые разрушения, которые волшебники не могли себе представить.

_«Возможно, вам суждено было оказаться здесь»._

Гарри не мог допустить, чтобы всё повторилось.

— Если бы мы могли остановить Волдеморта сейчас, — отчеканил Гарри. — Ещё до его рождения. Есть один маггл — Том Реддл. Меропа Мракс напоит его приворотным зельем, и у них родится сын. Если мы предотвратим это, он даже не появится на свет.

Рука в бороде застыла, и Гарри понял, что что-то не так. Он упускал что-то важное.  
  
— Ты сказал, Том Реддл? Полагаю, я должен был догадаться.

Гарри кивнул, но его желудок скрутила неуверенность. Выражение лица Дамблдора ему совершенно не понравилось.

— Том Реддл — наш староста школы.

***

И как он мог забыть? 1944. Ну конечно.

После стольких воспоминаний о детстве Волдеморта, что он видел, как он мог забыть? Если тот был старостой, значит, он уже сделал по крайней мере один крестраж — дневник. Миртл уже была мертва. Хагрида подставили.

— Это был не Хагрид, — выпалил Гарри. — Это _он_ убил Миртл.

— Вопрос в том, сможешь ли ты это доказать, Гарри. Я всегда знал, что Том как-то связан с этими нападениями, и с тех пор внимательно за ним наблюдаю.

 _«Пристально за мной следил»,_ — говорил дневник.

— Остальные учителя в восторге от Тома. И никто не захочет видеть его своим врагом.

— Вы хотите сказать, что мы должны позволить этому мудаку вырасти и убить всех? — сказал Рон, на мгновение забыв, с кем разговаривает.

— Оставьте это мне, пока что вы обычные студенты. Я не вижу необходимости в вымышленных именах, потому что вас всё равно никто не узнает. Теперь подумаем… Мистер Поттер, вас и мисс Грейнджер приютил мистер Уизли, когда вы были очень молоды. Вы обучались на дому в Ирландии, но в недавнем нападении Гриндевальда ваша семья погибла. Вы были вынуждены приехать сюда, на незавоёванную землю. Серьёзность и свежесть этого происшествия не позволит студентам задавать вопросы. Да и студенты по обмену — явление нередкое.

— Так мы просто притворимся, что… всё нормально? — спросил Гарри.

— Думаю, это лучший вариант, пока мы не решим вашу проблему. Вас распределят сегодня за ужином. Я представлю вас и удостоверюсь, что ученики ничего не заподозрили, а вы продолжите как обычно.

— Будем пытаться найти дорогу домой, — сказал Рон.

— Верно. Нам нужно получше проработать вашу легенду. И вы не должны враждовать с Томом Реддлом. Неважно, кем он станет в вашем времени, он не обычный семикурсник. Когда я говорил, что он преуспел в магии, это было мягко сказано. Он не должен ничего узнать о будущем, иначе последствия будут катастрофичны.

Он задержал взгляд на Гарри.

— Даже если он больше чудовище, чем ученик. Я не смогу помочь тебе, если ты попадёшь в Азкабан, понимаешь?

Гарри понял. Но, вероятно, не совсем так, как задумал Дамблдор. Он должен найти этот дневник и уничтожить его. Здесь его цель была точно такой же, как и в будущем. Разве это не то, чего от него хотел Дамблдор?

Избранный?

Разве не для этого его _растили_?

— Я понимаю.  


***

Чем дольше они сидели в этом кабинете, тем больше Гарри хотелось подвигаться. Он не привык сидеть без дела. Постоянно находясь в бегах, он чувствовал мишень на своей спине, что вынуждало его оборачиваться каждые пару минут. Пожиратели смерти. Егеря. 

Держа руку в кармане, он сжимал маховик времени. Внутри ещё теплела надежда, что что-то произойдёт, что он нагреется или начнёт сиять. Но ничего. Гермиона хотела отрепетировать их легенду в десятый раз, и Гарри с Роном обменялись взглядами. Рон склонил голову, словно говоря — _ненормальная_.

— А что, если мы случайно сболтнём что-то о будущем? Типа, счёт какого-нибудь матча по квиддичу.

Рон резко выпрямился. 

— В 1945 «Осы» выиграют чемпионат мира. Если бы у меня были галлеоны, чтобы поспорить, мы бы разбогатели!

— Но какой смысл в деньгах? — сказал Гарри. — Когда мы вернёмся, они будут бесполезны.

— Гарри прав, — ответила Гермиона, бросив на Рона недовольный взгляд.

Он пробормотал себе под нос что-то о том, чтобы притвориться провидцем, как это делает Трелони.

Дамблдор прочистил горло, и они повернулись.

— Вам нужно посетить нашу целительницу, эти ожоги ужасны. И, конечно, путешествие во времени могло повлиять на ваше тело.

Гермиона с готовностью согласилась. Выражение её лица было таким, словно она подозревала, что все они взорвутся в любой момент.

Они последовали за Дамблдором через замок и провели не менее часа в Больничном крыле. Их порезы зажили, было проведено несколько сканирований, и Дамблдор трансфигурировал их грязную одежду в простые чёрные мантии с гербом Хогвартса.

— Думаю, пора ужинать, — наконец сказал он. — И вам пора присоединиться к своим факультетам. — Его глаза сверкнули. — Как глава Гриффиндора, я буду рад видеть вас троих у себя.

Они вышли из лазарета и спустились по каменным ступеням. Замок почти не изменился: не хватало некоторых портретов, и каменный интерьер выглядел более свежим, как будто его тщательно вычищали. Рон предположил, что это потому, что у них был смотритель получше Филча.

Достигнув Большого зала, они все переглянулись.

— Кто-нибудь ещё чувствует себя первокурсником? — спросила Гермиона.

Рон слабо ухмыльнулся. 

— По крайней мере, нам не нужно сражаться с горным троллем. Мы сделали это заранее.

Двери распахнулись, и они вошли внутрь. Сразу наступила тишина.

Гарри уже должен был привыкнуть к вниманию, но вместо этого ему хотелось только провалиться сквозь землю. Звучало не так уж плохо. Тихо и безопасно, без сотен взглядов и шепчущихся голосов. 

— Я очень рад представить наших новых студентов седьмого курса, которые искали здесь убежище после разрушений, причинённых Гриндевальдом. Надеюсь, вы сделаете всё возможное, чтобы они чувствовали себя как дома. Мы все заслуживаем немного утешения в эти тёмные времена.

Началось распределение.

Гермиона была первой. Её ноги дрожали, когда она садилась на тонкий стул, и в какой-то момент казалось, что она просто упадёт. 

Шли минуты. _Что эта чёртова шляпа там копается?_

— _ГРИФФИНДОР!_

Стол Гриффиндора зааплодировал. Когда Гермионе сняли шляпу с головы, на её лице появилось облегчение.

— Небось, шляпа пыталась запихнуть её в Когтевран, — сказал Рон с довольным лицом.

Уизли вызвали следующим. Его распределение произошло намного быстрее, чем у Гермионы. Шляпа на секунду закрыла ему голову, а в следующую…

— _ГРИФФИНДОР!_

Остался только Гарри. Он взглянул на гриффиндорский стол: Рон показывал ему большой палец вверх. Гарри посмотрел на незнакомые лица, затем нашёл знакомые, но уже за столом преподавателей.

— Гарри Поттер, прошу.

Он сел на табурет.

 _«Гриффиндор»_ , — подумал он, когда Дамблдор надел распределяющую шляпу ему на голову. Она не закрывала ему глаза, как в первый год, но он всё равно опустил веки.

 _«Ещё один маленький путешественник во времени»,_ — сказала шляпа. _«Но у тебя есть амбиции. Очень много. Сильная решимость»._

 _«Мне нужно быть в Гриффиндоре с Роном и Гермионой»_ , — подумал Гарри.

_«Гриффиндор? Но мы это уже проходили, не так ли? В тебе есть храбрость, что будет полезно для Гриффиндора. Но если ты хочешь покончить с этим, тебе нужен факультет Салазара. Нужна хитрость»._

_«Мне нужны мои друзья»_ , - подумал Гарри. _«Гриффиндор»._

_«Если вы действительно хотите осуществить свои планы, это должен быть...»_

— _СЛИЗЕРИН!_

Последнее слово было сказано вслух.

Гарри снял шляпу с головы, и его взгляд тут же обратился к Рону и Гермионе. Они оба вытаращили глаза. Рон выглядел так же, как когда застал их с Джинни целующимися в гостиной. Как будто он не знал, что думать.

Аплодисменты слизеринцев были куда более сдержанными. У Рона и Гермионы был тёплый и гостеприимный Гриффиндор, а у Гарри — стая недоверчивых скользких змей.

Дойдя до стола, он замер. Ничто не могло его подготовить. Это было похоже на удар под дых.

Здесь, изображая из себя школьника, сидел сам Волдеморт. Он первым привлёк внимание Гарри. Среди прыщавых и растрёпанных подростков в униформе — с неровными чертами лица, с перекошенными галстуками и помятыми джемперами — Волдеморт был чем-то неестественным.

Он был как Флёр на Турнире Трёх Волшебников. И Гарри смотрел на него, не в силах отвести взгляд, как бы ему ни хотелось. Его кожа была такой бледной, что почти светилась. Чёрные волосы аккуратными завитками спадали на лоб. Впадины под скулами мерцали в свете свечей. А его тёмные глаза…

_Красные, змееподобные, нечеловеческие._

...следовали за Гарри, пока он не уселся между девушками помладше. Его не заботило, что он был среди младшекурсников в конце стола. Ему нужно держаться подальше от Волдеморта. Как можно дальше.

Желательно на другом конце зала с гриффиндорцами. 

— Не смотри так ошарашенно, — сказала девушка. — Мы не кусаемся.

Гарри приподнял брови. Наверняка они сейчас вели себя наилучшим образом, словно питомцы Волдеморта. Весь остаток ужина он украдкой поглядывал на Рона с Гермионой. Что будет, если он просто встанет и пересядет? Чтобы хотя бы поговорить.

— Итак, зачем ты на самом деле приехал в Хогвартс? — спросил парень. Он был примерно того же возраста, что и Гарри, с заметно крючковатым носом.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Ты шесть лет был на домашнем обучении — ты и эти двое гриффиндорцев — а потом родители просто решили отправить вас сюда? На всякий случай? — Под любопытством в глазах мальчика промелькнуло что-то жестокое.

— Можешь выкопать их и спросить сам, если хочешь.

Он раскрыл рот, а кто-то рядом с ним хмыкнул.

— Очень тактично, Эдвин, — произнёс голос. — Ты знаешь, как заставить людей чувствовать себя желанными гостями.

Гарри узнает этот голос где угодно. Он не был высоким и холодным, что ему запомнился, но это однозначно был голос Волдеморта — глубокий, плавный, ядовитый.

Гарри повернулся и встретился с ним глазами. Ему потребовалось огромное усилие, чтобы усидеть на месте. Руки дрожали, и он с такой силой сжал столовые приборы, что металл начал гнуться. Прямо там, всего в полудюжине мест от него, было чудовище, убившее его родителей.

— Прошу прощения, — пробормотал парень, глядя на стол.

Гарри отвернулся и не разговаривал ни с кем до конца ужина. Он закончил так быстро, как только мог — еда в Хогвартсе была до смерти вкусной после нескольких месяцев в бегах — и оглянулся на Рона и Гермиону.

Он встал со своего места, чтобы подойти к ним, как только студенты начали выплывать из зала. Как вдруг кто-то схватил его за запястье. Гарри развернулся, вырываясь.

Это была девушка. Её глаза расширились от его силы, и она потёрла руку. 

— Прости, — сказала она. — Рефлексы.

Она выглядела смутно знакомой, хотя Гарри не знал никого с бледными глазами и вьющимися чёрными волосами. Но что-то было в её возмущённом выражении лица; то, как её губы скривились так, что придавали ей надменный вид. Гарри знал кое-кого, кто делал точное такое же выражение лица, сам не отдавая себе в этом отчёта.

— А ты?.. — спросил он ровным тоном.

— Лукреция Блэк. И тебе повезло, что я даю людям второй шанс.

Блэк.

_Сириус._

Его голова запрокинута назад в приступе смеха. Удивление на его лице, когда он прошёл сквозь пелену.

Беллатриса. Спутанные волосы, глаза маньяка. Смех, который гремел, словно кости, бьющиеся друг о друга.

— Мы идём в общую гостиную Слизерина, — сказала она, глядя на Гарри со странным выражением. Понять, о чём она думала, было сложно. — Тебе тоже следует прийти. Ты должен представиться, да и Слизнорт захочет поговорить с тобой.

Гарри и забыл. Его же никогда раньше не было в Хогвартсе. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Конечно.

Предложение Лукреции звучало вовсе не как предложение, скорее как _требование._ И взгляды людей за столом, похожих на стаю волков, уставившихся на оленя, не покидали его.

Он вёл себя странно? Подозрительно?

Он снова посмотрел на Волдеморта, но тот отвернулся, разговаривая с кем-то другим. _Пожиратели смерти._

Гарри мог бы свалить всё на душевную травму. Даже на глупость. Ведь его опекунов убил Гриндевальд, отчего Гарри стал обычным немым недоумком. Потом он бы починил маховик времени…

_(убил Волдеморта)_

...и вернулся в настоящее.

Спустя несколько мгновений директор Диппет дал знак об окончании ужина. 

— Прошу всех вернуться в свои гостиные. Заканчивайте домашнее задание, и, пожалуйста, покажите всё новым студентам. 

Все поднялись под скрип стульев.

— Вы слышали его, — сказал мальчик. Он был настолько бледен, что выглядел нездоровым. Светлые волосы, почти такого же цвета, как и его кожа, падали ему на глаза. Звучал он без сомнений очень благородно. — Кстати, я Абраксас Малфой, тоже семикурсник. Общая гостиная здесь.

Они свернули в подземелья. Гарри не нужно было симулировать своё удивление замком. Несмотря на все отличия, это был тот же Хогвартс. И, господи, как же он скучал по нему.

Они прошли несколько коридоров, одинаковых на вид. Дойдя до стены, слизеринцы медленно расступились, в то время как Волдеморт двинулся вперёд.

— Пароль — змеиный язык, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Гарри. — Очень изобретательно, правда?

Гарри не ответил. Он отвернулся, не заметив, как нахмурился Волдеморт.

Его странная попытка пошутить напомнила Гарри, насколько неестественной была вся эта ситуация — ходить в школу с человеком, убившим его родителей.

Он последовал за остальными слизеринцами в гостиную. Она выглядела почти так же, как и на втором курсе. 

Здесь было темнее, чем в гостиной Гриффиндора, и всю комнату заливал зелёный свет, исходящий от свисающих круглых ламп. Пламя, мерцающее в камине, тоже было изумрудным, как будто кто-то был готов воспользоваться летучим порохом. Несколько круглых окон напомнили Гарри иллюминаторы на корабле. За ними виднелись тёмные, мутные воды озера.

— Спальни мальчиков находятся слева от лестницы, — произнёс Волдеморт.

Гарри же смотрел на ковёр, покрытый змеями.

— Семикурсники в конце коридора. Там одна комната, так что не потеряешься. 

Кто-то захихикал.

Гарри не решился оторвать взгляд от ковра, вместо этого сосредоточился на уродливых змеях и кивнул. Пусть лучше слизеринцы думают, что он слабый, нервный придурок, лишь бы не вызывать у Волдеморта подозрений.

— Одна комната? — спросил он. — Не слишком ли многолюдно станет?

Он не будет спать в одной комнате с Волдемортом. Он просто… _не сможет._

Тот улыбнулся, но тепла в этой улыбке не наблюдалось. 

— Мы справимся, — сказал он. — И Гарри?

Гарри поднял глаза.

— На этом факультете есть свои традиции. Правила, которые ты скоро узнаешь.

Что-то вроде «маглы — грязь» и «не попадайтесь».

— Ты всё поймёшь. В конце концов, ты попал сюда не просто так.

Он не мог больше этого терпеть. Каждая фраза из уст Волдеморта источала двусмысленность. А остальные, казалось, затаили дыхание, пока он говорил, и Гарри потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы не начать раскидываться проклятиями. 

— Я иду в спальню, — сказал он. — Ну, знаешь, обоснуюсь.

Он поднимался по лестнице под десятками взглядов, уже второй раз за сегодня. И среди них всех Гарри чувствовал, как Волдеморт прожигал его спину на протяжении всего пути, пока он не добрался до спальни, плотно закрыв дверь.  


***

В гостиной внизу студенты наблюдали за быстрым уходом Гарри. Сидя у камина, так близко, что казалось, будто она стала его частью, девушка сузила глаза: 

— Параноидальный тип, да? — сказала она.

Том Реддл встал рядом с ней, полностью заслоняя свет от огня. 

— Весьма. И, возможно, не зря.

Она ухмыльнулась. У неё были ровные белые зубы, и в мерцающем свете она смахивала на акулу. 

— Впрочем, он слизеринец.

Реддл пожал плечами. 

— А его друзья — гриффиндорцы. Ты видела, как он смотрел на них?

— Как потерянный щенок.

— Он может стать угрозой или союзником. Если ты завоюешь его доверие, Белинда, и позволишь ему излить тебе свою душонку, у нас не будет никаких проблем.

Она нахмурилась. Это резко контрастировало с гладкостью её лица. 

— Конечно, милорд. Но разве ты не лучший в этом? В завоевании доверия.

От напряжения в тёмных глазах Белинда вздрогнула.

— Кажется, я ему не нравлюсь. И тебе не стоит себя недооценивать. Если он самозванец, рано или поздно он оступится. — Он протянул руку, чтобы слегка прикоснуться к её руке.

— А если он просто поганая грязнокровка?

— Тогда он не будет проблемой.  


***

Спальня была такой же, но в то же время другой. Исчезли плакаты «Вест Хэма» Дина и Мимбулус мимблетония Невилла. Не было разбросанной по полу одежды или полуоткрытых сундуков, о которые спотыкались в темноте. Но Гарри заметил, что из-под чьей-то кровати выглядывают носки, а в углу сложено квиддичное снаряжение. Шесть кроватей образовывали полукруг. Гарри прошёл возле каждой из них, но было очевидно, какая из них его. Пустая, без вещей, без сундука, без будильника на тумбочке.

Он прочитал имена на каждом из сундуков.  
_Гарольд Эйвери… Эдвин Розье… Альфард Блэк_ (ему принадлежали носки)... _Абраксас Малфой…_

_Том Реддл._

Его кровать была рядом с кроватью Гарри. Прекрасно.

Может, кто-нибудь из Пожирателей смерти захочет поменяться местами? Стать ещё ближе к своему господину?

Он задёрнул шторы и сел. По крайней мере, он спал рядом с дверью. Так что сможет улизнуть ночью, чтобы никто не узнал.

Он понятия не имел, как долго просидел так. Казалось, прошло несколько часов. Он размышлял. Как убить Волдеморта, как вернуться домой. Но, как только услышал, что дверь открылась и вокруг начали мельтешить люди, он лёг на незнакомые простыни и пожелал поскорее заснуть.

Темнота вместе с зелёными бархатными занавесками создавала впечатление ветвей над головой. Это напомнило ему все те ночи, когда он засыпал, дежурив за палаткой, и просыпался от холодного воздуха под звёздами. 

Он всё ещё был одет в мантию, которую сделал Дамблдор. Нырнув в карман, он вытащил часы. У них была необычная форма: зазубренное стекло на циферблате впивалось в кожу. В одной руке он сжимал палочку, а маховик времени в другой, надеясь, что, возможно, каким-то чудом, утром всё придёт в норму.

Пока он смотрел в темноту, наконец, к нему пришёл сон. И Гарри абсолютно ничего не снилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мешочек из ишачьей кожи — содержимое такого мешка может достать только его хозяин. Это редкая вещь даже в мире волшебников. И это подарок Хагрида на 17-й день рождения Гарри. Я не помню, чтобы это упоминалось в фильме, поэтому вставляю, так как книги читали не все.
> 
> *Мимбулус мимблетония — очень редкое растение. По виду напоминает кактус, только вместо иголок покрыт волдырями, которые брызгают вонючей жижей в момент опасности. В фильме оно всего пару раз проскакивало, но в книгах ему уделили больше времени из чего ясно, что для Невилла оно было очень важным.


	2. Поездка с Дамблдором

Гарри проснулся от зеленоватого света. Он до сих пор сжимал палочку и маховик. Разжав руку, Гарри увидел, что она вся красная и изрезанная в тех местах, где осколки вонзались в кожу. Он порылся в полумраке, нашаривая свой мешочек из ишачьей кожи, положил в него часы и сел на кровати.

Единственным шумом в комнате было тихое дыхание. Гарри слушал его, пока сердце не успокоилось. Похоже, он здесь застрял, но, по крайней мере, это был всё тот же Хогвартс. И здесь _был_ Волдеморт, хотя у него не было причин убивать Гарри сейчас.

Теоретически всё просто. Нужно всего лишь держаться от него подальше.

_Найти дневник._

Починить маховик и вернуться домой.

_Убить его._

Гарри раздвинул тяжёлые шторы, и свет устремился под балдахин, заставляя прищуриться от внезапной слепоты. Он пытался найти свои очки, прежде чем понял, что они уже на его лице.

Кровать в Слизерине не скрипела, как его гриффиндорская, и ему удалось выбраться из неё на цыпочках, никого не беспокоя. Гарри отчаянно хотел уйти отсюда, но в равной степени хотел воспользоваться уборной. Остановился на последнем. В утреннем полумраке ему удалось найти дверь. Проходя в опасной близости к кровати Абраксаса Малфоя, он открыл дверь и вздрогнул от звука.

Каменные сверкающие стены. Две кабинки, ванна на ножках за стенкой. Зеркало со змеёй, что обвивалась вокруг него, и несколько раковин.

Гарри подошёл к зеркалу. Оно было пугающе реалистично, как все волшебные предметы. Казалось, что змея _извивается_ , а её чешуя отливает синевой. Внезапно ему захотелось заговорить на парселтанге. Это было всего лишь старое зеркало, не более. И всё же он хотел.

— У тебя незнакомое лицо, дорогой, — произнесло зеркало.

Гарри отскочил от раковины.

— Выглядишь усталым. Тебе следует поправить волосы.

Рука Гарри мгновенно взлетела к волосам, и он нахмурился. Почему он вообще слушает эту глупость? 

— Это не сработает, — сказал он и пробежался руками по голове, наводя ещё больший беспорядок.

Зеркало, казалось, фыркнуло.

— Что ж, как пожелаешь. Но мантию тоже следует поправить!

Он закончил в ванной и спустился в гостиную, которая, к счастью, пустовала. Тишина сейчас нервировала даже больше, чем толпа прошлой ночью. Вся комната была похожа на какое-то подводное подземелье, но стоит признать — окна были интересными. В ярком утреннем свете Гарри увидел, как в озере мелькнула часть водорослей и скрылась с глаз.

Из общей гостиной через подземелья ноги повели его в Большой зал.

Он надеялся увидеть Рона и Гермиону, но зал был практически пуст. За столиком Пуффендуя сидели двое студентов. Одна девушка пихала ложку каши в рот на автопилоте, словно робот. За столом Гриффиндора и Когтеврана никого не оказалось. А за столом Слизерина — у Гарри неприятно скрутило живот — сидел парень, который допрашивал его за ужином.

Гарри расправил плечи и двинулся вперёд, садясь на приличном расстоянии. Он потянулся к тосту — сосиски и бекон подавали позже — и взял несколько ломтиков, намазывая на них масло. В этот момент слизеринец — Эдвин, вроде? — сел прямо напротив него.

Его лицо выглядело забавно. Нос и глаза у него были непропорционально большими, а рот — тоненьким, как у лягушки. 

— Ты рано, — заметил он, глядя прямо на него этими жуткими глазами. Затем он взглянул на тарелку Гарри. — Тебя что, голодом морили?

_Ты даже не представляешь._

— Еда здесь вкусная. — Гарри откусил большой кусок, и парень поморщился.

— Я Эдвин Розье, — сказал он, натянуто улыбаясь. — А ты… Гарри Поттер, верно?

— Да, это я.

— Тебе удалось найти путь в Большой зал. Здесь легко заблудиться.

— О, я спросил призрака, — соврал Гарри. — Того, что весь в крови.

Эдвин даже не пытался скрыть своего отвращения. 

— Это Кровавый Барон. Призрак Слизерина.

Гарри сунул в рот кусок тоста. 

— Круто.

— Поттер, — промычал он. — В Слизерине никогда раньше не было Поттеров. У тебя _вообще_ есть родственники волшебники? Ты чистокровный?

— Вообще-то нет, — сказал Гарри. — Полугоблин. А ты?

Эдвин поперхнулся, и на секунду Гарри показалось, что он задохнётся. Надежда оказалась напрасной, потому что Эдвин пришёл в себя спустя мгновение, хотя его лицо сильно покраснело. 

— Ты думаешь, это смешно?

Вежливость исчезла, остался только холод. 

— Не имея уважения к нашей школе, ты увидишь, _Гарри:_ здесь будет совсем не так весело, как ты думаешь. — Он поднялся, возвышаясь над Гарри. — Может, ты и сбежал от Гриндевальда, но здесь тебе не спрятаться.

И ушёл.

Слова Розье его не напугали, но аппетит пропал. Он бездумно потягивал чай, оглядывая зал и больше всего на свете желая, чтобы Рон и Гермиона скорее проснулись.

Но всё оказалось не так уж плохо.

В Большой зал вошёл Дамблдор. Его красная мантия и тёмно-рыжая борода делали его похожим на Фоукса в расцвете сил. И вместо того чтобы подойти к столу преподавателей, он направился прямо к Гарри.

— Превосходно. — Он сел на свободное теперь место Розье. — Я гулял возле озера, это здорово проясняет голову. — Дамблдор налил чаю, сдобрил его щедрой порцией молока с сахаром и, попробовав, издал довольный вздох. — Как Слизерин принял тебя, Гарри?

— Ужасно. Я живу в общежитии с Волдемортом, и Розье только что спрашивал меня, чистокровный ли я.

Дамблдор нахмурился, но не из-за его резкости. 

— Тебе следует провести черту между Томом сейчас и человеком из вашего времени.

— Он убийца.

— Мы разберёмся с мистером Реддлом, Гарри. Но пока нужно смотреть на светлую сторону. Я подумал, вы, мистер Уизли, мисс Грейнджер и я могли бы съездить в Косой переулок. Эти трансфигурированные мантии не вечны.

Сердце Гарри замерло. 

— У нас нет денег. Ну, здесь нет. Но я мог бы найти работу. В «Дырявом котле», например, или…

— Думаешь, вы первые ученики, которые не могут позволить себе школьные принадлежности? У Хогвартса есть фонд — ваши книги могут быть не самыми новыми, но они у вас наверняка будут.

— Хорошо. Сэр, мы вернём вам деньги. Обещаю.

— Довольно этих глупостей. Мы пойдём, когда к нам присоединятся мистер Уизли и мисс Грейнджер.

— Я бы не стал рассчитывать, что Рон встанет раньше двенадцати, — сказал Гарри.

Профессор Дамблдор в ответ только улыбнулся.

— Сэр, — начал Гарри, когда в его голове возникла мысль. — Наши с Гермионой палочки уничтожены.

Он достал из кармана палочку Малфоя. 

— Эта принадлежала Пожирателю смерти. Она не подходит мне. У Гермионы ещё хуже, она даже заклинание сотворить не может. Но здесь наши палочки должны быть невредимы. Если их уже изготовили…

— Мы зайдём в лавочку Олливандера, — сказал Дамблдор. — Но есть вероятность, что ваших палочек ещё не существует.

Гарри не мог скрыть своего разочарования. 

— Ваш феникс, Фоукс, — сказал он. — Он уже дал два пера из своего хвоста?

Дамблдор улыбнулся. 

— Тебе повезло, Гарри. Фактически, он сделал это лет десять назад.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Его лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке. 

— _Отлично._

Его даже не волновало, что это была сестра палочки Волдеморта. Раз уж это _его_ палочка, она — его часть. О, как он скучал по ней. Как будто потерял руку.

Дамблдор рассказал ему об уроках, учителях и исследованиях, которые он собирался провести о путешествиях во времени. 

— Мне придётся заказать книги. Или, может быть, навестить дорогого друга. Боюсь, о путешествиях в будущее никто не наслышан.

Лицо Гарри вытянулось.

— Нет ничего невозможного, Гарри. И думаю, ваше появление здесь это подтверждает, не так ли?

Большой зал начал заполняться, и Дамблдор встал, чтобы присоединиться к преподавательскому столу. Внезапно в Зал вошли слизеринцы. Гарри снова заметил Розье, который хмуро посматривал на него. А позади толпы слизеринцев появилось две головы: одна ярко-рыжая, а другая — лохматая каштановая.

Гарри никогда в жизни не чувствовал такого облегчения.

— Слизерин, — сказал он, подходя к ним. — Вы можете в это поверить?

— Я нет, — призналась Гермиона.

— Я тоже, — согласился Рон. — Все эти Пожиратели смерти и Сам-Знаешь-Кто собственной персоной. Кстати, который из них он?

Гарри уставился на них. У Гермионы на лице тоже было написано недоумение и некая неуверенность.

— Вы никогда раньше его не видели, — понял Гарри и засмеялся. — Вас ждёт сюрприз.

Гермионе это смешным не показалось. 

— Тебе нужно быть осторожнее, хорошо? Ты теперь в Слизерине, а это усугубляет ситуацию. Просто попробуй игнорировать его. Пожалуйста, Гарри, не делай ничего безрассудного.

Рон фыркнул. 

— Наш Гарри? Безрассудного?

— Никогда не слышал об этом слове, — сказал Гарри, начиная улыбаться.

Гермиона нахмурилась и переступила с ноги на ногу. 

— Пойдёмте в Зал. Хватит просто стоять здесь.

Они двинулись сквозь толпу студентов.

— В Гриффиндоре всё отлично, — сказал Рон. — По крайней мере, парни в моей спальне. Есть Джозеф Корнер — получше, чем в наше время. Альберт Боунс и Игнатиус Пруэтт. _Пруэтт._ Это дядя моей мамы!

— Девочки тоже милые, — сказала Гермиона. — Ния Шафик — староста школы. А ещё есть Барбара Долгопупс. Она совсем не похожа на Невилла.

— А у меня Абраксас _Малфой_ , — сказал Гарри, и Рон наморщил нос. — Хотя он вроде не так плох, как наш Малфой.

 _— Наш_ Малфой? — повторил Рон. — От этого аж не по себе.

Гарри рассказал им о Дамблдоре и о том, что они отправятся в Косой переулок.

Гермиона застыла. Они только что подошли к гриффиндорскому столу, и она с бледным лицом обернулась. 

— Точно. У нас теперь есть _ЖАБА_!

— Это не будет иметь значение, когда мы вернёмся.

— Тогда будет тренировкой. Это не повод расслабляться.

Гарри и Рон переглянулись.

— Думайте об этом как о подготовке к возвращению домой. Чем больше магии мы знаем, тем лучше.

Она приняла решительный вид, и они замолчали, переваривая эту мысль. Затем голос за столом Гриффиндора позвал:

— Рон? Сюда. — Это был высокий парень с вьющимися рыжими волосами и в очках. Рон просиял, и Гарри понял, что это Игнатиус Пруэтт.

— Мне лучше вернуться к слизеринцам, — сказал Гарри Гермионе. — Не хочу делать ничего подозрительного.

Когда он подошёл к столу, все разговоры прекратились.

— Хорошо спалось? — спросила одна из девушек, освобождая место на скамейке.

Гарри присел. 

— На самом деле нет.

Как он должен был спать в комнате с Волдемортом? Как ему вообще уснуть, если его могли убить в любой момент?

Сам Волдеморт сидел недалеко. Гарри пытался не смотреть на него, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Как же противоестественно. Будущий Тёмный Лорд сидит там и завтракает. Выглядя при этом как всегда идеально собранным — даже жутко.

 _«Это, —_ подумал Гарри, — _не человек»._

— Чуть позже я пойду с Дамблдором в Косой переулок, — сказал он, обрывая тишину. — Чтобы купить школьные принадлежности.

Девушка хмыкнула. У неё было маленькое нежное лицо с бледными бровями и ресницами, а её светлые волосы были заплетены в косу.

— Домашнее обучение. На что это похоже?

— Очень отличается, — сказал Гарри и опустил взгляд. — От этого.

Она сочувственно фыркнула. 

— Ты устроишься. Слизерин — это семья, в каком-то смысле.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я имею в виду… — она слегка придвинулась, чтобы Гарри смотрел прямо на неё. — Мы защищаем друг друга, и мы близки. Однако разногласия…

— Легко уладить, Белинда, — вмешался Волдеморт. — Как и в семье.

Он улыбнулся так очаровательно, будто совсем другой человек. Однако это был продуманный ход. Идеальный.

Как долго он тренировался этой улыбке, пока у него не начало получаться?

— Расскажи нам о себе, Гарри.

— Я не знал своих родителей. Они умерли. Так что я вырос с Уизли — они меня приютили.

— А потом Гриндевальд… — Белинда поморщилась. — Прости. Это было грубо.

Гарри уставился на свои колени. Ирония ситуации не могла быть более очевидной. И вот он уже лжёт как истинный слизеринец.

— Значит, ты не знал своих родителей.

Гарри поднял глаза. С ним разговаривал маленький тощий парень. У того была тёмная кожа и глаза. 

— Ты полукровка?

Розье злобно рассмеялся из-за стола. 

— Мне сказал, что полугоблин.

Девушка, которая прошлым вечером напомнила ему Сириуса — Лукреция Блэк — насмешливо засмеялась, отчего Розье покраснел. 

— Ты точно идиот, — сказала она. — По-твоему, он похож на полугоблина? Ты их в глаза видел? Они мелкие и _уродливые_.

Брови Гарри приподнялись.

— Это волосы Поттеров, — закончила она. — И черты лица.

— Моя мама была маглорождённой, — неловко сказал Гарри. Он не знал, чего именно ожидал, может, что она отшатнётся от отвращения. Но никакой реакции не последовало. Любое недовольство, которое она испытывала — или кто-то из них — было тщательно скрыто.

— Если тебе нужна помощь с учёбой, — сказал Волдеморт, — я буду рад помочь.

— Уверен, я справлюсь, — сказал Гарри. Получилось прохладнее, чем он предполагал. — Но… Эм, спасибо.

Тот не изменился в лице. 

— Конечно. Как хочешь.

_«Я хочу, чтобы ты сдох, бездушный, мерзкий…»_

Гарри опустил взгляд на стол. Легилименция. 

_Нельзя_ смотреть Волдеморту в глаза. Что, если тот увидит будущее? _Себя_?

Этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы сердце Гарри забилось быстрее. Завтрак, который длился всего полчаса, казался вечностью. Слизеринцы задали ему ещё несколько вопросов. Голос у этой блондинки Белинды звучал странно, как будто она старалась не скрипеть зубами из-за его неопределённых ответов. Когда он взглянул на главный стол, Дамблдор кивнул.

Они оба поднялись.

— Мне пора, — выпалил он, стараясь скрыть своё облегчение.

И поспешил прочь, вытирая вспотевшие руки о мантию. Он встретил остальных на выходе из Большого зала.

— Тебя тоже допрашивали? — спросила Гермиона. — Это ужасно. Казалось бы, то, что наши родители якобы _умерли_ , придаст людям некоторого такта.

— Они привыкли к смерти, — сказал Рон. — Это же 1944 год. Гриндевальд пока у власти.

— И сейчас Вторая мировая война, — сказала Гермиона. Её лицо прояснилось. — Но скоро она закончится! Слава Богу!

Рон взглянул на Дамблдора. 

— Будет и война волшебников, — сказал он.

Они вышли из замка и пошли по усыпанной листьями тропинке. Гарри заметил хижину Хагрида.

— Мы должны доказать, что это был не он, — сказал Гарри. — Акромантулы не могут обращать людей в камень. И Миртл может дать показания. Она видела жёлтые глаза.

— Вы что, забыли Клювокрыла? — спросил Рон. — Поверьте, они не захотят снова раскапывать это дело.

— Да, — согласилась Гермиона, и её губы скривились в горькой улыбке. — Особенно из-за маглорождённой.

Они добрались до Хогсмида быстро. Не было ни единого магазина из тех, что Гарри помнил: улицы были заполнены киосками, в которых продавались всевозможные товары. Они прошли мимо одного, где продавали жареные крылья гиппогрифа, и другого, где были зачарованные паучьи глаза: _«Добавьте в любое зелье, и оно будет сохранять свежесть целых два месяца»_.

Им пришлось оторвать Гермиону от книжного магазина — _«Но, Гарри, эту книгу же практически не найти!»_ — и они с Роном провели несколько долгих минут, глядя на квиддичное снаряжение.

— Лучшая метла на рынке в данный момент — Чистомёт 4, — сказал Рон. — Даже я на такой не летал. Она же, блин, еле двигается.

— Тогда никакой Молнии, — грустно сказал Гарри. — Если только мы не изобретëм её.

Рон пустился в объяснения, как именно создавались мётлы, и Гарри не заметил, что они достигли верхней части улицы, пока Дамблдор не проводил их в тускло освещённый паб и не попросил использовать камин.

— Давай в этот раз не в Лютный переулок — подшутил Рон.

— Мне было _двенадцать_.

Когда подошла очередь Гарри, он так чётко произнес «Косой переулок», что Рон и Гермиона рассмеялись. Это было последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем зелёное пламя поглотило его, и он выпал головой вперёд из огня.

— Ох, батюшки, — сказал Дамблдор, протягивая руку.

Гарри принял её и начал стряхивать сажу со своей мантии.  
  
— Не говорите им, — выпалил он, и губы Дамблдора дрогнули.

— Гарри, даже у самых уважаемых волшебников возникают проблемы с летучим порохом. — Тем не менее, на его одеждах сажи не было.

Камин снова вспыхнул, и появилась Гермиона. Рон последовал за ней мгновением позже, взглянул на грязную мантию Гарри и рассмеялся.

Они вышли из паба на улицу. В отличие от Хогсмида, Косой переулок выглядел точно так же. Всё было как прежде, до возвращения Волдеморта: яркие и броские витрины магазинов, сотни людей болтали, суетились. Гарри остановился на мгновение, жадно всматриваясь, пока Рон не подтолкнул его.

— Ты в порядке?

Люди проходили мимо, не обращая на них внимания. Маленькая девочка несла игрушечную метлу.

— Да. Я просто… — Он махнул рукой на улицу.

Выражение лица Рона смягчилось. 

— Красиво, правда? Видеть всё таким.

— Каким оно и должно быть.

Они не заходили ни в один из привычных книжных. Дамблдор привёл их в магазин под названием _«Чердак Эбботт»_. Зазвенел колокольчик, оповещая об их прибытии. Струящийся из окон свет освещал столы, переполненные разными предметами, полки, набитые старыми книгами, и стеллажи, наполненные одеждой. Пыль в воздухе сверкала, как блёстки.

Из задней части магазина вышла молодая ведьма. Она несла стопку аккуратно сложенной одежды и бросила её на единственный пустой стол в магазине.  
  
— Альбус, — сказала она, наклонив голову так, что волосы скрыли порозовевшие щёки. — Не думала, что увижу тебя так скоро.

Ребята переглянулись, усмехаясь.

Дамблдор мило улыбнулся и рассказал ведьме, зачем они здесь. Всё ещё краснея, она поспешила в другой конец магазина, и оттуда выплыли три набора книг.

Затем котлы. Они были немного грязными, но мало чем отличались от тех, что Гарри видел обычно. Наконец, она подобрала им мантии. Ботинки Гарри и Рона выглядывали из-под полов, но Дамблдор вытянул их, небрежно взмахнув палочкой.

Гарри вздрогнул, когда она назвала им цену. Он чувствовал себя ужасно из-за палочки и решил, что как-нибудь обойдётся. По-настоящему она нужна только Гермионе, которая не могла наколдовать палочкой Беллатрисы даже искр.

— Чепуха, — сказал Дамблдор. — Палочка — это самая важная вещь для волшебника. Если ты продолжишь использовать неподходящую, это будет противоречить моей работе и нашей школьной политике.

Гарри всё ещё чувствовал себя жутко виноватым, когда они зашли в лавку Олливандера. Было темно, и полки нависали над ними чёрными тенями. Рон сел в шаткое кресло, но сразу поднялся, когда то заскрипело. Они прождали в темноте несколько мгновений, прежде чем вышел мужчина.

Он был не тем Олливандером, которого знал Гарри. Его глаза были такими же: бледные и ясные настолько, что казались бесцветными, но на этом сходство заканчивалось. У него были тёмные волосы, собранные назад, и строгое квадратное лицо.

— Альбус, — сказал он. — Твоя палочка в порядке?

— В полном. Иногда мне кажется, что она знает меня лучше, чем я сам.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Тогда кому нужна палочка?

Гарри и Гермиона вышли вперёд.

— _Обоим?_ Что произошло?

— Их повредили. Попали заклинанием.

У Олливандера дёрнулись глаза.

— Было нападение, — поспешно сказала Гермиона. — Гриндевальд. Мы пытались их исправить, но…

— Обычно палочки нельзя починить. Это тонкая магия, на создание каждой из них уходит год, а иногда и больше. — Он взмахнул палочкой, и в воздухе появилась измерительная лента. — Хорошо, мисс…

— Грейнджер.

— Мисс Грейнджер. Ведущая рука?

— Правая.

Она шагнула вперёд. Олливандер снял несколько коробочек.

— Моя предыдущая была из виноградной лозы, — сказала она.

— Работа Грегоровича?

— Да.

Измерительная лента опала на землю. Он протянул Гермионе палочку, и она взмахнула ею в воздухе. 

— Нет. Не подходит.

Другая, ещё одна. Гарри переминался с ноги на ногу. Что, если её палочку ещё не сделали?

— Десять и три четверти дюйма, виноградная лоза и сердечная жила дракона. Преданная.

Когда она взяла палочку, раздался пронзительный звук, похожий на крик. Пурпурный свет залил комнату облаками сиреневого тумана.

— Идеально, — выдохнула Гермиона.

— Я сделал её только в прошлом году.

Гермиона оборонительно обхватила её рукой, и Гарри подумал, что теперь эту палочку будет невозможно у неё отобрать.

— Испробуйте заклинание, если хотите.

Гермиона мгновенно произнесла:

— Авис.

С кончика вылетела дюжина крошечных птичек — синие, красные и жёлтые, они закружили по магазину. Гарри увидел, как Рон инстинктивно отступил, но они не приближались к нему. Щебетание утихло, и в конце концов они исчезли.

— Хорошо, мистер…

— Поттер.

Олливандер замер.

— Вы ужасно похожи на Флимонта Поттера. Вероятно, родственники?

Флимонт Поттер. Кто это был? Его _дедушка_?

— Да, кузен.

Олливандер протянул ему палочку, гладкую, идеально отполированную. Стоило его пальцам коснуться её, как вспыхнули зелёные искры, и палочка так разогрелась, что Гарри выпустил её из рук.

— Значит, не волос единорога.

Он спустил ещё несколько коробочек.

— Попробуйте перо феникса, — сказал Гарри. — И остролист. Такая была моя последняя.

— Перо феникса и остролист? Это очень необычное сочетание.

Он протянул Гарри ещё одну палочку. Но когда он взял её, ничего не произошло, по руке только пробежало приятное покалывание.

— Сделано из лучшего японского остролиста. Не подходит? Может, нужно что-нибудь более распространённое.

Гарри попробовал ещё одну палочку из остролиста. Она так хорошо легла ему в руку, что не хотелось отдавать. Олливандер повернулся к Дамблдору.

— Возможно, подойдёт перо от вашего феникса? Всего семь лет назад я продал первую палочку с ним. Не думал, что продам вторую так скоро.

Гарри нахмурился, и Олливандер посмотрел ему в лицо. Бледные глаза, что задержались на его шраме, нервировали. Открывая последнюю коробочку, он заговорил, не мигая, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза:

— Всего семь лет назад в этот магазин зашёл мальчик и выбрал палочку из тиса, тринадцать с половиной дюймов. Внутри неё было перо феникса, давшего в итоге ещё одно перо. Он сейчас, — Олливандер сделал паузу, — на последнем курсе Хогвартса. Как и вы.

Гарри осторожно принял свою собственную палочку.

Ему сразу стало тепло. Прилив нежного воздуха наполнил его всего, а палочка в руке ощущалась так _правильно_. Он взмахнул ею в воздухе, и всё вокруг затопил белый свет, сливаясь воедино плотным мерцающим занавесом.

_Экспекто Патронум._

Гарри вспомнил смеющиеся лица Рона и Гермионы, и дымка начала принимать форму.

Сохатый галопом промчался по воздуху, осветив пыльную комнату призрачным светом. Он оббежал вокруг Дамблдора; ткнулся носом в Рона и Гермиону своей жемчужной головой и, наконец, растворился в воздухе.

Гарри чувствовал себя на седьмом небе. Он провёл пальцем по выступам на палочке.

Глаза Олливандера неестественно сияли.

— Гарри Поттер, — мягко произнёс он. — Эта палочка ждала вас.

Он взял с Дамблдора по шесть галлеонов за каждую, сказав, что эти палочки приятно было продать.

А они двинулись дальше по улице, намереваясь посетить ещё несколько магазинов, в том числе аптеку и магазин чернил и пергамента.

Когда они вернулись в Хогсмид, начал накрапывать дождь, и волосы Гарри уже успели прилипнуть к лицу, пока он вспомнил, что можно использовать палочку.

Тропинки, ведущие к замку, были грязными от ливня. Добравшись до замка, они почувствовали доносящийся из Большого зала запах обеда, и в животе Гарри заурчало.

— Давайте переоденемся, — предложила Гермиона. Её волосы распушились, как большое облако. — Встретимся здесь.   
  
Дамблдор раздал каждому его вещи, и Гарри направился в подземелья. Чем ниже он спускался, тем тише становился замок, а его шаги раздавались эхом.

— Парселтанг, — сказал он у входа в гостиную. Каменная стена не сдвинулась с места.

Он не туда пришёл? Все эти серые камни выглядят одинаково. Длинные, тёмные коридоры. Было легко заблудиться.

— Парселтанг, — повторил он.

Разве что…

Это был не тот пароль.

— Змеиный язык.

Кирпичи заскрипели и расступились в разные стороны. Гарри тяжело вздохнул и пролез через щель, хлюпая кроссовками по пустой гостиной. Он поспешил в спальню семикурсников, распахнул дверь…

И встретился с удивлённым лицом Волдеморта.

Его взгляд скользнул по Гарри, который поспешил отвернуться. Он застыл в дверях, ошеломлённый, не в силах пошевелиться. Волдеморт не сдвинулся с места, и Гарри сглотнул.

Они были примерно одного роста, хотя Волдеморт умел стоять так, чтобы выглядеть намного выше. Он _казался_ выше.

Гарри предпочитал смотреть вниз на блестящие туфли Волдеморта, и свои собственные — грязные, лишь бы не встречаться с этими глазами.

— Хорошо искупался? — спросил Волдеморт.

Гарри вскинул глаза и почти сразу отвернулся. Пришлось закусить губу, проглатывая колкость, и сжать руки в кулаки, чтобы не схватиться за палочку.

_Не вызывай подозрений. Не выдавай себя._

— Знаешь, для этого существуют чары. Они делают тебя водонепроницаемым.

Гарри не ответил. Он двинулся вперёд, практически отталкивая Волдеморта с дороги, и дошёл до своей кровати. Вывалил на неё все принадлежности и с минуту покопался в них, надеясь, что Волдеморт уйдёт. Но тот всё ещё стоял там, наблюдая за ним.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь, Гарри Поттер?

Сердце Гарри забилось сильнее. 

— Я тебя даже не знаю.

Волдеморт нахмурился. 

— Я Том Реддл. — Он указал на кровать рядом с кроватью Гарри. — Сплю здесь. И так будет до конца года.

— Ладно?

— Что ж, если мы собираемся делить комнату, возможно, нам стоит подружиться.

Подружиться.

Гарри хотелось рассмеяться. Вместо этого он издал странный звук удивления, отчего Волдеморт нахмурился.

— Я предпочитаю держаться особняком. После Гриндевальда я никому не доверяю. 

_Особенно тебе._

— Кроме этих двух гриффиндорцев.

Гарри не смог сдержать яда в голосе. 

— Они моя _семья._

Он направился в ванную, нашёл полотенце и принялся вытирать волосы. Волдеморт так и не ушёл и, когда Гарри вышел, задержал свой взгляд на его волосах, торчавших во все стороны. Затем его глаза скользнули ниже и расширились, заметив шрам.

Гарри пригладил волосы ко лбу.

— Ты слизеринец, — сказал Волдеморт, делая шаг вперёд. — Поэтому должен кое-что усвоить о нашем факультете.   
  
— Например?

— Мы — едины. И все следуют за мной как за старостой школы и наследником Слизерина.

Гарри даже не пытался притвориться удивлённым его откровением. 

— Я просто хочу сдать ЖАБА. Меня не волнует, что здесь происходит.

Волдеморт выглядел почти разочарованным. Гарри видел, как в его глазах потух интерес.

— Тебя не волнует Хогвартс? — повторил он. — Вообще?

— Это же просто школа, разве нет?

Лицо Волдеморта потемнело, и Гарри понял, что задел его. 

— Есть какая-то причина, почему ты попал именно в Слизерин? А не… в Гриффиндор.

— У меня есть амбиции. Я хочу стать профессиональным игроком в квиддич.

Да, амбиций у Гарри хватало. Он хотел уничтожить все крестражи и убить Волдеморта раз и навсегда.

— Интересно. Если тебе понадобится помощь, или ты заблудишься…

— Я спрошу.

В конце концов он ушёл. Гарри затаил дыхание, пока дверь не захлопнулась, а затем помчался обратно в ванную, перегнувшись через раковину и хватаясь за камень изо всех сил.

_Это не Волдеморт._

Желчь начала подниматься к горлу.

_Не тот, что убил твоих родителей._

Но Том Реддл был чудовищем в теле человека.

Ему вспомнилось лицо Сириуса. Дамблдора, за мгновение до того, как он упал с Астрономической башни и разбился, как фарфоровая кукла. Седрика.

Том Реддл с его очаровательной улыбкой.

_«Я помогу тебе с учёбой, Гарри»._

Он убил Миртл. Он убил свою магловскую семью. Он создал крестраж — дневник.

_«Возможно, нам стоит подружиться»._

Гарри вздрогнул, но ничего кроме сухого хриплого кашля из него не вышло. Он отпустил раковину и попятился.

Когда он закрыл глаза, плоское лицо Волдеморта и мрачно красивое лицо Тома Реддла слились воедино. Карие глаза стали красными, такими красными, что казались _кровавыми_.

Кровь, кровь, кровь. 

Это маска. Это всё маска.

Гарри докажет.

***

В ту ночь он лежал без сна, сжимая палочку, как ребёнок игрушку. Кто-то в комнате сильно храпел и урчал. Но с кровати рядом не доносилось ни звука.

 _Он и спящим тоже притворяется?_

Гарри пролежал так, должно быть, несколько часов, не смыкая глаз. Казалось, заснуть ему не удастся, но в какой-то момент это всё же произошло. Потому что он находился в Тайной комнате, стоя в луже холодной склизкой воды. Василиск приподнялся в воздух, сверкая зелёной чешуёй того же цвета, что и огни в гостиной. Рядом с ним Гарри выглядел крошечным, он попытался отвернуться…

Впереди что-то задвигалось, и он против воли посмотрел в большие жёлтые глаза. Но в этот раз не было феникса. Как и не было меча Гриффиндора.


	3. Непостоянная штука, дружба

Гарри провёл выходные с Роном и Гермионой, стараясь, чтобы его прятки от слизеринцев выглядели не слишком очевидно. Что бы там сказала Гермиона? Нужно попытаться _влиться в коллектив_.

Но это было непросто. Слизерин таил столько секретов. Гарри подходил ближе и слышал, как шепотки резко смолкали. Слова «грязнокровка» и «Пожиратели смерти», брошенные тут и там, разговоры, затихающие в его присутствии, и глаза — широко раскрытые, настороженные.

Больше других он избегал Волдеморта, который, впрочем, больше не искал его компании. Его интерес угас. Гарри оставалось только продолжать в том же духе — оставаться посредственным, безобидным и незаметным.

Понедельник подобрался внезапно. Большую часть времени Гарри провёл, пропадая в библиотеке с Роном и Гермионой в поисках информации о путешествиях во времени. Под взглядом библиотекаря Гарри чувствовал себя неуютно и в целом мало что нашёл. Теперь у него вдруг появились уроки и _ЖАБА_ , как любила повторять Гермиона.

— У нас Защита вместе, — сказал Рон, сравнивая их расписания утром понедельника. — И зелья с чарами.

Однако раньше у них все уроки были вместе. По крайней мере, у Рона и Гарри. Теперь же…

В расписании Гарри появились надписи, гласившие: _«Трансфигурация — Слизерин-Пуффендуй»_ и _«Травология — Слизерин-Когтевран»_.

Первым уроком стояла травология. Гарри проследовал за остальными слизеринцами в теплицы, пачкая полы мантии о траву. Всю неделю шёл дождь, и земля была сырой и влажной. Они пришли в теплицу под номером семь, в которой Гарри никогда не был.

Стоило им зайти, как их обдало волной тепла. Гарри снял запотевшие очки и вытер о мантию. Надев их обратно, он смог наконец всё разглядеть.

Растения росли на каждом свободном дюйме пространства. Некоторые уходили вверх до самого потолка, толстые, как деревья. Здесь были дрожащие лозы и листья, которые открывались и закрывались, будто дышали. Длинный шип пополз к нему сверху, и Гарри пригнулся, когда тот попытался обернуться вокруг его головы. Всё вокруг гудело.

— Как ты учил травологию на дому? — спросил Абраксас Малфой. Он выглядел неуместно среди всех этих растений в своей дорогой мантии и со странными, бледными чертами — будто лебедь на птицеферме.

— С трудом. В основном мы учили что-то безобидное и всегда местное. Много теории, — скривился он.

Абраксас кивнул.

— В этом году у нас плотоядные деревья. Мы уже начали обдирать несколько.

Он указал на пять тёмных деревьев в глубине оранжереи. По коре тянулись глубокие надрезы, сочившиеся липкой зелёной субстанцией, а их ветки метались, как разъярённые ветряные мельницы. Гарри так увлёкся этим зрелищем, что не заметил, как вошёл профессор. Лицо его было обветренным и морщинистым, а блестящие серебристые волосы — зачёсаны назад.

— Сегодня продолжим собирать с деревьев сок, — сказал он. — Профессор Слизнорт просил поторопиться.

Он осёкся, заметив Гарри.

— Вы ведь новенький, да? До октября мы изучаем плотоядные деревья. Вам бы не помешало почитать конспекты.

Он повернулся к студентам.

— А вам бы не помешало надеть маски.

Все нацепили маски и перчатки из драконьей кожи. Профессор Бири показал движение палочки для резки деревьев — несомненно, ради Гарри. Нужно было стоять ровно в двух метрах от дерева и непрестанно следить за ветвями, и не дай бог покажется хоть дюйм плоти.

В маске было слишком жарко, и Гарри невольно казалось, что он астронавт. Абраксас Малфой остался рядом с ним, и Гарри не стал от него отодвигаться. Он не особо уверенно чувствовал себя среди этих деревьев и потому повторял за Абраксасом, который извлекал яд с обманчивой лёгкостью.

Руки у него покрылись волдырями даже сквозь тонкие перчатки — и он по-новому посочувствовал Рону, который всегда пользовался подержанными. Слово _«плотоядные»_ не раз всплывало у него в голове.

Следующим уроком шла трансфигурация. Гарри упал духом от одной мысли о ней: точность и аккуратность взмахов палочки, теория, которая уже на шестом курсе была довольно заумной. Седьмой же точно будет адом.

Но потом он вспомнил — у него же не профессор МакГонагалл. У него _Дамблдор_. И ни с того ни с сего трансфигурация показалась весьма желанной.

Кабинет был вдвое больше всех остальных, что он видел, но половина комнаты при этом пустовала. Ни столов, ни стульев, просто пустое пространство. В передней части стоял стол Дамблдора — он сидел над стопкой эссе — и висела доска, занимавшая всю стену.

Когда Гарри с остальными зашли — на этот раз с пуффендуйцами, никого из которых он не знал — Дамблдор улыбнулся и встал.

— Замечательно, — сказал он. — Сегодня книги нам не понадобятся. Мы продолжим заниматься межвидовой трансфигурацией и постараемся сделать это невербально. Знаю-знаю, ужасно.

Он подмигнул.

_Межвидовая трансфигурация._

Помрачнел не только Гарри. Будь здесь Гермиона, она бы тут же оживилась, а Рон страдал бы вместе с ним. Но их здесь не было, поэтому он стоял в одиночестве.

— Я всегда шепчу заклинания, — сказал Абраксас Малфой, подходя к нему со спины. Ну, может и не в одиночестве.

— И он в курсе. Так смотрит на меня. — Абраксас дёрнул головой и точно, Дамблдор оглянулся в их сторону. — Вот именно так.

Сзади к ним подошёл ещё один студент, невысокий и тощий, с тёмной кожей и глазами. В нём не было ничего необычного, кроме глаз — пугающих, бегающих от Гарри к Абраксасу и обратно. Он выглядел так, будто в любой момент мог замышлять убийство.

Гарри его вспомнил. Это тот самый парень, что спросил, не полукровка ли он.

— Поттер, верно?

Гарри кивнул, хотя вопрос, скорее всего, был риторический. Кто не знал имя нового студента?

— Дамблдор нас, слизеринцев, не любит, да, Абраксас?

Абраксас покивал.

— Эйвери имеет в виду, не балуйся никакой… сомнительной… магией у него на глазах.

— И не зови никого грязнокровкой. Их здесь полно. — Эйвери оглядел пуффендуйцев и сделал вид, будто его сейчас стошнит.

— Похоже, Дамблдор прав, — сказал Гарри холодно.

Абраксас и Эйвери повернулись и уставились на него. Абраксас растерянно округлил глаза.

— Ты отвратителен, Поттер. — Эйвери отошёл на шаг и бросил взгляд на Абраксаса. — В нашем круге тебе явно не место.

— Гарри ясно дал понять, что не хочет ввязываться в дела факультета, — вмешался Абраксас. — Правда, Гарри?

— Он теперь слизеринец, — сказал Эйвери. — Что ему, уши закрыть?

— Если начистоту, — начал Гарри, проигнорировав ту часть мозга, которая твердила: _«заткнись, заткнись, идиот»_. — В каком таком круге?

Эйвери улыбнулся, и это вселяло больше жути, чем улыбка Волдеморта. Он стал похож на что-то среднее между мужчиной и ребёнком — ребёнком, который отрывал мухам крылья забавы ради. В его выражении лица было что-то настолько пугающее, что Гарри впервые подумал: «Может, он сумасшедший?»

— Да так, небольшой клуб. Для слизеринцев. Что-то вроде… учебного кружка. Если хочешь могущества, — он рассмеялся, — настоящего могущества и не хочешь, чтобы грязнокровки и маглы тянули тебя вниз — туда принимают только лучших.

— Звучит занимательно. Но что значит «тянуть вниз»?

— Ты правда хочешь научиться превращать стол в свинью? Или тебе нужны дурацкие чистящие заклинания? Всё хоть сколько-нибудь важное запрещено. Тёмная магия. Если хочешь силы — _настоящей_ силы… — Его лицо исказила алчность. — Тогда поверь мне, она у тебя будет.

У Гарри пальцы чесались достать палочку.

— То есть ты хочешь быть как Гриндевальд? — медленно спросил он. — Как человек, убивший всю мою семью?

— Тебе больше не нужно будет его бояться. Править миром будут только волшебники — _чистокровные_ волшебники. Ты мог бы стать одним из них.

Голос Гарри задрожал от сдерживаемой ярости.

— Нет, спасибо. Тёмные лорды и чистокровки меня не интересуют.

Он отвернулся от Эйвери и Абраксаса, и они его больше не трогали. Гарри тяжело дышал, а перед глазами у него стояло дикое, полубезумное лицо Эйвери, когда тот говорил о правлении миром.

_Просто клуб._

_Чтобы учиться магии._

— Я снова предупрежу вас об опасности этой магии, — донёсся голос Дамблдора с другого конца комнаты. — Вам же не хочется застрять с когтями или хвостом. — Он взмахнул палочкой, и на стенах в конце комнаты появились зеркала. Несколько студентов подпрыгнули, когда вдруг увидели свои отражения.

— Найдите свободное место и постарайтесь превратить свои ногти в когти. Представьте их в мельчайших деталях, как будто они прямо перед вами Помните, заклинание — Манувем. Если получается хорошо, можете перейти к невербальному.

Ага, держи карман шире. Гарри отлично помнил все случаи на шестом курсе, когда не мог вернуть себе брови или заставить свои глаза изменить цвет.

— Увидьте это, — посоветовал Дамблдор.

Призрачный образ руки с острыми длинными когтями появился в воздухе. Она выглядела так, словно принадлежала гиппогрифу.

— Представьте каждую мелочь. Пожелайте её.

Гарри вовсе не желал никаких когтей. Разве что выцарапать Волдеморту глаза.

— _Манувем_.

Движение палочки было похоже на петельчатую букву L. Пальцы Дамблдора вмиг изменились, а на их месте возникли тёмная чешуйчатая кожа и блестящие когти.

Класс зашумел, начав отрабатывать заклинание. Гарри больших перемен не заметил, и большинство слизеринцев просто стояли, наблюдая за остальными. Он всеми силами старался не смотреть на Волдеморта, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Дамблдор обходил каждого студента, раздавая комплименты, поправляя положение рук и произношение. Затем он дошёл до Волдеморта, который стоял между пуффендуйцами и слизеринцами.

_«Я никогда не нравился ему так, как остальным учителям»._

Дамблдор не выказал ни капли недоверия, несмотря на то, что знал правду.

— Очень хорошо, — прокомментировал он безупречное исполнение своей собственной демонстрации.

Когда Гарри попытался сделать то же самое, то не получил ничего, кроме жгучего покалывания в ногтях. Он повторил несколько поправок, на которые Дамблдор указал Лукреции Блэк, и ему удалось сделать ногти длинными и острыми, а ещё — отвратного жёлтого цвета.

Но потом он услышал то, что тут же вытеснило все мысли о трансфигурации у него из головы.

— Отлично, мистер Грюм, — сказал Дамблдор. — И подход у вас творческий.

Гарри развернулся. Дамблдор обращался к мальчику с голубыми глазами и короткими светлыми волосами.

 _Грюм_.

Неужели это?..

— Круто, Аластор, — похвалил другой парень. У него были каштановые волосы, веснушки и большие глаза. Оба носили пуффендуйские мантии.

Гарри похолодел. Это точно был Грозный Глаз. Юный, без шрамов, совершенно обычный, как все.

Мечтал ли он стать аврором? Ловить тёмных волшебников? Его желание исполнится.

Сейчас же он смеялся, наклоняясь, чтобы сказать что-то другу. Однажды он станет параноиком. Будет дёрганным и подозрительным, будет срываться от громких звуков. Начнёт пить только из своей фляги и проверять всю свою еду.

Его узнают как _«Грозного Глаза»_ Грюма, который почти год проведёт запертым в сундуке. Его будет ждать деревянная нога и волшебный глаз.

Стоило ли оно того?

Гарри отвернулся от Грюма и его друга, стараясь отгородиться от мыслей о них. Но до конца урока он не мог думать ни о чём другом.

***

— Грозный Глаз — пуффендуец, — повторил Рон на зельях. — Да ещё и на одном курсе с долбаным _Сам-Знаешь-Кем_. — Он огляделся, но слизеринцев в зоне слышимости не было. Слизнорт ещё не появился, так что весь класс оживлённо болтал. — Думаешь, он знает?

Гарри вспомнил беззаботное лицо Грюма и покачал головой.

— Честное слово, откуда ему знать? — спросила Гермиона. Она склонила голову в сторону Волдеморта, который смешил Белинду Лестрейндж. У них на лицах были одинаковые улыбки.

— Нет никаких доказательств. Все верят ему безоговорочно, — она понизила голос. — И Гарри, можешь, пожалуйста, перестать звать его Волдемортом? Ты проговоришься, и кто-нибудь услышит.

— Но он же Волдеморт.

— И ты в ближайшее время это точно не забудешь. Он опасен, да, но это — Том Реддл. Что будет, если он нас подслушает?

В её словах был смысл.

— Ладно. Том Реддл.

Ему всё равно никогда не нравилось это магловское имя.

Гарри внимательно оглядел слизеринцев, но в их сторону никто не смотрел. Его сердце забилось сильнее.

— Что случится, если мы убьём его?

По лицу Гермионы пробежала тень, и она открыла рот, чтобы начать речь в духе: _«ты самый безмозглый болван на свете»_.

— Или хотя бы уничтожим дневник. Тогда в наше время Тайную комнату не откроют. Джинни…

Тёплый взгляд её глаз, когда она подмигнула ему. Ямочки на её щеках. Её громкий, заразительный смех, заполняющий комнату

—…не будет его марионеткой целый год.

— Если мы убьём его, то спасём тысячи жизней, — сказал Рон. — Тому всего-то нужно упасть с Астрономической башни, и половина волшебного мира будет спасена. Орден, мамины братья, родители Гарри, маглы…

— А мы можем даже не родиться! — Гермиона, сверкнув глазами, готова была продолжить, но в этот момент зашёл Слизнорт.

Он им улыбнулся, но его взгляд задержался на слизеринцах, сидящих впереди.

— Сегодня у нас практическое занятие, — сказал он. — По Долголетним эликсирам. Но сначала нам нужно обсудить индивидуальные проекты. — Слизнорт начал расхаживать среди студентов с гораздо более воодушевлённым видом, чем у кого-либо из них.

— _Какой_ ещё индивидуальный проект? — пробурчал Рон.

— Министерство обновило ЖАБА по зельеварению. Помимо письменного и практического экзамена, появился новый проект. Мы — первые, кто принимает в нём участие. Необходимо создать и исследовать зелье, чтобы продемонстрировать свои способности. Это может быть что-то оригинальное или же изменение рецепта, показывающее ваши знания по взаимодействию ингредиентов и творческую жилку. Подумайте о том, что бы вы хотели сделать. На следующем уроке обсудим ваши идеи. А теперь… — Он прочистил горло, и разговоры прекратились. — Продолжим с Долголетними эликсирами. На пятом курсе вы делали Умиротворяющий бальзам — очень капризное зелье — и сегодня мы попытаемся изменить некоторые ингредиенты, чтобы сделать его долголетним. Мы обсуждали это в пятницу. Страница сорок два в учебнике вам поможет.

Это был такой же учебник, как и на шестом курсе, только, разумеется, заметок Снейпа там не наблюдалось. На странице с рецептом красовалось тёмное пятно, а на полях кто-то нарисовал члены.

Зелье было катастрофой. Может, потому, что Гарри так долго пробыл в бегах, не прикасаясь к котлам, но оно было странного бурого цвета и яростно булькало. Зелье Рона позеленело, как на картинке в учебнике, но при этом начинало шипеть и плеваться брызгами.

— Твою мать. Э-э… Гермиона?

Лицо Гермионы было мокрым от пота. Закатав рукава, она помешивала в котле.

— Добавь листья крапивы. Или ещё что. Не знаю, Рон!

— Осталось десять минут! — объявил Слизнорт. — Тот, кто сделает лучшее зелье, освобождён от домашнего задания.

Зелье Гарри так и осталось грязно-коричневым. Он рассеянно помешивал его, слишком занятый наблюдением за Волдемортом — то есть, _Томом Реддлом_ — чтобы попытаться его спасти. Тот помогал какой-то девушке с зельем, нашёптывая ей на ухо. Даже издалека было видно, как она хихикает, а её щёки розовеют от его близости.

— Когтевранка, — сказал Рон, проследив направление его взгляда. — Она была на трансфигурации этим утром. Елена Фоули.

— И? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, не отрывая глаз от своего зелья.

— Её отец был министром магии. И во время первой войны Фоули держали нейтралитет. Влиятельная семья, но для Ордена бесполезная.

Гарри наблюдал за Томом Реддлом с болезненным восхищением. Жемчужная улыбка, шепотки. Он совершенно отличался от Волдеморта, которого знал Гарри.

— Значит, он добрался до неё, — сказал он. — Добрался до большинства волшебных семей и убедил их в правости своего дела.

Гермиона с растерянным видом провела рукой по волосам и отвернулась от своего зелья, хотя оно выглядело почти в точности таким, каким должно быть.

— Я не говорю, что ты прав, — сказала она наконец. — Потому что вмешиваться в законы времени _смертельно_ опасно. Но наше присутствие здесь уже идёт вразрез со всем, что я читала. Если мы чуть-чуть изменим некоторые моменты…

— Убьём его, — отчеканил Гарри.

— _Чуть-чуть_. — Она грозно взглянула на него. — Ничего настолько радикального. Я серьёзно, Гарри. Нам нельзя его убивать. Мы можем просто… показать людям, что он не такой, как им кажется.

***

Этим вечером Гарри вернулся в общую гостиную в приподнятом настроении. Гермиона, может, и не одобрила его планы, но она тоже хотела разоблачить Реддла. А если и она, и Рон на его стороне — что может быть лучше?

Общая гостиная встретила его морем зелёного.

— Гарри! — позвала Лукреция Блэк. — Хочешь присоединиться?

Он замялся. Рядом с ней у огня сидели другие семикурсники, а на столах вокруг была раскидана домашка. Но стоило Гарри заметить среди них Тома Реддла, у него скрутило желудок.

— Не могу, — соврал он. — Я иду… э-э… принимать ванную.

Он резко развернулся, пока она не успела сказать что-то ещё.

_Ванную._

_Молодец, Гарри. Ты прямо прирождённый лжец.  
_  
Он дошёл до спальни мальчиков и распахнул дверь. Пусто.

Вздохнув с облегчением, Гарри плюхнулся на кровать и закрыл глаза. Внезапно дверь отворилась, и он тут же вскочил.

Это был не Реддл. Вместо него показалось неуверенное лицо Абраксаса.

— Я знаю, мы не сошлись во мнениях, — начал он, — по несколько… противоречивому вопросу.

— Ну, если можно так выразиться, — сказал Гарри.

— Поэтому приношу свои извинения, если я каким-то образом тебя задел. Я не вижу причин ссориться из-за разных взглядов.

Гарри моргнул.

— Правда?

— Не вижу в этом смысла.

Гарри закусил губу. Абраксас будет Пожирателем смерти, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Однажды станет отцом Люциуса Малфоя. Но ещё он последовал за Гарри сюда. Старался быть с ним приветливым с самого начала.

Хоть Гермиона посоветовала ему «влиться», Гарри и _сам_ немного этого хотел.

— Почему ты вообще хочешь подружиться? — поинтересовался Гарри. — Тебе от этого одна морока.

Абраксас мягко рассмеялся, совсем не похоже на то, как смеялось большинство его друзей.

— Те двое гриффиндорцев. Я видел тебя с ними. Вы так близки. Так верны друг другу. Ты бы на всё ради них пошёл, да?

— Они моя семья, — согласился Гарри.

Абраксас улыбнулся.

— У меня никогда такого не было. И я знаю, Гарри, ты новенький, но… Я вижу, что ты хороший друг.

Гарри открыл рот, но не смог вымолвить и слова.

«Из-за меня они здесь застряли, — подумал он. — Из-за меня они столько раз были на волосок от смерти».

— А с другими слизеринцами, — продолжил Абраксас, — мы близки. Но это не дружба.

Он протянул ему руку. Гарри уставился на неё, вспомнив похожую сцену в поезде на первом курсе. Другого Малфоя, что демонстрировал уверенность, возможную только у ребёнка, которому в жизни досталось всё. Прошла секунда, и лицо Абраксаса вытянулось.

Отбросив лишние мысли, Гарри взял его руку и пожал её.


	4. Словно Ад

Он хотел снова наведаться в Тайную комнату. Почувствовать силу, пронизывающую пальцы как осенний ветер. Чтобы воздух звенел. Вдохнуть его. Наполнить им лёгкие, словно кислородом, словно ядом. Он хотел, _жаждал._

Но этого всегда было мало.

В Тайной комнате были книги по Тёмной магии, книги о замке. Том прочитал их все ещё на пятом курсе. Выучил их. Но этого всё ещё было мало. Он спускался туда тренироваться минимум раз в месяц. Защитные чары замка там не работали, позволяя ему творить любую магию, что он пожелает.

Но на этой неделе он не рискнул. Что-то было не так с новыми студентами. Они пережили встречу с Гриндевальдом. Том познал ужасов не меньше других, но они были _слишком_ недоверчивы.

Глаза Гарри Поттера были слишком подозрительными, слишком настороженными, чтобы просто отмахнуться от этого. И куда бы Том ни пошёл, Поттер исчезал. Он не приходил в гостиную весь день, за обедом садился в противоположном конце зала. После того дня в спальне Том не мог выловить его снова.

_«Меня не волнует, что здесь происходит»._

_«Я тебя даже не знаю»._

Лжец.

Единственным на факультете, кому повезло, был Абраксас. Том не знал, как это произошло, но парень обладал настойчивостью, которая вызывала в людях симпатию.

— Он не упоминает тебя, — сказал Абраксас. — И ясно дал понять, что не хочет принимать участие… в нашем маленьком круге.

— Он предатель крови, — согласился Том. — И в учёбе не блистает.

— Вот именно. Так почему он тебя так беспокоит?

— Не беспокоит, — ответил Том. — Он меня заинтересовал.

— Вот как?

— Он лжец. Только что приехал в Хогвартс и ни разу не заблудился. Он замкнут в себе до одержимости. И ты заметил его предубеждение против Слизерина, несмотря на то, что все вежливы?

Абраксас нахмурился.

— Думаю, он из светлых волшебников, — сказал он. — А Эйвери и Розье не особо дружелюбны. Чего я не понимаю, так это того, как его сюда распределили.

Том скривился.

— Он упоминал что-то о квиддичных амбициях.

— Квиддич? — Абраксас, казалось, засиял. — Он никогда не говорил об этом. Нам не помешает несколько новых игроков в команду.

— Проверь, насколько он хорош. Если в этой квиддичной истории есть хоть доля правды. — Он встал. — И Абраксас?

— Да?

— Отличная работа. Ты проявил себя намного лучше, чем Эйвери и Розье с их невежеством. Был хитёр и внушил доверие, как и положено слизеринцу. — Он упустил странное выражение на лице Абраксаса. — Я впечатлён.

***

Была половина восьмого, все ушли на ужин. Гарри стоял в спальне, адреналин бурлил в каждой клеточке его тела. Двери могли распахнуться в любой момент. Запирающие чары не работали в спальнях, что он обнаружил ещё много лет назад. Он неуверенно потоптался, а затем быстро направился к кровати Реддла и распахнул шторы.

Заметит ли он? В стиле Реддла было бы зашторивать их определённым образом.

Стоять здесь было странно, но не так зловеще, как он себе представлял. На этом месте спал Волдеморт.

_Спал._

Даже это было странно. Что-то такое простое, человеческое как сон — Волдеморту из будущего было ни к чему. Возможно, он использовал ритуалы и заклинания, чтобы избежать этого. Стать чем-то, что вовсе не было человеком, а просто существовало.

Гарри сунул руку под подушку, ощупывая всё под ней. Простыня была гладкой и холодной, но там ничего не оказалось. Он задержал дыхание.

Дверь? Но нет, единственным звуком было его сердце, стучавшее в ушах.

Он осторожно ощупал одеяло — ничего. Подошёл к тумбочке. Часов нет, книга — «Заклинания защиты и запугивания» — выглядела потрёпанной. Ещё несколько книг в ящиках и аккуратно сложенная одежда.

Закрывая тумбочку, Гарри чувствовал себя грабителем, крадущимся ночью по дому, стараясь не оставить улик. Наконец, сундук…

На мгновение он заколебался — стоит ли?

_Он узнает._

_Нет, не узнает._

В конце концов, Гарри наклонился, чтобы открыть его, но тот не поддался. Это был обычный металлический замок, не жёсткий и не ржавый. Гарри немедля отступил, ожидая, что сундук взорвётся, как бомба.

Этого не произошло. Сундук просто стоял, на вид такой же невинный и обычный, как и все остальные. _Дневник_ точно там.

Гарри подавленно выдохнул. Это всё усложняет.

А что, если у Реддла больше нет дневника? Что, если он спрятал его в каком-то сейфе, или отдал одному из Пожирателей смерти? Это же был его крестраж. Половина его души. Он будет оберегать его.

Гарри задёрнул шторы, бросил последний взгляд на кровать Реддла, и направился в гостиную. Его сердце ещё долго не могло успокоиться.

***

Уроки занимали большую часть дня, и в основном Хогвартс был таким же, как и раньше. Ну, до определённой степени.

Профессора были другие, а работа на уроках значительно усложнилась. Трансфигурация под руководством профессора Дамблдора пришлась Гарри особенно по душе. Она практически стала одним из его любимых предметов, а благодаря попыткам произвести впечатление на Дамблдора, который объяснял вещи так понятно, его отметки резко повысились.

В среду у Слизерина была Защита от Тёмных искусств с Гриффиндором.

Профессор Вилкост была, наверное, самым старым преподавателем, которого Гарри когда-либо видел.

Её волосы полностью поседели, а носила она странные коричневые одежды, похожи на магловский костюм. Когда она подошла к нему поближе, он ощутил удушающий запах мускусных духов, которые напомнили ему миссис Фигг.

Однако Гарри сразу понял, что она не из тех, кому захочешь переходить дорогу. Как старый зверь — с возрастом она стала вспыльчива и резка.

В первый же день обучения она засыпала Гарри, Рона и Гермиону вопросами:

_«Я так понимаю, вы усвоили материал за шестой год?»_

_«Осилите предмет на уровне ЖАБА?»_

_«Вы когда-нибудь участвовали в дуэли?»_

Они отвечали до тех пор, пока она не была удовлетворена, а затем заняли места рядом с остальными учениками.

— Сегодня мы имеем дело с великанами. — Она взглянула на них троих. — Не по-настоящему, конечно. И почему же?

— Они практически невосприимчивы к заклинаниям, — ответила Гермиона. Спустя мгновение она продолжила. — Рост великанов от двадцати до двадцати пяти футов. И они живут племенами, их не встретить поодиночке.

Профессор Вилкост хмыкнула.

— Именно. Но, скажем, вы _всё-таки_ столкнулись с ним один на один в горах, не проверив окружающую местность. Что бы вы сделали?

Наступила тишина. И внезапно она повернулась прямо к Гарри. 

— Мистер Поттер? Есть идеи?

Его шея покраснела, когда все повернулись посмотреть на него. 

— Думаю, я бы попробовал с ним договориться. Подарил бы что-нибудь. Они довольно умны.

— Почти человеческий интеллект, — согласилась она. — А если это не сработало? Только без аппарации. Допустим, вам это не пришло в голову.

Гарри задумчиво нахмурился. В голове возник образ Грохха, прикованного цепью в лесу.

— У них слабые глаза, — сказал он. — Так что я бы использовал проклятие Коньюнктивитус. А потом трансфигурировал бы землю под ним. В лёд, например. И когда он будет слеп и едва стоять на ногах, я его оглушу. Или свяжу или… — он приостановился. — Убегу.

Профессор Вилкост улыбнулась. 

— Это самое мудрое решение, не считаете? Конечно, великаны быстры, поэтому решение замедлить его проклятием Коньюнктивитус абсолютно верное. Где вы это узнали?

— Вычитал в книге о драконах, — соврал он. — И подумал, что его можно применить и в этом случае.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Пять очков Слизерину.

Первую половину урока они писали конспекты. Мысли Гарри постепенно начали блуждать, Рон зевал каждые пару минут. Остальная часть класса, кажется, разделяла их скуку.

— А сейчас немного попрактикуемся в магии, — произнесла профессор Вилкост.

Гарри тут же оживился.

— Достаньте палочки, задвиньте стулья. И помогите мне переместить их в конец класса, пожалуйста.

Они отлевитировали стулья и столы в дальний угол, а профессор покинула класс. Когда она вернулась, за ней парила дюжина чучел. Они выглядели как смесь магазинных манекенов и игрушечных кукол. Неаккуратные стежки на тканевых лицах тянулись, словно порезы.

— Постарайтесь поразить манекен как можно большим количеством заклинаний. Спустите его на землю. И не позволяйте атаковать вас.

Она магией поставила по манекену для каждого. 

— Начинаем на счёт три. Два…

Манекены ожили. Гарри услышал, как кто-то вскрикнул, а затем воздух озарился заклинаниями.

Манекен перед ним рванул вперёд. У него была секунда, чтобы заметить странные тканевые руки, прежде чем он взрывной волной отправил его в стену.

Гарри оглядел класс. Манекен одной девушки уклонялся от каждой направленной в него атаки, подступаясь к ней всё ближе и ближе. Другой ползал по земле, медленно приближаясь к одному из столов. Заклинания вспыхивали в воздухе яркими огнями, словно фейерверки, а манекены уклонялись с неестественной скоростью.

Он повернулся к своему манекену.

А тот уже поднял стул и запустил его в Гарри.

Он поставил защиту в последнюю секунду. Сверкнула яркая вспышка света, когда стул ударился о щит и отлетел назад. Тут разум покинул его. Теперь он был не в классе, а в поместье Малфоев. Манекен был Пожирателем смерти, был Снейпом, Беллатрисой Лестрейндж. Волдемортом.

Гарри произнёс первое заклинание, что пришло ему в голову, и манекен разнесло в щепки, распыливая по воздуху.

— Ты очень быстр, — заметил чей-то голос.

Он вздрогнул. К нему подошла профессор Вилкост. 

— Такие рефлексы не у каждого ученика. Они тебе пригодятся.

Она ничего не сказала о ярости, с которой он взорвал манекен. Или о том, что они вообще-то должны были их заколдовать, используя заклинания вроде _Петрификус Тоталус._

— Уже пригодились, — согласился Гарри. — Мне только жаль, что в них вообще возникла необходимость.

Она покачала головой. 

— Ты в безопасности здесь, в Британии. Не знаю, насколько это поможет, но это правда. Никакой Тёмный Лорд не правит вечно. Помни об этом.

Она отошла к другим ученикам, оставляя Гарри в раздумьях. Он так отвлёкся, что не заметил пары тёмных, любопытных глаз, что всё это время наблюдали за ним.

***

Позже в тот же день Гарри с Роном и Гермионой засели в библиотеке. Было тихо. Несколько младшекурсников играли в шахматы, но их шёпот звучал где-то на фоне. Библиотекарем была не зоркая и строгая мадам Пинс, а гораздо более расслабленная женщина, которая улыбалась, когда они приходили.

— Я собирала материалы, — начала Гермиона, — но о путешествиях во времени мало информации. Я читала об этом ещё на третьем курсе, и эти книги ничем не отличаются. То, что ты использовал, не является маховиком в обычном смысле, Гарри. Как минимум потому, что его не нужно было крутить.

— Я всего лишь прикоснулся к нему, — сказал он. — Мы все коснулись. Меня как будто заколдовали. И мы оказались _здесь_.

Она закусила губу.

— Вам не кажется странным, что вещица из сейфа Беллатрисы из всех возможных мест переносит нас сюда? — внезапно сказал Рон. — К треклятому Сами-Знаете-Кому?

— Вот именно, — поддержала Гермиона. — Он как будто был установлен на конкретное время. Это не мы сделали. И это не совпадение.

— Похоже на портключ, — произнёс Рон. — Только переносит в прошлое.

Гарри тоже думал об этом. 

— Что, если это был запасной план для Сами-Знаете-Кого? Если его убьют или что-то в этом роде. Или он проиграет. С помощью маховика он смог бы вернуться в прошлое, чтобы всё исправить.

— И он отдал его Беллатрисе на хранение, — сказал Рон. — Как и крестраж.

«Что, если это и _был_ крестраж? — с тревогой подумал Гарри. — Что, если Дамблдор ошибся с количеством, и их было больше?»

— Если это крестраж, то его нельзя уничтожать, — сказал он. — Иначе застрянем здесь навсегда.

Он не упомянул, что искал дневник.

— Профессор Дамблдор хочет встретиться с нами в пятницу и всё обсудить, — сказала Гермиона. — Может, у него появились теории. В любом случае, мы знаем, что это не обычный маховик времени. И он был в сейфе Беллатрисы, что, вероятно, означает — тут замешана Тёмная магия. Она привела нас _сюда._

— Вот чего я не понимаю, — сказал Рон. — Реддл всего лишь семикурсник. Вам не кажется, что, будь это его планом, нас бы отправило в середину первой войны? Когда он был на пике могущества? А сейчас он _школьник._

Они размышляли об этом, но Гарри не находил ответа. Почему они здесь? И чем больше он думал, тем более странной казалась вся ситуация.

***

Возвращаясь из библиотеки, Гарри налетел на девушку.

Он и не осознавал, что не смотрит на дорогу — по правде говоря, девушка будто возникла из ниоткуда. Только что он шёл по коридору, а в следующий момент врезался во что-то маленькое и блондинистое.

— Вот блин, извини, — выпалил он, помогая ей подобрать упавшие книги.

Когда та выпрямилась, он сразу её узнал. Бледные, белые волосы, полупрозрачное лицо. Голубые, почти бесцветные глаза. Утончённые черты лица, как у птенца или фарфоровой куклы. Это была Белинда Лестрейндж.

Маховик времени занимал все его мысли, и ведь именно в сейфе _Лестрейнджей_ он его нашёл.

— Ты хорошо ориентируешься в замке, просто чудо, что это случилось только сейчас. — Она улыбнулась. — Вернёмся вместе?

— Конечно, — согласился Гарри, решив хоть раз проигнорировать параноидальную часть своего мозга.

Она была почти вдвое ниже Гарри, но странно пугала.

— Как тебе Хогвартс? Наверное, тяжело быть на другом факультете. Вдалеке от твоих…

— Друзей.

— Но мы всё ещё с тобой. Слизерин — это семья.

Они свернули в подземелье. Температура сразу упала, свет потускнел. Огонь факелов отражался от её блестящих волос, почти ослепляя.

— Я понимаю тебя, Гарри. Ты думаешь, что одинок, но… у всех здесь свои травмы. Некоторые из нас могут быть именно такими, как ты думаешь, но не все. Так что если ты захочешь поговорить, я не против.

Она стояла так близко. Её ресницы были почти белыми, как паутинки. От неё слегка пахло корицей, бледные щеки и губы порозовели.

— Конечно, — согласился Гарри. — Когда захочешь.

Мягкое выражение лица Белинды не изменилось после того как они вошли в гостиную. Он был не уверен, поверила ли она ему, но в следующее мгновение его спас Абраксас.

— Гарри, вот ты где! — Увидев рядом с ним Белинду, тот нахмурился, но она исчезла в мгновение ока. — Мы с Альфардом обсуждали команду по квиддичу.

Гарри тут же оживился и направился к ним.

На Альфарда Блэка было почти больно смотреть. Гарри избегал этого парня всю неделю, не зная, что будет делать, если Блэк заговорит с ним. Он сомневался, что сможет удержаться и не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость, потому что тот был очень похож на Сириуса.

Тёмные волосы, такие же серые глаза. Почти копия его крёстного, которого Гарри видел в воспоминаниях Снейпа.

Вот только глаза Сириуса были горящими, яркими, дикими и немного жестокими. Он держался непринуждённо, сидел, развалившись.

А глаза Альфарда были тусклыми и настороженными. В его позе не было такой же раскованности. 

— На какой позиции ты играешь? — спросил он. — Мы открыты для загонщиков. — Его глаза скользнули по Гарри. — Или нет.

— Я могу быть загонщиком, — возразил Гарри.

Абраксас старался скрыть улыбку. 

— Конечно, можешь, — согласился он. — Но ты должен увидеть загонщиков Когтеврана. Они похожи на горных троллей.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Да уж, с меня хватит горных троллей на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Он замер.

Действительно ли ему можно играть?

_Прошла всего неделя, а ты уже забил на Гриффиндор?_

— Я был ловцом. Раньше.

— Вернёмся к троллю, — сказал Альфард, наклоняясь вперёд в кресле. — Ты видел настоящего?

— Ничего особенного. Он был тупой и очень медленный.

— Ловец бы нам пригодился, — выпалил Абраксас.

Альфард приподнял брови. 

— У нас уже есть один.

— А теперь у нас есть _получше_.

— Ты даже не видел, как я летаю, — засмеялся Гарри. 

Абраксас улыбнулся ему. 

— Мне и не нужно. Ты меня не подведёшь. У нас уже был отбор, но Альфард наш капитан, так что…

— Наш ловец четверокурсница, — настаивал Альфард. — Она хороша.

— Я не хочу занимать чужое место, — произнёс Гарри.

Он колебался.

Что бы подумал Рон? Что он вообще делает?

Они должны искать путь домой. Он собирался убить Волдеморта.

Не играть в квиддич за Слизерин, как какой-то _предатель._

— О, Гарри, прошу, — настаивал Абраксас. — Хотя бы попробуй.

— Может быть.

Он не мог сказать им, что планирует вернуться в будущее как можно скорее.

— Что ж, тогда твои отборочные в субботу, Поттер, — сказал Альфард. — Готовься.

***

Когда в среду утром Гарри встретил Рона и Гермиону на Защите, они оба покраснели. Первой же его мыслью было: _«О, ну прекрасно»_. Он уже готовился к двум часам неловкости, предчувствуя неладное.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он небрежно, и Рон побагровел. Румянец расцветал на его щеках и растекался по всему лицу.

— Ничего. Просто кое-какой парень из Гриффиндора — чёртов _придурок_.

— Н-да?

— Джозеф очень добрый, — возразила Гермиона. — Не обращай на Рона внимания. Ему не нравятся люди с _хорошими манерами_.

— Джозеф? — вспылил Рон. — И да, мне не нравится долбаный Корнер. Ну, знаешь, прямо как Майкл Корнер?

Гарри вспомнил Джинни, и его живот скрутило.

— Он был тем ещё козлом. Но ты разве не говорил, что тебе нравятся все гриффиндорцы?

— Этот — полный кретин. Всё время осыпает Гермиону вопросами. А ты откуда? А где именно в Ирландии? А тебе там нравилось? Он вообще не догоняет, что там по идее умерли наши _семьи_? И это его, _«У тебя нет ирландского акцента»._ Как будто он пытается поймать её на лжи!

— Всё не так, — горячо возразила Гермиона. — Он просто был вежлив. Или никому нельзя мной интересоваться? В этом дело?

— Я просто говорю, что все эти _вопросы_ …

Гарри перестал их слушать. Хоть бы уже пришла профессор Вилкост, и они замолчали.

Он любил этих двоих, но почему они были такими _глупыми?_ Наконец, перепалка утихла, и когда Гарри обернулся, Гермиона с Роном были одинаково пунцовыми.

— Мы видели Плаксу Миртл, — сказал Рон после паузы, потирая шею. — О, Мерлин, она _ужасна_ , Гарри. Хуже Пивза. Помнишь пятикурсницу Оливию Хорнби, — ту, которая издевалась над ней? Миртл преследует её по замку весь, блин, день. Плачет, кричит и устраивает истерики. — Он содрогнулся. — Говорю тебе, если бы эта психопатка преследовала меня, я бы и правда перешёл на домашнее обучение.

Тут Гарри вспомнил кое-что ужасное. 

— Однажды она сказала мне, что не давала покоя Хорнби до самой _смерти._

— Ага, преподаватели пытаются это уладить. А я считаю, что они должны привлечь Министерство. Отправить Миртл на призрачные небеса.

— Это возможно?

— Ну, это не обычное дело. Призраки — это просто отпечатки, они не могут причинить никакого вреда. И так как призраки боятся смерти, то не двигаются дальше… Они просто болтаются здесь. Но иногда их можно изгнать. Я не знаю, как это работает, но мама говорит… говорит, что довольно заморочено.

— Поэтому в замке живёт так много призраков, — сказала Гермиона. — Хогвартс — самое облюбованное ими место в Европе. Они знают, что здесь безопасно.

Все мысли о Плаксе Миртл вылетели, когда в класс вошла профессор Вилкост. 

— Эссе оставьте на столе, пожалуйста. Эйвери, во имя всего святого, что это такое? Вы что, сморкались в эту тряпку?

Гарри скрыл улыбку, когда увидел грязный свиток пергамента, который тот сворачивал. Альфард рядом с Эйвери закатил глаза.

Гарри повернулся к Рону. 

— Я подумывал присоединиться к команде по квиддичу. Я знаю, что это Слизерин, но я скучаю по игре, не по соревнованиям. И Альфард спрашивал…

Он замолчал.

— Не знал, что нам можно играть в _квиддич_!

Несколько человек обернулись, и профессор Вилкост шикнула на них.

— Думаешь, я смогу вернуть себе место вратаря? Я знаю, что в прошлый раз ты был капитаном, Гарри, так что, наверное, поэтому…

— Рон, ты был в команде не потому, что я был капитаном, а потому, что ты _хорошо играешь._

— О, ну серьёзно, Рон, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Я не разбираюсь в спорте, но даже я вижу талант.

Он застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Так ты правда не против? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет, — ответил Рон, усмехаясь. — Хотя, видимо, придётся отпустить пару шуточек про Малфоя — зелёная форма может сбить меня с толку, и я вас спутаю.

— Он _блондин._

— Да, а ты в наше время не слизеринец. Как же я скучал по квиддичу!

— _Мальчишки_ , — бросила Гермиона, но её голос был наполнен теплотой. — Так это значит, что я могу попросить Дамблдора о дополнительных уроках? Хватит смеяться, Рон. Мне очень интересна человеческая трансфигурация!

— Сделай это, Гермиона, — сказал Рон и коснулся её руки. — Готов поспорить, ты бесишься, что тебя не сделали старостой школы.

— Это не так.

— Так. Ты просто _в ярости_ , да, Гермиона?

Она закатила глаза. 

— Ния староста.

Она кивнула в сторону маленькой темнокожей девушки, которая, заметив их, помахала рукой. На ней было ярко-розовое ожерелье, а из-под мантии выглядывали ярко-розовые туфли.

— И она всегда готова помочь.

— Ты бы тоже справилась, — сказал Рон уже без шуток. — Нет никого лучше. Честное слово.

— Возможно, — сказал Гарри. — Когда мы вернёмся. Если я убью Волдеморта, и вы двое справитесь со всем, то сможете повторить седьмой курс. И ты обязательно будешь старостой.

Гермиона выглядела грустной, но улыбнулась.

— С нами всё будет хорошо, Гарри. Не только со мной и Роном. С _тобой._ Мы вернёмся, и всё придёт в норму. С _тобой_ тоже всё будет хорошо.

Недосказанность повисла между ними. Разлилась по воздуху густым туманом. Каким было бы будущее, если бы Волдеморт никогда не пришёл к власти?

***

Тому было скучно.

Трепет от того, что он узнал о своих родителях и обнаружил, что является наследником Слизерина, растворился в тот момент, когда его отец встретил мучительную смерть. Тайная комната и освобождение Василиска остались теперь лишь печальным воспоминанием.

Эйфория от создания крестража угасла. Он помнил, как был поглощён этим неделями напролёт, почти не думал, почти _не дышал._

Он основал Пожирателей смерти, свою мечту с первого курса. Сейчас у него было уважение, которого он всегда желал. Сила. Это было прекрасно.

И в то же время значило, что Том сделал в школе всё, что мог. Ему не сиделось на месте. Теперь каждая минута казалась пустой тратой драгоценного времени.

Целую неделю он пытался обратить воздух в силу, которая сносит деревья и отбрасывает людей назад. Ледяные порывы и бури, извилистые торнадо, сметающие всё на своём пути. Это было выше уровня ЖАБА и требовало больше грубой силы, чем всё, что он делал раньше.

Но он был Лордом Волдемортом.

И если он собирался править миром, то должен стать _лучшим._

Шли дни, погрузив его в обязанности старосты, занятия магией и обучением Пожирателей смерти.

Он растягивал губы в безупречной улыбке, был бесконечно терпелив, добр и внимателен.

Но Том хотел всё разрушить, высвободить свои чувства взрывом. Проклясть какую-нибудь грязнокровку, разнести её на части, чтобы органы разлетелись по стенам, словно липкая красная краска.

Он хотел увидеть шок. Страх. Он хотел _чего-то._

Только вот Тома никто ни в чем не подозревал. Он был идеальный, талантливый староста. Даже Пожиратели смерти — его бедные маленькие Пожиратели смерти — не знали, каким он был на самом деле. Никто не замечал ничего неправильного.

_(Профессор Дамблдор невзлюбил Тома с того самого момента, как увидел в приюте Вула, когда ему было всего одиннадцать лет)._

Никто не мог раскусить его маску.

Кроме Гарри Поттера и двух его друзей.

_Гарри Поттер._

Мальчишка избегал его каждую минуту. Подозрительный, настороженный, словно беспокойное животное, готовое к бегству. Ничего не сходится. Его неудачи на занятиях — и внезапные навыки на Защите. Его явная _скрытность_.

Том много раз пытался его поймать — ждал, пока он ошибётся, что-нибудь сболтнёт. Он приказал Пожирателям смерти быть как можно более дружелюбными, но даже Белинде не повезло.

— Он такой чопорный, будто дал Непреложный обет, — сказала она. — Но я думаю… вряд ли в нём есть что-то подозрительное, милорд.

Его губы дрогнули от удовольствия, когда она это произнесла. Слово так легко слетело из её уст.

_Милорд, милорд, милорд._

— Не волнуйся о нём, — сказал Том. — Гарри Поттер похож на овцу в волчьей шкуре. Ему здесь не место. Он ошибётся.

Но сам Том… не мог последовать собственному совету.

Может, Поттер — шпион Гриндевальда? Что ему известно?

Он близок с Дамблдором, что неслыханно для слизеринца. И с тех пор, как Гарри Поттер приехал в Хогвартс, Дамблдор не сводит с Тома глаз.

Он чувствовал взгляд этих голубых глаз на своей спине, преследующий его, словно тень. От него _зудело,_ как от следящих чар, которые он не мог разрушить.

В тот день, на зельях, переписывая рецепт с доски, Том представлял себе, как вырвет эти глаза.

Не с помощью магии. Часть его разума, которую он не хотел признавать, хотела сделать это магловским способом. Выковырять эти голубые глаза Дамблдора пальцами, проткнуть ногтями, _раздавить_. Разорвать их, как желе, выдрать со смачным хлюпом, чтобы под пальцами были кровь и грязь, а тот корчился и орал.

_«Ну и как я вам сейчас, профессор?»_

_«Не это ли вы всегда подозревали?»_

Он закончил делать записи и позволил себе отвлечься. Зелье Поттера вышло ужасным. Оно не загустело, как полагается, и выливалось за края котла. Пожалуй, в зельях он представлял собой особенно жалкое зрелище.

Когда прозвенел звонок, Том начал медленно собирать вещи. Эйвери задержался, дожидаясь его вместе с Розье.

— Том, не мог бы ты задержаться на минутку? Вы тоже, мистер Поттер.

Том поднял глаза. Гарри замер на полпути к двери. Профессор Слизнорт ждал, улыбаясь, и бросил на Тома сияющий взгляд.

Друзья Гарри выглядели встревоженными.

— Идите, — сказал Поттер. — Я подойду через минуту.

Они ушли вместе с Розье и Эйвери. Том выпрямился и направился к Слизнорту.

— Мистер Поттер, — начал профессор Слизнорт. — Вы хорошо устроились в Слизерине?

Том видел, как Поттер сглотнул. 

— Да, всё в порядке, спасибо.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Моя работа как декана Слизерина — заботиться обо всех своих учениках. Я слышал много хороших слов от профессора Дамблдора и профессора Вилкост. Они под сильным впечатлением. Однако, Гарри…

Он нахмурился, его толстый лоб собрался в складки. 

— Вы немного отстаёте по зельям. И, так как вы один из моих слизеринцев, моя работа — сделать так, чтобы вы были на уровне. Мы стремимся к П. Верно, Том?

Том улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал.

— Так что я подумал: Том у нас староста, и он мастер зелий. Он может позаниматься с тобой, тебе будет очень полезно. Ты же не возражаешь, Том?

— Конечно нет. Я буду только рад.

Гарри выглядел так, будто кто-то только что убил его домашнее животное. 

— Всё в порядке, — поспешно выпалил он. — Я просто буду больше практиковаться. Гермиона или Абраксас мне помогут. Я не хочу беспокоить…

— Ерунда. Нет никого лучше Тома.

Он повернулся к нему. 

— Если только у тебя не слишком много обязанностей старосты… Полагаю, я всегда могу освободить свой график.

— Конечно нет, сэр. Гарри тоже слизеринец, у меня всегда найдётся время.

Профессор Слизнорт _просиял._

— Как насчёт среды в обеденное время? Этот кабинет свободен, а также моя личная лаборатория, если хотите. Можете поработать над зельем, которое вы… э-э… пытались сделать сегодня. Вам обоим подойдёт?

Том немедленно кивнул, а Гарри нахмурился, как будто сейчас откажется.

Профессор Слизнорт всё ещё улыбался, но выражение его лица не терпело возражений.

— Да, сэр, — наконец сказал Гарри.

Если профессор Слизнорт и заметил отсутствие у него энтузиазма, то ничего не сказал. 

— Замечательно.

Том скрыл улыбку. Действительно замечательно.

_О, Гарри, ты больше не спрячешься._

— Ты ведь не против, Гарри? — сказал Том с наивной серьёзностью.

Тот потрясённо поднял свои зелёные глаза. Но этого было достаточно. Стоило их взглядам встретиться, Том был уже там.

Его разум был огнём. Жарким и обжигающим. Яростное пламя поднималось, облизывая его, словно адское пламя. Облака дыма, душащие всё остальное. Красный. Всё было красным.

Ненависть была такой подавляющей, что Том пошатнулся и немедленно отступил.

Гарри этого не заметил, направляясь к двери, не бросив на Тома больше ни единого взгляда.

Но Том знал, что видел.

Гарри Поттер не просто не любил его. Он его ненавидел.

Улыбка начала расползаться по лицу Тома, пока он смотрел Поттеру вслед. Как _интригующе._


	5. Частные уроки

Однажды кошмары вернулись. Пропала темнота, в которую Гарри так уютно проваливался каждый раз, умиротворяющая и бездонная, оставляющая в голове блаженную пустоту. Вместо этого появилось что-то отвратительное.

Раньше Гарри снился Сириус и как он, падая, смеялся в последний раз. Ему снилось кладбище: тело Седрика, неподвижное, прикованное к земле. Волдеморт, восстающий из котла, с кожей блестящей, как белая резная кость. Зелёный свет в дюйме от его лица, обжигающе горячий и леденяще холодный одновременно, проносящийся мимо — он так и не почувствовал его на себе.

Эти кошмары были совсем другими. Их сотворило его воображение, а не опыт. Кошмары о тёмных, призрачных фигурах, что никогда не подходили слишком близко. Они таились где-то на границе зоны видимости. И ждали. Как дементоры вдалеке, эти формы растворялись, стоило моргнуть. Ему представлялась маленькая комнатка, где не было ничего, кроме _страха_ — страха такого удушающего, что он просыпался, дрожа, замёрзший и покрытый мурашками.

Одним таким утром Гарри проснулся от яркого света. В ушах ещё звучал отголосок странного смеха, но он постепенно пропадал вместе с остатками сна. Чисто по привычке он потёр голову, но она не болела.

Свет пробивался сквозь щель в занавесках, такой сильный, что Гарри удивился, почему не проснулся раньше. Он встал и тихо пересёк комнату. Розье разговаривал во сне, но слов было не разобрать. Закончив в ванной, Гарри проверил время. 5:30.

Спать, однако, больше не хотелось, поэтому, бросив тоскливый взгляд на кровать, он вышел из спальни. Вниз по лестнице, в общую гостиную…

И к Абраксасу.

Они оба моргнули и уставились друг на друга.

— Что ты тут делаешь так рано? — спросил Абраксас.

— Я? — Гарри приподнял брови. — А ты?

Абраксас замешкался. Даже если б он постарался, то не смог бы выглядеть подозрительнее — топчась на месте, ёрзая и переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Я работал, — произнёс Абраксас наконец.

— Над чем?

— Ну…

Он умолк, и брови Гарри поползли ещё выше.

— Да не волнуйся. Я пойду.

— Нет!

Гарри развернулся. Абраксас, кажется, мгновение боролся с собой, принимая трудное решение.

— Я мог бы объяснить или просто показать тебе?

Гарри кивнул, и они вышли из общей гостиной. В подземелье было тихо. Абраксас повёл его по коридору, в котором он никогда не бывал раньше.

Гарри старался запомнить, куда они идут. Это ведь не ловушка? Все камни выглядели одинаково, все острые углы тоже, будто в лабиринте Турнира Трёх Волшебников.

— Куда мы идём?

Абраксас, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало, был его другом. Он бы не стал заманивать его в ловушку, правда? Абраксас не ответил. Он остановился.

— Здесь.

Они оказались в конце коридора, по обеим сторонам которого были двери. Абраксас открыл левую и зашёл внутрь. Комната была освещена ярче, чем любая другая в подземелье. Факелов не наблюдалось, казалось, словно свет исходит откуда-то изнутри. Круглые окна тянулись вдоль стен, а за ними…

— Это русалочий народ? — выдохнул Гарри.

В воде двигались призрачные фигуры. Их тёмные, мутноватые тела были едва различимы. Затем русалки скрылись, и Гарри отвёл взгляд.

— Да, — сказал Абраксас. — Мы прямо посреди озера.

Гарри не отреагировал. Отвлёкшись на окна, он и не заметил остальную часть комнаты и огромный холст, занимающий половину стены.

На нём был нарисован лес, похожий на Запретный. Тёмные деревья покачивались, шелестели листвой, а на коричневой земле золотыми лучами лежал выписанный мелкими мазками солнечный свет. Только половина картины двигалась: передний план был неподвижен, как на магловской.

Гарри с широко раскрытыми глазами повернулся к Абраксасу.

— Это _ты_ сделал?

— Да, — ответил тот с гордостью и застенчивостью в голосе одновременно. — Она пока не закончена. Нужно больше её зачаровать и нарисовать ещё один слой. И заставить траву шевелиться естественно сложно — она всё время двигается одинаково, и это выглядит искусственно.

— Искусственно? — Тон Гарри повысился в удивлении. — Ты посмотри на детали. В Хогвартсе даже _не учат_ рисованию.

— Знаю. Но именно этим я хочу заниматься. Отец рассчитывает, что я получу должность в Министерстве, но… — Его лицо исказилось. — Я бы хотел сделать на этом карьеру. Портреты. Движущиеся. Мерлин, нарисовать такой…

Гарри почти ничего не знал об искусстве, но глаза Абраксаса загорелись, а голос стих, наполненный чем-то, напоминающим тоску.

— Тебе необязательно работать в Министерстве. Никто не может тебя заставить.

— Ты и правда так считаешь. — Его губы скривились в горькой усмешке. — Но, может, какая-то часть меня и хочет этого. Я Малфой. Знаешь, сколько платят художникам? Сикли. Кнаты и сикли. Некоторые за деньгами даже отправляются в мир _маглов_. Попрошайничают по всему Лондону, будто _сквибы_.

— В мире маглов нет ничего плохого.

Но мог ли он это себе представить? Гарри не знал, что стал бы делать, если бы его внезапно отправили в Лондон, забрав палочку, и сказали быть нормальным.

— Я скорее в Азкабан отправлюсь, чем уйду из волшебного мира, Гарри. Я Малфой. Я _должен_ что-то делать.

В этот момент Гарри увидел Драко — в его вздёрнутом носе. В голосе — пафосном, самоуверенном… Отчаянном?

— Я знал одного мальчика, — начал Гарри, — который делал всё, что хотел от него отец. Он думал, это его долг. Его роль.

_Сектумсемпра. Туалет. Повсюду кровь. Белое лицо, белые волосы. Дрожащие руки, кровь, льющаяся рекой._

— От него осталась одна оболочка. Он слаб, напуган и _несчастен_. И он так в этом увяз, что уже не может выбраться.

Абраксас нахмурился.

— Так он угодил своему отцу?

— Нет. Ему всё было мало. Ему невозможно было угодить. Всё кончилось тем, что он разрушил сам себя.

Презрительная усмешка Абраксаса, когда он говорил о маглах, его верность Реддлу. Это было их будущим, но Гарри сделал бы всё, чтобы его предотвратить.

_Волдеморт_ _… Пожиратель смерти… Люциус…_ _Драко_ _…_

Он прервал себя.

— Не думаю, что работа в Министерстве меня разрушит, — сказал Абраксас задумчиво. — Но, на самом деле, нет смысла устраиваться туда сразу после Хогвартса. Это может подождать.

— Ты можешь попробовать рисование. В волшебном мире, не в магловском. А потом вернуться к варианту с Министерством.

— Наверное, — сказал Абраксас. — Но это очень рискованно. Что, если им будет за меня стыдно?

— Тогда они того не стоят. Хотя бы… подумай об этом.

Они пошли на завтрак. Бодрствовал один Розье, который поднял брови, увидев Абраксаса, как бы говоря — серьёзно? Ты всё ещё с ним таскаешься?

— Не переживай об этом, — сказал Абраксас. — У тебя позже квиддич. Не нужно отвлекаться.

Гарри уже поднес ко рту кусок бекона.

— У меня что?

— Твои отборочные по квиддичу. Только не говори, что забыл.

— Конечно нет.

_Уже суббота?_

— Ну ладно, может быть. У меня нет никакого снаряжения. Даже метлы.

— Можешь взять мою. Только не сломай.

Гарри представить себе не мог, чтобы Драко Малфой добровольно предложил ему одолжить свою метлу. Возможно, пора было перестать их сравнивать.

— Я бы никогда, — сказал Гарри. — За кого ты меня принимаешь? За первокурсника?

— Ну, ты же только поступил в школу, — улыбнулся Абраксас.

Они уже заканчивали трапезу, когда в зал вошли Белинда и Лукреция. Светлые волосы Белинды были опять заплетены в косу, а Лукреция забрала свои в небрежный пучок, оставив пряди ниспадать на лицо.

— Отлично, — сказала она, давя зевок. — Передай, пожалуйста, кофе, Гарри.

Он подтолкнул его по столу.

— Мой отец слышал, что Гриндевальда заметили во Франции, — продолжила она. — Далеко от Шармбатона, но всё же достаточно близко, чтобы начать беспокоиться.

Белинда закатила глаза.

— А тебе-то о чём беспокоиться? Ты чистокровная. _Ты_ с ним сражаться не будешь.

— Верно, — согласилась Лукреция. Она взглянула на Гарри. — Но всё равно тревожно.

Тот постарался изобразить печаль, испуг или что-то в этом роде. И похоже, у него получилось, потому что, когда Абраксас открыл рот, Белинда шикнула на него, и её лицо подобрело.

— Это не то, что нужно обсуждать за завтраком, — сказала она. — Я слышала, ты пробуешься в квиддичную команду.

— Да, — ответил Гарри, не слишком удивлённый. Потому что _ну конечно_ половина факультета уже знала. — Ключевое слово — «пробуюсь».

Абраксас рассмеялся.

— Ты такой пессимист, — сказала Лукреция, поджав губы. Когда она была недовольна, то становилась немного похожа на миссис Уизли или даже на Джинни.

При мысли о Джинни у Гарри всё внутри сжалось, яичница с беконом неуютно болталась в желудке. На секунду он почти забыл, насколько неправильно всё происходящее.

— Боюсь, моё имя обязывает, — сказал Гарри. — Гарри Поттер, бедный сирота-пессимист.

_Мальчик, Который Выжил._

Белинда удивленно подняла брови.

— Интересно. Не то чтобы я хотела поддержать этот пессимизм, но ты в курсе, что идёт дождь?

Гарри повернул голову и посмотрел в одно из окон.

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Абраксас твёрдо. — Верно, Гарри?

Гарри прожевал.

— Видал и похуже, — согласился он.

***

  
К тому моменту как на завтрак спустился Альфард Блэк, Лукреция смеялась над тем, сколько Гарри ест.

— Ты не видела моего друга, Рона, — запротестовал он, не в силах скрыть улыбку. — Тогда бы ты заговорила.

Белинда улыбалась, глядя на Лукрецию с хитрым выражением лица.

— Познакомь их. Лукреции он может понравиться.

Лукреция бросила на неё такой испепеляющий взгляд, что кто угодно отпрянул бы.  
Но не Белинда.

Они обменялись взглядами, в этот напряженный момент общаясь без слов.

— Я просто шучу. Ты… так защищаешься.

У Гарри не было времени гадать, что происходит. Альфард Блэк сел к ним. Он был полностью экипирован в травянисто-зелёную квиддичную форму с капитанским значком на груди.

— Готов? — Он потянулся к тосту в центре стола.

— Да, — ответил Гарри. — Но у меня нет снаряжения.

— Есть запасное. Правда, надо его хорошенько почистить чарами.

Гарри содрогнулся при мысли о вонючей запасной форме.

— Класс. Я ведь всегда могу и в своей мантии полетать?

— Смешно.

Они закончили есть и вышли на улицу.

Белинда ошиблась насчёт погоды. Дождь прекратился, небо приобрело серый оттенок раннего утра, и бледный свет едва пробивался сквозь облака. Они пересекли поле для квиддича по влажной траве, блестящей от росы.

Гарри никогда раньше не был в слизеринской раздевалке и немного расстроился. Она выглядела точь-в-точь как гриффиндорская, если не считать зелёных полотенец.

— Не сломай мне метлу, — наказал Абраксас, передавая её.

Это была не Молния. На самом деле, она была примерно такой же, как им давали на первом курсе, только без кривых прутьев.

— Не сломаю, — сказал Гарри. — Обещаю.

Отборочные прошли очень похоже на то, что было на первом курсе с Оливером Вудом. Разве что Гарри не нужно было объяснять правила игры, и Абраксас с Альфардом ему не поддавались.

Они оба сидели на мётлах с битами загонщиков и швыряли бладжеры со всех сторон. Гарри в жизни не приходилось столько уворачиваться. Метла была очень медленной и требовала гораздо больших усилий для разворота, чем Молния, которой он мог управлять одним пальцем.

Начался дождь. Гарри поймал все трансфигурированные снитчи, что метались по полю, и наконец заметил настоящий у одного из колец. Когда они закончили, он весь раскраснелся, вспотел и промок под дождем, но чувствовал себя более живым, чем за всё время за последние недели.

— Ты принят, — всё, что сказал Альфард Блэк.

Абраксас улыбался во весь рот и, когда Гарри вернул ему метлу, сделал вид, что осматривает её, проверяя на повреждения.

Они приняли душ под тёплой водой. Гарри как никогда ясно осознавал, сколько шрамов он собрал. Один от клыка василиска на руке, другой — похожий на укол укус Нагайны.  
Поблёкшая отметка на руке — _«Я не должен лгать»_ — и белый овальный след от медальона.

 _Это_ было бы сложно объяснить.

Но Альфард и Абраксас ничего не сказали, и они снова направились в Хогвартс. Рон и Гермиона выходили из Зала.

— Гарри. — Глаза Гермионы засверкали. — Во сколько ты встал?

— В два часа ночи? — предположил Рон.

— Примерно в шесть, — сказал Гарри. — Я плохо спал. Сны.

Они резко остановились.

— Сны? — повторил Рон. — _Эти_ самые сны?

— Это невозможно, — сказала Гермиона. — Волдеморт не пытался убить тебя здесь. Он даже не существует.

— Не такие сны, — быстро поправился Гарри. — Мне так не кажется. Шрам не болит. Но…

Он рассеянно потёр голову.

— Кошмары.

— У меня тоже, — тихо сказала Гермиона. — О поместье Малфоев.

Рон схватил её за руку и сжал, словно боялся, что она исчезнет.

— То же самое. Те мозги в Министерстве. — Его передёрнуло. — И поместье Малфоев. Егеря. Вся эта чёртова охота за крестражами.

— Когда мы вернёмся, — сказал Гарри, не обращая внимания на мрачное выражение лица Гермионы, — нам нужно будет опять проникнуть в Гринготтс. За чашей.

— Если мы вернёмся ровно в тот же момент времени, — сказала она, — то уже будем там. И у меня будет меч.

— Крюкохват… — начал Гарри.  
  
— Будем решать проблемы по мере поступления. И разве ты сам не говорил, что он может взять меч, когда все крестражи будут уничтожены?

Казалось, что это было много лет, столетий назад.

— Ага. Говорил. 

Гарри совсем не нравилось смиренное выражение её лица. Ради него она пыталась держать язык за зубами. О чём они думали? Что придётся застрять тут?

Вчера они виделись с Дамблдором, но тот не нашёл ничего, что могло бы помочь.

— Я хочу снова увидеть свою семью, — сказал Рон, будто читая его мысли. — Мы вернёмся.

— Дамблдор что-нибудь придумает. — Гарри чувствовал неуверенность. — Или мы… мы вломимся в этот долбанный сейф Лестрейнджей и найдём те самые часы. Может, это вернёт нас обратно.

— Или убьёт, — сказал Рон.

— Ты даже не знаешь, есть ли они там, — сказала Гермиона. — Я думаю, нам нужно их починить. Я всё ещё читаю, и это необычно, но… они перенесли нас в это конкретное место. Они вели сюда. И если мы сможем их починить…

— То вернёмся обратно в хранилище, — закончил Рон. 

— Именно.

Гарри задумался, и его мысли вернулись к Реддлу, который, похоже, наблюдал за ним. К чемодану, в который Гарри не смог забраться.

— Вам нужно забрать фальшивый медальон.

Рон и Гермиона замолчали.

— Да и вообще мой мешочек из ишачьей кожи. Только я могу его открыть, но Реддл может его _уничтожить_. Если он найдёт то, что осталось от моей палочки, снитч, медальон или карту…

_Реддл с картой, показывающей каждого в Хогвартсе._

— В спальне оставлять его опасно. Если что-то случится…

_Он не узнает. Не узнает. Нельзя._

— Я возьму, — сказал Рон. — У Гермионы уже всё в сумке. Мы положим его туда.

Гарри выдохнул.

— Хорошо. В Гриффиндорской гостиной ему безопаснее. Может, я параноик, но держать его рядом с Реддлом…

Рон содрогнулся.

— Я бы и спать не смог, — согласился он.

Единственным, что Гарри оставил себе, была мантия-невидимка. Он хотел отдать и её тоже, но Гермиона настояла.

— Ты рискуешь больше всех, — сказал Рон. — Тебе она понадобится.

Гарри это не нравилось, но, отдав Рону фальшивый медальон, он словно сбросил с плеч невидимый груз.

Только позже Гермиона спросила о маховике времени. 

— Он у меня в кармане. — Он вытащил часы и показал ей. — Просто на всякий случай.

— Это рискованно, — сказала она. — Что, если он взорвётся? Или убьёт тебя?

Они оба подумали о медальоне, отравленном тёмной магией. Но маховик был другим.

— Тогда я спрячу его в чемодан, — сказал он, не уверенный в том, что говорит правду. Потому что несмотря на слова Гермионы, он этого _не хотел_. Гарри не знал, почему, но одна мысль о расставании с маховиком казалась до невозможного неправильной.

***

  
Как и всё, чего боишься, среда подкралась слишком скоро. Часы бежали, как минуты, и многие из них были полны тревоги. Неделя пронеслась как будто за ночь. В среду уже не удастся избежать встречи с Реддлом. Гарри будет торчать с ним весь обед. Один.

— Притворись, что ты ничего не имеешь против него, — посоветовала Гермиона.

Гарри фыркнул. Реддл и так что-то подозревал, а резкие перепады настроения только усугубят ситуацию.

— Нет, послушай меня, Гарри, не раздражай его. Хватит вести себя так, будто он твой злейший враг. Ты же теперь слизеринец, не так ли?

Гарри и Рон синхронно на неё уставились.

— Тогда _будь_ слизеринцем. Представь, что это Слизнорт — твой репетитор. Или обычный староста, которого ты считаешь совершенно безобидным.

— Который не убивал всю твою семью, Миртл и не называет себя _Тёмным лордом_ , — сказал Рон. — Раз плюнуть, да?

Глаза Гермионы сощурились.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что случится, если Гарри начнёт обращаться с ним как с убийцей? Или будет раскидываться заклинаниями с ним рядом?

— Я не настолько тупой, — вставил Гарри.

Его проигнорировали.

— Это продлится около часа, — продолжила Гермиона. — Постарайся вести себя невинно, _пожалуйста_. Ты уже думаешь, что он тебя подозревает. Это твой шанс всё исправить.

— Просто прикинься дурачком, — посоветовал Рон. — И подпали себя, пытаясь зажечь котёл. Тогда получится смыться.

Гарри невольно рассмеялся.

— Я не имею ничего против Тома Реддла, — сказал он, пробуя слова на вкус.

Это звучало _неправильно_.

— И у него нет причин что-то подозревать. Я новый студент, который отстаёт по зельям и ничего не знает о том, что происходит в Слизерине.

— Ты ни разу даже не слышал слова «Пожиратель смерти», — подсказала Гермиона.

Гарри принял недоумевающий вид.

— Пожиратель смерти? Это что такое?

Начал звенеть звонок.

— Удачи, — сказал Рон, похлопав его по спине.

— Всё будет хорошо, — заверила Гермиона. — Представь, что он обычный студент.

— Уверены, что мне нельзя прогулять? — Голос Гарри приобретал отчаянные нотки. — Ну там, дату перепутал?

Она заколебалась, но удача была не на их стороне.

— Гарри, — произнёс чей-то голос.

Они развернулись. Слизнорт шёл по коридору прямо к ним.

— Как раз вовремя, мой мальчик. Теперь следуй за мной.  


***

  
Они спустились в подземелья, и всю дорогу профессор Слизнорт что-то щебетал. Гарри слушал вполуха. Тревожное ожидание поселилось внутри, и он был слишком занят, пытаясь сохранить ровное дыхание. Периодически он согласно мычал, что профессора Слизнорта, по всей видимости, вполне устраивало.

Добравшись до класса зелий, они повернули и вошли в такую же пустую комнату.

— Раньше было два учителя зелий, — сказал профессор Слизнорт. — Но теперь остался я один, так что запасной класс больше не нужен. Только для студентов, сдающих ЖАБА, и дополнительных занятий с учителями.

— То есть вы останетесь с нами, профессор?

Слизнорт сдавленно хохотнул.

— Не вижу в этом необходимости. Вы ведь не напиток Живой смерти варите? И Том весьма способный студент. — Он кивнул сам себе. — Более чем способный.

Дверь отворилась, и появился Реддл с улыбкой такой же сияющей, как и его ботинки. Волосы аккуратно спадали ему на лоб, а глаза ярко блестели.

— Как раз вовремя. Заходи.

Слизнорт пустился в объяснения по поводу подготовки к тому, что они делали в последний раз на уроке. Гарри вспомнил своё странное текучее варево оранжевого цвета с полуулыбкой.

— Ингредиенты там. — Он махнул рукой в сторону задней комнаты. — И если вам понадобится помощь, не забудьте покинуть класс до того, как что-нибудь взорвётся.

Он нервно засмеялся.

— Всё поняли, мальчики?

Они оба кивнули.

— Отлично, отлично.

И он удалился, оставив их в полной тишине. Гарри чувствовал на себе взгляд Реддла. Его глаза, казалось, прожигали насквозь. Даже не оборачиваясь, он знал, что тот ухмыляется.

— Пойду за ингредиентами, — сказал Гарри, срываясь с места.

Он попытался вспомнить слова Рона и Гермионы.

_Веди себя естественно. Он обычный студент._

Обычный студент. Обычный студент.

— Нужна помощь?

Лицо Реддла появилось в дверях, и Гарри чуть не уронил крылья фей на пол.

— Ага, — сказал он, глубоко вздохнув. — Захвати котёл.

Вместо этого Реддл заколдовал его так, чтобы он летел рядом. Показушник.

— Я слышал, тебя приняли в команду по квиддичу. Решил заняться своими амбициями пораньше?  
  
_Какими ещё амбициями?_

— Э, да. Ну, знаешь, лучше быть готовым.

Реддл выглядел позабавленным, его лицо расчертила кошачья ухмылка.

— Разумеется, — согласился он.

Они начали нарезать ингредиенты. Реддл рассказывал Гарри разные вещи, и его голос приобрёл профессиональные нотки.

 _«А затем ты помешиваешь его три раза, чтобы связать яд слизня»_ или _«Спорыш обладает нейтрализующими свойствами, которые устраняют эффекты паслёна»._

Гарри предпочел бы бросить уже всё в котел и покончить с этим. Он бы даже выпил это зелье, если бы его так отпустили.

— Ты близок с Дамблдором, — заметил Реддл.

Гарри, который в этот момент перемешивал зелье, чуть не уронил туда палочку.

— Он хороший. Помог нам устроиться.

— В Слизерине?

— В _Хогвартсе_.

Реддл задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Боюсь, Дамблдор не особо спешит помогать слизеринцам. Он считает, что мы злодеи. — Его улыбка была странной — презрительной, задорной и в то же время зловещей. — Разве что ты единственное исключение.

— Он отвёл меня в Косой переулок, — сказал Гарри. — Это мило с его стороны. К кому, по-твоему, мне надо было пойти? К _Слизнорту_?

Реддл был близко, так близко, что его голос, казалось, пробирал Гарри до самых костей.

— Слизнорт не отличит один конец палочки от другого. Но если тебе нужна помощь _другого_ рода, например, встречи с игроками в квиддич или капитанами команд, то у него есть то, что тебе нужно. Никогда нельзя недооценивать такого влиятельного человека.

— Я не хочу жульничать и встречаться с каким-то капитаном. Я хочу доказать, что хорош сам по себе.

— Как благородно с твоей стороны. Так вот зачем ты здесь? Проявить себя?

— Я здесь, — огрызнулся Гарри, — потому что мою семью убил Гриндевальд, и это самое безопасное место в Европе. Не надо быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина.

И тут Реддл _засмеялся_.

Это был не высокий, холодный хохот Волдеморта и даже не обаятельный смех, который он показывал в кругу своих однокурсников. Он всё ещё был холодным, даже презрительным, но _настоящим_ — живым и весёлым. Смех человека, а не монстра.

— Конечно нет. Ты держишься особняком, Гарри. Душевные травмы?

— Что-то типа того.

— Мы сможем тебя защитить, знаешь. — Его голос был тихим, низким, слишком близко.

Гарри немедленно отступил на шаг, и глаза Реддла едва заметно сощурились.

— Тебе никогда больше не придётся бояться Гриндевальда.

— Я уже слышал о твоём _маленьком клубе_ , — сказал Гарри. — Но с меня хватит Тёмных искусств. Я просто хочу закончить школу.

— Я бы не называл это клубом. Скорее… революцией.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Чудесно. Мне неинтересно.

Он заново принялся помешивать зелье, как вдруг Реддл схватил его за запястье. Гарри отскочил назад, чуть не опрокинув котёл. Реддл улыбнулся такой реакции, наблюдая за ним своими пугающими глазами.

— Ты невнимателен. Магия, которую ты создаёшь — искусство, а не магловский бульон. У тебя никакой аккуратности.

Гарри попытался вырвать руку, но хватка Реддла была крепкой. На самом деле, чем больше Гарри вырывался, тем более довольным он выглядел. Наконец, Гарри замер и позволил Реддлу размешать это дурацкое зелье.

 _Чтоб он сдох_.

Реддл отпустил его. У Гарри по руке пробежали мурашки, заставив его вздрогнуть. Ему хотелось расцарапать её, скрести её под кипятком час или целый месяц. Но показывать это было нельзя.

— Только… э, аконит остался.

Он было собрался кинуть всё в котёл, но Реддл остановил его.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Потихоньку. _Терпение_.

— Ну, поторопись. Я есть хочу.

— Так отчаянно хочешь уйти? — поддразнил он.

Гарри старался говорить спокойно, несмотря на то, что это была самая странная ситуация, в которой он когда-либо оказывался.

— Никому не охота варить зелья во время обеда. Так что уж прости, что я от этого не в восторге.

Реддл понемногу начал добавлять аконит.

— А как насчёт Защиты? Тебе она интересна?

— Наверное. По крайней мере, больше, чем это.

Это был последний этап. Слава Богу.  
  
— У тебя, должно быть, было много практики.

— Да, то есть, погоди, что? Не больше, чем у любого другого.

— Профессор Вилкост сказала, что у тебя удивительно быстрые рефлексы, разве нет?

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Ну ты меня знаешь. Квиддич.

Он закинул остатки аконита в котёл. На челюсти Реддла дёрнулся мускул, как будто его злило намеренное неповиновение рецепту.

Откуда Реддл вообще узнал, что сказала профессор Вилкост?

Гарри нахмурился.

— Чего тебе надо? Собираешься бесить меня и отпускать загадочные реплики время от времени? Потому что, честно, мне плевать.

— Я хочу узнать, почему ты меня избегаешь.

Брови Гарри поднялись, сердце бешено заколотилось.

— Избегаю тебя? Это чуток самонадеянно, не считаешь?

— У всех нас есть свои подозрения, — ответил тот беззаботно. — Но я знаю, что не нравлюсь тебе, Гарри. Ты только посмотри, как тебе не терпится уйти. Я хочу знать правду.

Секунда молчания.

— Ты псих, — сказал Гарри. — Не знаю, то ли ты привык, что все без ума от _великого Тома Реддла_ , то ли ещё что, но я против тебя ничего не имею. В это так сложно поверить?

— Ты лжёшь, — сказал Реддл. Его глаза сияли, поблескивали. Он этим _наслаждался_. — Что именно я тебе сделал?

— Раздражаешь меня?

— Я узнаю, ты ведь понимаешь. — Он рассмеялся. — У нас впереди ещё много сред.

— Ты ненормальный, — пробормотал Гарри.

Когда он вышел из комнаты, его трясло. От злости, от тревоги, от желания _закричать_. Реддл подначивал его, дразнил, как кошка мышку. Только и ждал, когда он ошибётся.

Мысль о том, что он может ошибиться — и подвергнет опасности не только себя, но и Рона, и Гермиону — была ужасающей. Хуже всего на свете.

Смех Реддла ещё звенел у него в ушах всю дорогу из подземелий. Он ничего не докажет. Он ничего не узнает.

Гарри наполнила уверенность. Решимость. Он ничего не узнает, потому что Гарри ему не позволит.

Он пойдёт к Дамблдору. И начнёт уроки окклюменции ещё раз.


	6. Ловцы снов

После того как Гарри рассказал Рону и Гермионе, как прошло их с Реддлом занятие, они оба забеспокоились. Гермиона, необычайно бледная, советовала ему стараться больше не раздражать Тома, отчего Гарри подавил смешок. Она не считала Окклюменцию разумным решением. Что, если в воспоминаниях Гарри Дамблдор увидит свою смерть? Это наверняка изменит будущее.

Но всё _уже_ изменилось, и Рон был с ним согласен.

— Ты же не можешь вечно избегать его взгляда в надежде, что он не прочитает твои мысли.

_«У нас впереди ещё много сред»._

Эти слова отзывались эхом в его голове так же отчетливо, как и в тот день. Реддл не оставит его в покое — Гарри был его новой блестящей головоломкой. И, в конце концов, Гермиона с этим согласилась.

Отношение факультета к нему резко ухудшилось. Гарри не понял, когда оно изменилось, — казалось, обстановка охладела за одну ночь. Тёплый приём, который ему оказывали раньше, исчез. Лукреция больше не улыбалась и не махала ему рукой, Белинда не предлагала свою дружбу. Эйвери и Розье, которым он не нравился, но они держали это при себе, теперь его провоцировали.

И когда Гарри увидел Реддла, восседавшего в одном из кресел перед огнём, с зелёным пламенем, мерцающим на лице, — он всё понял. Это _его_ рук дело.

Что это было? Угроза? Способ показать свою силу?

Гарри смотрел на эту загадочную улыбку и не мог найти ответа.

Абраксас выглядел так, словно его разрывало надвое.

— Я не могу… — начал он. — Гарри, если ты совсем не хочешь участвовать в делах факультета, я не знаю, что произойдёт.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что мы не можем быть друзьями? — спросил Гарри.

Он взглянул на Альфарда Блэка, который сгорбился над журналом по квиддичу. _Любимый дядя Сириуса, которого убрали с семейного древа за то, что тот оставил ему золото._

— А что насчёт Альфарда? Как по мне, он не слишком вовлечён в это всё.

— Это другое. Альфард — чисто… — он замолчал.

— Чистокровный?

— Он _Блэк_. Не думаю, что ты осознаёшь, что значит это имя. Пока он не убивает слизеринцев, он может делать всё, что хочет. У Тома есть его одобрение. Они ладят.

_Одобрение._

Не дружба, не какие-либо другие отношения, которые, по мнению слизеринцев, были у них с Реддлом.

— Тогда у Тома есть и моё одобрение тоже, — солгал Гарри. — Я миллион раз говорил, что ничего против него не имею.

Абраксас не ответил. Он увидел что-то за спиной Гарри, отчего его бледное лицо стало почти прозрачным.

— Что ж, тогда пошли на травологию, Гарри, — произнёс голос. — Я очень рад твоему одобрению.

Гарри резко обернулся.

— Хорошо, — согласился он.

Он был так зол на Абраксаса, что предпочёл перетерпеть Реддла в одиночестве. Они вышли из гостиной и поднялись по каменным ступеням.

— Прошу прощения за их поведение, — сказал Реддл, когда понял, что Гарри не собирается говорить. — Они стремятся меня защитить.

— Я ничего тебе не сделал. Так зачем тебе сторожевые псы?

— _Сторожевые псы_ , — повторил Реддл. — И правда похожи. — Он пожал плечами. — Боюсь, с ними ничего не поделаешь.

 _Ещё как поделаешь_.

— Мне плевать, что ты можешь заставить весь факультет ненавидеть меня. Я не играю в твои глупые игры.

— Я бы не назвал это _игрой_.

Гарри схватился за шрам, вспыхнувший миллионом мурашек. Это было не похоже на боль, которая возникала, когда Волдеморт злился, — скорее любопытное, пульсирующее покалывание. Гарри опустил руку. Как шрам мог беспокоить его _здесь?_

Он взглянул на Реддла, с каждой минутой чувствуя всё большую тревогу.

— Голова болит, — сказал он.

— Любопытный шрам. — Реддл замедлил шаг, и Гарри пришлось сделать то же самое. — Как ты получил его?

— Тёмная магия. Какой-то волшебник пытался меня убить.

— Но ты выжил.

Он протянул руку, как будто хотел до него дотронуться. Гарри отшатнулся. Шрам уже покалывало, и он не хотел, чтобы Реддл лапал его.

— Не трогай!

Тот замер, расширив глаза. Рука, что тянулась к голове Гарри, медленно опустилась. Но Гарри успел заметить _его_. Кольцо — чёрное и громоздкое, совершенно неуместное на тонких пальцах Реддла.

— Это может быть неразумно. Тёмная магия всё-таки. — Гарри отвёл взгляд от кольца.

Крестраж. Ещё один.

— Может и так, — согласился Том. — Пойдём в класс.

Гарри направился дальше по коридору. Реддл убил последнего члена своей семьи. И он носил кольцо Мраксов — эту частичку своей _души_ — как почётный знак. Забрать его так, чтобы Реддл не узнал, никак не получится.

Он успокоил дыхание, приводя мысли в порядок.

— Отлично, мы вовремя, — сказал Гарри, когда они подошли к теплицам. — Не нужно ждать.

Реддл нахмурил брови, и Гарри невинно улыбнулся.

Он упрямо не смотрел на кольцо, чтобы не выдавать отвращения, и толкнул дверь.

***

Шрам не беспокоил Гарри до конца дня, но он не мог избавиться от неприятных ощущений. Какого чёрта шрам не даёт ему покоя здесь?

Потому что, как бы сильно он ни ненавидел Тома Реддла, тот не был Волдемортом, который пытался убить его в детстве. Они не связаны.

Он подумал о лукавой улыбке Реддла, его насмешливом смехе. Это просто невозможно.

Гарри не рассказал об этом Рону и Гермионе, у которых и так было дел по горло. Наверное, просто странная реакция. Обычная головная боль, ничего больше. Он пытался выбросить это из головы весь остаток дня.

После занятий по расписанию стояла тренировка по квиддичу. Абраксас был рядом и выглядел виноватым. Но Гарри всё ещё злился.

Внутри команды повисло напряжение, и, возможно, это было из-за того, что он только пришёл в команду, но загонщики, казалось, целились исключительно в него. И девушек не было.

Гарри задумался, что бы подумала об этом Джинни, и его живот скрутило, как и всегда при мыслях о ней. Джинни — замечательная, смелая — сейчас находилась в Хогвартсе. Другом Хогвартсе, которым управлял Снейп.

Или нет?

Голова гудела, когда он размышлял о путешествиях во времени и обо всех появившихся возможностях.

Он напоминал себе, что сейчас Джинни ещё даже _не родилась_. Но он вернётся. _Они_ вернутся.

После душа команда, не произнося ни слова, поплелась обратно в замок под моросящим дождём. В такие моменты Гарри задавался вопросом, почему он вообще захотел снова играть в квиддич.

Он закончил оставшуюся часть домашней работы (её было так много, что потребовалось несколько часов), провёл вечер с Роном и Гермионой, а когда объявили отбой, лёг спать. Он уже забыл о своём шраме и о происшедшем ранее. Гарри думал только о Джинни, об Уизли… О доме…

Прежде чем он уснул, картинка в его голове сменилась на Волдеморта — но не черноволосого и привлекательного, а ужасающего, с лицом белым, как мел.

***

Комната была большая, но без окон. У одной из стен в линию выстроились кровати — одинаково маленькие, с серыми, поеденными молью простынями, которые когда-то были белыми. Детей было намного больше, чем постелей. В комнате сидело около двадцати мальчиков и девочек, тесно жмущихся друг к другу, некоторые были на полу.

Среди них был и он.

Десятки детей. Кто-то плакал, кто-то вопил, но большинство просто смотрели пустым взглядом. Десятки детей, и ни одного приятного лица.

Злоба поглотила его, вытеснила все остальные мысли. Как долго он уже здесь… Как сильно он всё это ненавидел…

Крики становились невыносимыми, будто скрип пластинки или скрежет зубов. Снова и снова…

Пришлось уставиться в стену, потому что окон не было. Он так сильно ненавидел этих непослушных, глупых детей. Ненавидел, что сам застрял здесь. Ненавидел спать на холодном, твёрдом полу с влажными пятнами и плесенью. Есть консервированные _помои_.

Скрипнула дверь, и все обернулись. Крики стихли. Дверь открывалась медленно, с каждым дюймом издавая протяжной скрип.

В дверном проёме возник силуэт, тёмный в тусклом свете. Он медленно проникал в комнату, будто наполнял её собой… Огромная чёрная тень, призрачное создание. Что-то жуткое и непостижимое. Он чувствовал _это_ до самых костей.

Ближе, увеличиваясь…

Гарри резко проснулся.

Его сердце билось так сильно, что почти выпрыгивало из груди. Этот сон был яснее, чем всё, что он видел с тех пор как попал сюда. Все смутные впечатления, лица и чувства, мешавшие ему спать, слились в одну картину.

Это казалось реальностью…

Гарри не вскочил с кровати, как хотелось. Шрам не болел, но в том, кому принадлежал этот сон, сомнений не было.

Спящему на соседней кровати. В паре метров от него.

Реддлу.

***

После этого заснуть больше не удалось, и, когда первые лучи света начали пробиваться сквозь занавески, Гарри встал бодрым, ни капли не уставший, и был полон странной ясности, которая наступает после многих часов лежания в темноте.

Первое, что он сделал, это всё рассказал Рону и Гермионе.

Они не могли пойти к Дамблдору во время занятий, и Гарри был так рассеян, что даже не заметил на себе взглядов Реддла или болтовни Абраксаса.

Когда уроки закончились, они поднялись по мраморной лестнице — в какой-то момент Гарри чуть не пошёл в кабинет директора, забыв, что главный сейчас Диппет — и Гермионе пришлось напомнить, что им в другую сторону.

Дамблдор оторвался от книги, когда они ворвались в его кабинет. Он поправил на носу очки-половинки.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? Боюсь, я недалеко продвинулся с вашим маховиком. Было бы лучше, если бы вы одолжили его мне для более тщательного изучения.

Гермиона уставилась на Гарри.

Он вытащил его из кармана и неохотно отдал.

— Мы здесь не поэтому, — сказал он. — Я хотел узнать, научите ли вы меня окклюменции. Реддл владеет легилименцией, и если он что-нибудь узнает из моих мыслей, у всех нас будут проблемы.

— Ты считаешь, окклюменция необходима?

— Да.

Дамблдор не знал Волдеморта — не мог понять, какой ужас тот принёс. Само его имя заставляло замирать сердца.

— Ты говорил мне, что у тебя уже были уроки раньше, — начал Дамблдор. — С другим профессором, и что они не имели успеха.

— Это Снейп, — сказал Гарри. — Он лживый, вероломный ублю…

Гермиона громко прокашлялась.

— К тому же… — Он колебался.

Этой связи между ним и Волдемортом так и не нашлось объяснения. Он не был уверен, что даже Дамблдор — его Дамблдор — понял её. А если и понял, Гарри уже никогда не узнает.

— Когда Волдеморт попытался убить меня, проклятие отразилось. У меня остался этот шрам, и я могу чувствовать его эмоции, даже получать видения и говорить на парселтанге. Он связывал нас.

Дамблдор нахмурился, но не перебивал, и Гарри продолжил.

— Так было всегда. Шрам болит, когда Волдеморт злится, счастлив или испытывает сильные эмоции. Однажды он использовал это, чтобы обманом заманить меня в Министерство и получить пророчество. Наслал ложные воспоминания…

Гарри замолчал. Он не мог говорить о Сириусе.

— Вчера у меня заболел шрам всего на секунду, когда я разговаривал с Реддлом. И мне снились такие сны.

Он попытался объяснить их.

— Не понимаю, как это возможно, — произнесла Гермиона. — Гарри получил эту связь, потому что Волдеморт чуть не убил его в детстве. Не Реддл.

— Сами-Знаете-Кто, которого мы знаем, даже не существует, — согласился Рон.

Дамблдор задумался.

— Должно быть, это что-то более глубокое. Что-то внутри вас обоих, что соединяет вас вместе. Или, может быть, это потому, что ты видишь в мистере Реддле Тёмного Лорда, Гарри, и веришь этому так сильно, что обманул своё подсознание.

— Определённо нет, — сказал он. — Возможно, раньше, когда мы только прибыли сюда. Но теперь я знаю, что они разные.

— Мне нужно разобраться в этом. У вас одинаковые сердцевины палочек, верно?

— Палочки-сёстры, — согласился Гарри. — Но это тоже результат того, что Авада Кедавра отразилась от меня.

Так ведь? Внезапно он почувствовал себя потерянным.

— Я просто не понимаю…

— Я тоже, — согласился Дамблдор. — И я думаю, было бы лучше, если бы мистер Реддл тоже об этом не узнал. Я согласен учить тебя окклюменции.

— Отлично, — с облегчением произнёс Гарри. — Когда начнём?

— Как насчёт сейчас? — Дамблдор закрыл книгу на столе. — Нет времени лучше настоящего.

Гарри взглянул на Рона и Гермиону.

— Мы поймаем тебя позже, — сказал Рон, покидая кабинет. Он показал ему большой палец вверх. — Удачи.

Когда они ушли, Дамблдор поднялся, убирая со стола.

— Подождите! — выпалил Гарри. — Есть вещи, которые вам не следует видеть. Даже зная о будущем…

 _«Никто не должен видеть собственную смерть», —_ говорила Гермиона.

— Я могу отложить их в Омут. Если у вас есть Омут Памяти. Я только… Не подумайте…

Лицо Дамблдора смягчилось.

— Пожалуй, это будет к лучшему, Гарри. Ты можешь извлечь любые мысли обо мне или даже о Гриндевальде.

— Как мне это сделать? — спросил он.

Дамблдор подошёл к одному из своих шкафов и достал Омут Памяти.

В отличие от всех других случаев, когда Гарри его видел, сейчас внутри не было туманного белого света. Он был похож на чашу, полную тёмной сверкающей жидкости, которая, казалось, вечность двигалась по кругу, не достигая дна.

Гарри представил, что если он засунет туда руку, то вообще ничего не почувствует.

— Подумай о воспоминании, которое хочешь извлечь. Настолько отчётливо, насколько можешь. Или, как вариант, собери вместе всю информацию, которую хочешь достать. Отсортируй. Убедись, что всё чисто.

Всё, связанное с Дарами смерти и Гриндевальдом. Ночь, когда Дамблдор упал с Астрономической башни. Лицо Снейпа, когда тот выкрикнул Смертельное проклятие. Обугленная, почерневшая рука.

Гарри на мгновение подумал о Сириусе, но внутри него вспыхнуло что-то собственническое. Воспоминания — какими бы ужасными они ни были — принадлежали _ему,_ и он не мог с ними расстаться.

— Превосходно. Поднеси палочку к голове и прочувствуй, как вытаскиваешь воспоминания. Закрой глаза.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох.

— Ты почувствуешь, как они пытаются ускользнуть — не сопротивляйся — отпусти их.

Ощущение было неестественное, как будто пальцы копались в его мозгу. Он _почувствовал,_ как воспоминания ускользают… Остекленевшие глаза Дамблдора потускнели… Снейп стал чёрной тенью на Башне, которую Гарри видел уже не так отчётливо…

Он открыл глаза. От палочки шёл длинный серебристый след. Гарри смотрел на него всего мгновение, а в следующую секунду он оторвался и упал в Омут Памяти.

— Ещё раз, Гарри.

Следующая прядь падала в Омут, который теперь сиял, словно жемчуг, и напоминал облака. Гарри уставился на него и разглядел в тумане вспышку Тёмной метки.

Он быстро поднял глаза.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Дамблдор.

— Мой разум ясен.

_Не это ли имел в виду Снейп, когда говорил: «Очистите свой разум»?_

— Мои мысли… Я на них не сконцентрирован. Или на эмоциях.

— А как насчёт воспоминаний?

Гарри подумал о той ночи на Астрономической башне.

— Я всё ещё знаю, что случилось. Отдалённо. Я знаю, что они в Омуте Памяти. Но если задуматься, я не могу вспомнить. Не могу до них добраться.

Это было неприятно. Гарри знал, что произошло той ночью, но когда попытался вспомнить детали, то не смог. В его сознании появился блок, они были вне досягаемости. Формы и впечатления.

— Хорошо. Разумеется, ты можешь забрать их после урока.

Дамблдор, должно быть, заметил выражение лица Гарри.

— Воспоминания — это одновременно наше благословение и проклятие. Когда мы воскрешаем их в памяти, они заставляют нас чувствовать. Иногда это больно, и тогда приходится труднее всего. Но настоящее проклятие — воспоминания без каких-либо чувств, даже если сейчас тебе так не кажется.

— Как у Реддла.

— Возможно. Мистер Реддл пошёл на омерзительные средства, чтобы отгородиться от человечности. Средства, от которых он может никогда не оправиться. На которые может пойти.

Гарри нахмурился. Реддл несомненно на них пойдёт, он уже это сделал.

Дамблдор говорил так, будто…

— Думаете, он может _измениться_?

Дамблдор улыбнулся, но его улыбка не могла выглядеть печальнее.

— Может быть. А может быть и нет. После некоторых вещей, таких как крестражи, пути назад нет.

Гарри молчал.

— Отлично. — Дамблдор прочистил горло. — Начнём? Расслабь свой разум. Мне помогает, когда я представляю себе приятное место. Где комфортно. Спокойно. Мне нравится думать, что я на поляне. Весной. В окружении единорогов.

Гарри улыбнулся.

Он закрыл глаза и представил себе Нору. За столом кипела жизнь, Рон и Гермиона были по обе стороны от него, раскрасневшись от тепла. Там сидела Джинни и, поймав его взгляд, подмигнула ему с неторопливой и хитрой улыбкой. Рядом с ней сидели Фред и Джордж, они вместе, склонив головы, что-то планировали. Мистер и миссис Уизли улыбались.

А в самом конце стола сидели Сириус и Ремус, которые в этот момент выглядели моложе, чем когда-либо, годы стерлись с их лиц от смеха.

В углу потрескивал огонь, Живоглот тёрся о ногу Гарри.

— Я собираюсь проникнуть в твой разум. Постарайся осознать моё присутствие, а не только услышать заклинание. Сохраняй ясность ума.

Услышав это, он по привычке приготовился.

— Легилименс.

Это не было грубым проникновением Снейпа. Почти ничего не изменилось, разве что Нора немного исказилась… И Джинни напротив него исчезала…

— Твой разум очень спокоен. Хорошо. Осознай что-то чужеродное. Почувствуй это. Я попытаюсь найти твои воспоминания. Вытолкни меня так, как тебе кажется естественным.

А потом он почувствовал, как пальцы — аккуратные пальцы — ковыряются в его голове. Он увидел Рона и Гермиону ранее в этот же день — попытался вытолкнуть их, но они уже исчезли, превратившись в Абраксаса, который смотрел на него стоя рядом с Розье. Они преобразились в Реддла с кольцом Мраксов на пальце, броским и уродливым.

_Вытолкни его. Вытолкни._

Они находились в хранилище Беллатрисы, и было так темно, что он едва мог видеть. Карманные часы сияли, маня к себе… Изображение покачнулось.

Теперь Гарри видел тёмный подвал поместья Малфоев, лицо Петтигрю, когда его рука повернулась, обвивая собственную шею.

Крики прямо над их головами, громкие, высокие и полные боли.

_Гермиона._

Изображение исчезло вместе со всем остальным. Он упал, затаив дыхание. Как будто его снова и снова били Дадли и его банда.

— Я не могу этого сделать, — сказал он, наконец выпрямляясь. — Я просто не могу перестать поддаваться влиянию.

Дамблдор внимательно за ним наблюдал.

— Я думаю, что для первого урока всё прошло довольно хорошо. Не все могут овладеть окклюменцией, это очень редкий навык. Ты как открытая книга. Ты чувствуешь глубже, сильнее, чем остальные. Это не так уж плохо.

_Снейп бы не согласился._

— Твои воспоминания. Они более яркие, чем у других людей. Ужасные события оставляют неизгладимые впечатления. В таких моментах легко затеряться и позволить эмоциям взять вверх. Ты дорожишь своими лучшими воспоминаниями. Они священны. Вот почему окклюменция кажется тебе такой сложной, Гарри. Ты _чувствуешь._

— Дементоры всё равно любят меня, — пробормотал Гарри. — Знаете, я просто магнит для страданий. Может, так оно и есть.

Лицо Дамблдора было моложе, морщин было меньше. Но это был тот же голос, тот же человек. И это вызвало у Гарри волны тоски вместе с горько-сладкой грустью.

— Последнее воспоминание в подвале было свежим.

— Ага, — Гарри сглотнул. — Это произошло незадолго до того, как мы сюда попали.

— Прости за любопытство, но ты утопаешь в чувстве вины. Временами в окклюменции нужно обратиться к своим мыслям, до того как ты их спрячешь.

— Нас поймали из-за меня. Я произнёс имя Волдеморта. Это было табу, и я просто… я просто забыл. Не послушал. Кое-кто — наш друг — умер. И это моя вина.

— Что случилось с твоим другом?

— Он спас нас. Аппарировал. Но во время аппарации получил ножевое ранение.

— Гарри. — Голос Дамблдора был мягким. — Не могу сказать, что я знаю всё, через что ты прошёл, или даже небольшую часть. Но ты жертва обстоятельств. Ты Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Человек, чья работа — контролировать и руководить. И с лидерством приходит ответственность, а с ответственностью — вина. Гарри, ты никогда не сможешь спасти всех, как бы этого ни хотел.

— Я просто думаю, что чем бы я ни занимался, людям было бы лучше, если бы меня вообще не было. В долгосрочной перспективе.

— Согласятся ли с этим мистер Уизли и мисс Грейнджер? Я считаю, что, когда ты не можешь слушать себя, слушай своих друзей. Они почти всегда правы.

Гарри подумал о них и улыбнулся. Он был более чем благодарен за то, что они были здесь — не знал, как ему бы удалось сохранить рассудок в противном случае.

— В пятницу вечером мы можем потренироваться окклюменции ещё раз, если тебе удобно. В Запретной секции есть полезные книги. Возможно, ты уже читал их.

— Ага, — сказал Гарри. — Мой профессор считал меня безнадежным.

— Он так сказал?

— Он оказался Пожирателем смерти. В целом, от Снейпа это была похвала.

Дамблдор заставил Гарри вернуть свои воспоминания, и в ту минуту, когда серебристая прядь коснулась его головы, он снова увидел их в полной ясности, словно киноленту перед глазами.

— Моя дверь всегда открыта, — произнёс Дамблдор, когда Гарри собрался уходить. — В какой бы поздний час тебе это ни понадобилось.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри. Он толкнул дверь и пошёл по коридору.

***

В гостиной Слизерина была змея. У неё было длинное коричневое тело, голова с капюшоном, а чешуя блестела в зеленоватом свете.

Гарри не впечатлился.

Она обёрнулась вокруг руки Реддла, словно мини-версия Нагайны. Он знал, что она опасна — какой-то вид кобры. Змея заскользила по руке парня, её язык дрожал. Эйвери дёрнулся назад на своём месте, наблюдая за Реддлом с ужасом, восхищением и слишком уж большим трепетом.

Все остальные слизеринцы выглядели впечатлёнными демонстрацией парселтанга, наглядным напоминанием, что Реддл был _наследником_ Слизерина. Судя по выражению их лиц, неудивительно, что они выполняли то, о чём он просил.

Но Гарри не слышал шипения, как другие. Вместо этого он слушал, как Реддл разговаривал с глупой змеёй о Зале и Василиске. Это звучало намного менее феерично.

Он отгородился от болтовни и почти ничего не замечал, пока шипение не стало громче. Громко и прямо у него под боком.

Гарри поднял глаза.

— Это должно меня напугать? — Он посмотрел на кобру.

— Конечно нет, — произнёс Реддл. — Я просто подумал, что тебе здесь одиноко.

— Ну да, так оно и было. — Гарри приподнял брови. — Что тут скажешь? Я очень закрытый человек.

— Или ты намеренно меня провоцируешь.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Вот что я не понимаю. С чего ты взял, что весь мир вокруг тебя вертится?

— Потому что, Гарри, — почти промурлыкал он, понизив голос, — на этом факультете всё связано со мной.

Змея смотрела на Гарри чёрными глазами-бусинками.

— Чего тебе надо? — наконец спросил он. — Клятва, что я теперь тёмный волшебник и буду убивать маглов?

— Звучит отлично, — согласился Реддл.

Гарри ушам своим не поверил. Но, как ни странно, Реддл шутил.

— Я бы хотел прогуляться.

— Отлично, — сказал Гарри. — У тебя есть ноги. Прогуляйся.

Реддл сузил глаза.

— Не будешь ли ты так добр, _дорогуша_ , чтобы присоединиться ко мне?

 _Нет_.

— Почему бы и нет.

Он поднялся, и Реддл выглядел довольным. Словно победил. Гарри сдерживал свои эмоции, но внутри закипал. Он отбросил всё своё раздражение на потом. Что бы ни говорил Дамблдор, Гарри не мог находиться рядом с ним, не чувствуя раздражения.

Реддл положил змею, и та уползла. Они двинулись к выходу. Несмотря на то, что он был ненамного выше Гарри, шаги у Реддла были широкие, так что он быстро пересёк коридор и направился по другому.

— Мне не нравится иметь врагов, — сказал Реддл спустя некоторое время.

— У всех есть враги, — нахмурился Гарри.

_Особенно у тебя._

— Ты поймёшь, что я могу быть очень… приятным.

— Чушь собачья, Реддл.

Парень остановился и повернулся к нему лицом.

— Ты обычно зовёшь людей по фамилии?

— Да, вообще-то, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Например, _Дамблдор_ и _Слизнорт_. И _Хагрид_ , само собой.

— Хагрид? Этот третьегодка-гибрид?

— Ну конечно же ты будешь звать его гибридом. И где твоё безграничное дружелюбие?

— В том-то и дело, _Гарри._ Иногда у меня заканчивается терпение. «Полувеликан» звучит лучше? А как же то, что его _исключили_ за убийство студента? Достаточно аргументов в его оправдание?

Гарри сжал кулаки.

— У меня нет врагов, — продолжил Реддл, — потому что не соглашаться со мной — не очень приятно. Нужно быть полным дураком. А _врать_ мне — ну, мне даже жаль тебя.

— О, правда?

Издёвки над Хагридом. Самодовольное, высокомерное выражение лица Реддла, привыкшего добиваться своего. Змея, что обвивалась вокруг него, чтобы похвастаться.

Так невыносимо, так _мерзко_ , что Гарри захотелось вмазать ему по лицу.

— Ты меня не пугаешь.

— Тогда ты идиот. Тебе нравится, когда остальные слизеринцы игнорируют тебя? Полагаю, могло быть и хуже. Ты всё ещё спишь в общежитии. И Абраксас до сих пор не определился. Бедный Абраксас. Может, мне принять решение за него?

Гарри проигнорировал вопрос.

— У тебя всё схвачено, — сказал он. — Накормил их дерьмом о том, какие маглорождённые плохие. О возможности дать им силу. И этот твой _маленький клуб._ Как ты его назвал — революция? — Гарри фыркнул. — Думаешь, потому что ты говоришь на парселтанге, все должны тебе кланяться? Что ж, ты ошибаешься, Реддл. И я это докажу.

Лицо Реддла помрачнело.

— И что ты сделаешь? Подразнишь меня своими квиддичными амбициями? Ты _ничто_ по сравнению со мной.

Секунду спустя его палочка уже была в руке, бледное дерево мелькнуло меж его пальцев.

— И я выясню, почему ты лжёшь. _Легилименс._

Гарри как будто кто-то ударил по голове. Ни такта, ни деликатности. Только воспоминания, разрываемые на части, вспыхивающие яркими пятнами…

Кабинет Дамблдора из прошлого. Между ними кружится Омут Памяти. Джинни в платье подружки невесты. Смех чистый, громкий и резкий. Ослепительный зелёный свет. Его мать кричит…

И Гарри ничего не знал, кроме того, что Реддл был в его голове, и это было _неправильно_. Так неправильно, всё, чего он боялся. Он не должен этого видеть, ему нельзя читать мысли Гарри…

В следующий момент Гарри уже держал свою палочку — когда это произошло? — и картинки исчезли, сменившись лицом Реддла.

— Ты что, кинул в меня сглаз? — спросил Реддл медленно и недоверчиво.

— Ты пытался читать мои мысли!

— Я _уже_ прочитал твои мысли. И я удивлён. Не знал, что ты ненавидишь меня _так сильно_.

У Гарри не было времени думать ни о чём, кроме: _«Вот дерьмо»_.

Реддл не издал ни звука, но взмахнул палочкой, и времени на размышления не осталось. Гарри отпрыгнул, когда в него полетел красный свет. Его палочка дернулась в пальцах, когда заклинание скользнуло мимо.

— Остолбеней, — выпалил он.

Реддл шагнул влево, отбивая заклятие. Его глаза казались красными в мерцающем свете.

— Экспеллиармус, — воскликнул Гарри. — Бомбарда.

Реддл заблокировал оба, отбросив их на землю, словно мух. Затем взмахнул палочкой, и пурпурный свет зигзагом пронесся по воздуху, раскалённый и обжигающий. Гарри поднял щит, и заклинание отскочило, а щит прогнулся, начиная рушиться.

Ещё заклинания — сверкающие, паляще-яркие на большой скорости. Чем больше Гарри уворачивался, тем быстрее работал палочкой Реддл.

Что-то упало перед ним и взорвалось. Появилось облако чёрной пыли, сквозь которое он ничего не видел. Гарри не знал ничего, кроме того, что это больно. Сквозь свет и боль он сумел крикнуть:

— Экспеллиармус!

Палочка Реддла едва дёрнулась в руке, но не поплыла к нему.

Голова Гарри кружилась и была слишком тяжелой, а щит окончательно рухнул.

 _Инсендио_.

Его последнее отчаянное желание сработало.

Подол мантии Реддла загорелся. Вспыхнуло пламя из земли вокруг его ног, и он подпрыгнул, отвлёкшись на мгновение. Гарри воспользовался этой долей секунды.

— Флипендо.

Раздался грохот, словно выстрел. Сквозь пыль и дым Реддл отлетел назад, впервые получив удар, и стукнулся о стену. Не давая ему прийти в себя, Гарри направился вперёд с палочкой наготове.

— Экспеллиармус.

Реддл слабо отмахнулся. Его палочка болталась в пальцах, и он изо всех сил старался направить её прямо.

Гарри потянулся вперёд, чтобы вырвать её у него из пальцев, и Реддл зарычал, хватаясь за его мантию, как бешеная собака. Он не произнёс заклинания, но каждый нерв в теле Гарри вспыхнул от боли.

Он был в огне. Горел изнутри.

Его рот открылся в задушенном удивлении, но вместо того, чтобы отступить, он схватил Реддла за мантию и вмазал обратно в стену. В голове шумело — тяжелый влажный удар — и боль прекратилась.

— _Не связывайся_ со мной, Реддл, — выдавил он.

Губы Реддла скривились, но изо рта не донеслось ни звука. Он выглядел на грани сотрясения мозга и стоял на одной силе воли. Или, возможно, благодаря рукам Гарри, прижимавшим его к стене.

До этого момента Гарри не замечал, но он крепко сжимал Реддла за плечи, приковав его к стене. Вблизи его глаза действительно были красными. Это была не игра света.

_Красный, красный, красный, красный._

— Твои глупые игры закончились, — сказал Гарри. — Хватит бесить меня. Прекрати свои попытки узнать мои секреты. Я не один из твоих маленьких слизеринцев.

В его голове бурлила кровь, адреналин и гнев.

— Поверь мне, ты об этом пожалеешь.

Стоило Гарри отступить, как Реддл рухнул на землю. Он не произнёс ни слова. Только _смотрел_.

На стене было пятно крови, почти чёрное, где он приложился головой.

Гарри стало плохо. Он попятился из коридора прежде, чем кто-то успел его увидеть.

Что он натворил? Что с ним _не так_?

Теперь Реддл видел в нём угрозу, и ничего с этим не поделаешь.

Враг. Он официально сделал себя его врагом.

Прилив адреналина утих, а вместе с ним и гнев. Он никогда больше не застанет Реддла врасплох. Фактически, на него, вероятно, нападёт весь Слизерин или _Василиск_.

_Миртл. О боже, он станет следующей Плаксой Миртл._

И Реддл знал. Знал, что Гарри его ненавидит. Хуже того, он видел в Гарри угрозу, а не слабого, помешанного на квиддиче ученика.

Гарри бродил из коридора в коридор, благодарный, что они пустовали. Глубже в подземелья, подальше от Реддла и входа в общую гостиную. Как ему теперь туда вернуться? Спать в общежитии?

Он добрался до туалета, распахнул дверь и взглянул в зеркало. Его щека была рассечена — когда это случилось? — а лицо измазано тёмной пылью, которую наколдовал Реддл. Он осторожно вытер её.

Схватившись за раковину, он осознал, что _должен_ вернуться. Если он этого не сделает, будет выглядеть напуганным. Слабым.

И что бы ни собирался сделать Реддл…

Будет только хуже.

***

Том поднялся на ноги, поморщившись. В коридоре было пусто и тихо, не считая удаляющихся шагов. Он осторожно коснулся затылка, и его пальцы окрасились кровью.

Флипендо. Заклинание _второго курса_.

Стиснув зубы, он излечил ранение и поднялся.

Гарри Поттер застал его врасплох. Том не ожидал от него такой скорости и насколько быстрыми будут его инстинкты, несмотря на то, что он видел в классе Защиты. Гарри дрался так, будто делал это всю свою жизнь, мышечная память руководила его руками и ногами. Он сражался не на жизнь, а на смерть.

И Том этого не ожидал. Не видел ничего похожего.

Когда дело касалось слизеринцев, у него было достаточно власти.

Но это…

_Поттер победил его._

На секунду Том подумал о том, чтобы последовать за ним, пройти по коридору и разорвать его _пополам._

Но он не мог. Если он собирался разрушить жизнь Гарри, ему нужно действовать осторожно. Бей тогда, когда этого меньше всего ожидают. И Том умел удивлять.

Он всё ещё не узнал секрет Гарри. То, что он видел в его голове, было всего лишь вспышками. Дамблдор… Омут памяти…

У них были уроки? Для чего?

Том пригладил волосы и вернулся в гостиную. Его гордость задета. Ярость, как яд, пронизывала его кровь. Он был главным. _Он_ собирался стать Тёмным Лордом.

И Гарри Поттер — скрытный, упрямый Гарри Поттер, _одолевший_ его, — не сможет этому помешать.

***

Том ничего не сказал слизеринцам, хотя они были настолько жалкими, что, пожелай он, могли бы танцевать по всему Большому залу.

Он мог сделать жизнь Гарри невыносимой. Превратить его в изгоя. В отброса. Том мог настроить всех в факультете против него, сделать его жизнь настолько жалкой, что Гарри придётся ночевать под портретом гриффиндорской гостиной каждую ночь. Том хотел, чтобы он _умолял._

Но он ничего из этого не сделал. Поэтому Том собирался выяснить, что тот скрывает. Даже если это значит навредить двум его единственным друзьям.

В голове Реддла зрели планы, так много способов испортить Гарри жизнь. Он мог вмешаться в следующий матч по квиддичу, сломать его метлу в полёте. Дать ему _умереть._

Несчастный случай на лестнице. Поход в Запретный лес посреди ночи. Испорченное зелье, стирающее все его воспоминания.

Когда он лёг спать этой ночью, миллионы мыслей кружили в его голове, но кое-что полностью изменило его мнение. В эту ночь ему _приснился сон._

***

Он был в чулане.

В углу висел паук, а у головы болталась тусклая лампочка. Его ноги свело судорогой, а мочевой пузырь, казалось, вот-вот лопнет. Его маленькие, тонкие ручки стучали по дверце.

— Пожалуйста, тётя Петунья, мне нужно в туалет.

Как долго он здесь? Несколько часов? Дней?

Дверь открылась, и над ним нависла худая женщина с лошадиным лицом.

— Сразу же возвращайся, мальчишка. Я буду ждать.

Он нырнул ей под мышку и рванул по коридору. Ковёр под его ногами был узорчато розовым, а стены — зеленовато-коричневого цвета кошачьей рвоты. Добежав до двери, он открыл её…

Там стоял мальчик, белокурый, с розовым и очень толстым лицом. У него было по крайней мере шесть подбородков, которые дрожали, пока тот говорил.

— Ты что делаешь, _урод_?

Затем мальчик начал увеличиваться.

Жир исчез, когда он поднялся. Светло-соломенные волосы обмякли и почернели, спадая жирными прядями на желтоватое лицо. Тошнотворное дыхание, _шипящий_ голос. Длинная чёрная мантия до земли.

— Что я вам сказал? — спросил мужчина. — _Держите_ себя в руках. Преподать вам ещё один урок?

В его руках была палочка. Зелёный свет — Авада Кедавра — летел прямо ему в лицо.

Последнее, что Том услышал, был голос, будто женский крик.

Он проснулся.

Крик прекратился, зелёный свет погас. Реддл поднялся с кровати и вышел из гостиной. В коридорах было темно, доспехи отбрасывали длинные тени. Он поднимался по лестнице, освещая себе путь палочкой.

Том знал, что такое кошмары. И страх собственной смерти. Он стоял неподвижный, беспомощный, не имея возможности предотвратить это. Как его только ни называли: дьяволом, ангелом, ведьминым отпрыском. Но уродом — никогда.

В туалете он осветил раковины палочкой. Его разум был совершенно ясен.

— _Откройся._

Этот сон был не его. Каким-то невероятным образом он знал, кому он принадлежит. Том слышал этот крик раньше. Всего на секунду, используя Легилименцию.

Но этого было достаточно. Он уверен.

Сон был не Тома. Он принадлежал _Гарри._


	7. Полуправда

**Часть II**

Гарри ушёл из общей гостиной Слизерина, пока никто не успел с ним заговорить. _Подстеречь_ его. Что бы Реддл ни наговорил остальным — что бы там ни произошло — выяснять он не хотел.

Глаза слипались от пропущенных часов сна. Он долго лежал с палочкой в руке, прислушиваясь к темноте. Часы тянулись и тянулись, веками и минутами, пока мозг наконец не успокоился, и его не накрыло непрошеным сном.

Он поднялся по лестнице и увидел рыжую макушку Рона, покидавшего Большой зал с Гермионой под боком.

— Вы не поверите, — сказал Гарри, подходя к ним сзади, — но я облажался.

Рон развернулся и прыснул со смеху. Гермиона похлопала глазами, как сова.

— Не сомневайся, я тебе верю, — пробормотал Рон, начиная улыбаться.

Однако его улыбка испарилась, когда Гарри объяснил, что случилось прошлой ночью.

— Мы теперь ничего не можем сделать, — сказала Гермиона подавленно. — Что бы Реддл ни придумал, этого не избежать.

— Я так понимаю, ты не сможешь убедить его, что это простое недоразумение? — спросил Рон, как и Гарри, понимая сомнительность этого предложения.

— Я его ещё не видел. Я ушёл сразу, как только смог.

Гарри не _хотел_ встретиться с Реддлом и столкнуться с ужасами, которые от этого несомненно произойдут.

— Что бы он ни задумал, ничего хорошего ждать не стоит, — содрогнулся Рон. — Надо рассказать Дамблдору.

— Он ничего не может сделать, — возразила Гермиона. — Нет совершенно никаких доказательств, что Реддл… такой, какой он есть. Все профессора его обожают. И ни один не станет принимать чью-либо сторону в _драке_.

Её слова затушили в нём последний огонёк надежды.

— Тогда готовим мне похороны, — сказал Гарри. — Может, я заберу Реддла с собой, и вы сможете вернуться обратно в будущее. Весело будет, наверное.

— Не говори глупостей, — поджала губы Гермиона. — _Соври_ ему. Говори, что требуется. Не подначивай его. И бога ради, Гарри, держи себя в руках!

— Он читал мои мысли!

— Надо было хотя бы притвориться, что ты плохо колдуешь. Реддл воспримет это как вызов. Думаешь, хоть кто-то его раньше побеждал?

— Может, вызов ему и нужен, — пробурчал Рон.

Гермиона бросила на него злобный взгляд.

— Поверить не могу! — процедила она сквозь зубы. — Это вам не состязание. Нам нужно вернуться в будущее и не дать _Тому Реддлу_ выведать все наши тайны.

— А как же наши планы по его разоблачению? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Это было _раньше_! Думаю, у нас и без того проблем полно. — Её ноздри раздулись.

— Не поспоришь, — согласился Рон.

Мимо них прошла группка студентов, окинув их любопытными взглядами. Гарри подождал, пока они не скроются за дверьми Большого зала.

— Ну и что вы мне посоветуете?

— Скажи Реддлу, чтобы он отвалил, или ты его заставишь, — предложил Рон.

— Скажи, что это недоразумение, — ответила Гермиона.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Недоразумение? Мы же не из-за домашки поцапались. Он знает, что я его _ненавижу_.

— Ну, удачи, — пожелал Рон. — Ты всегда можешь проклясть его так, что он проваляется в больничном крыле месяц. Или притвориться, что у тебя драконья оспа. Тогда в изоляции окажешься уже ты. Там строго никаких __посетителей.

Гарри на мгновение задумался.

— Гермиона права, — сказал он, глянув на неё. — Ну, в каком-то смысле. Я не могу прятаться. Или… провернуть _вот это_ , Рон. Так будет только хуже. Мне надо просто вести себя как идиот, у которого проблемы с самоконтролем.

— Погоди, _что_?

— Шучу, — Гарри усмехнулся. — Я думал о других твоих словах. Когда ты сказала _соврать_. Если я смогу наплести что-нибудь, чтобы совсем сбить его со следа…

— Довольно рискованно со всем этим чтением мыслей и прочим, — сказал Рон.

-…тогда он никогда не поймёт, почему я на самом деле его ненавижу. Он обычный студент. Может, у него свой культ и крестражи, но мы имели дело со _взрослым_ Волдемортом и выжили.

Гермиона выглядела впечатлённой.

— Тебе нужно продумать этот план сегодня же. А лучше всем вместе. Пока же это значит: игнорируй его и не беси.

— Игнорировать и не бесить, — повторил Гарри, как пятилетний ребёнок, изучающий алфавит, и широко им улыбнулся. — Что в этом сложного?

***

Принцип «игнорировать и не бесить» длился в общей сложности пять часов. Гарри пытался, это он мог сказать с уверенностью. Занятия он провёл вдали от всех слизеринцев. Не осмеливался даже смотреть в сторону Реддла, чтобы не поймать его взгляд. День шёл, и Гарри начал беспокоиться, нервничать. _Ничего_ не изменилось.

Вместо того чтобы устроить ему ад на земле, Реддл сделал прямо противоположное. Белинда улыбнулась Гарри на трансфигурации, как будто ничего не произошло. Абраксас выловил его, как только закончился первый урок, неловко шаркая ногами.

— Я помню, я говорил, что твоя отстранённость от дел Слизерина делает ситуацию неловкой. — Он заламывал руки. — И это правда. Но я не хочу, чтобы наша дружба прекращалась.

_«Нельзя иметь всё и сразу»_ , — прошептал тихий голос у Гарри в голове. Он его проигнорировал.

— Я думал, тебя не волнуют мои… _убеждения_? Не это ли были твои первые слова?

— Лично меня — нет. Но они всё усложняют. Реддл… — он умолк, и это породило новую волну неловкого шарканья и ёрзания.

— Реддл _что_?

— Ничего, — сказал Абраксас. — Это уже неважно.

Гарри промолчал. Кажется, Абраксас не знал о его вчерашней драке с Реддлом — но мало ли?

На этом факультете что угодно могло происходить. А Гарри не знал, потому что _не участвовал в его делах_.

Однако что бы там всё-таки ни происходило, он собирался это выяснить. Все эти встречи Пожирателей смерти и тайные разговоры. Их планы. Он собирался выяснить, как Реддл превратил всех в заискивающих подлиз. Пришла пора воспользоваться мантией-невидимкой.

Когда уроки кончились, Гарри выскочил из класса, твёрдо намеренный встретиться с Гермионой и Роном и решить, что делать дальше. Использовать мантию было рискованно, но она редко его подводила. Да и кто его так заподозрит? Гарри нужно было узнать, что задумал Реддл и что знали остальные.

Но как только он вышел в коридор, с головой, гудящей от мыслей, кто-то преградил ему путь. Словно туча, наползающая на солнце, само его присутствие было зловеще. Блеснул значок старосты школы.

— Гарри, — произнёс Реддл. На этот раз он не улыбался — его лицо было холодным и напряжённым, каким Гарри его ещё не видел.

— Иди за мной.

Он, не оглядываясь, зашагал по коридору.

Гарри на миг заколебался. Но несмотря на свои инстинкты, несмотря на голос в голове, который сильно смахивал на Гермиону, Гарри последовал за ним — возможно, на верную смерть, но готовый это выяснить.

Он засунул руки в карманы и приободрился, нащупав там палочку.

_Ему семнадцать. Он не Волдеморт. Ты видал и похуже._

Эти мысли мало утешали. Реддл всё шагал, пока они не дошли до конца коридора. Студенты стекались в противоположном направлении, в сторону общих гостиных, на улицу, в Большой зал, _оставляя их наедине_ _._

— Не считаешь, что мы можем назвать это большим недоразумением? — спросил Гарри.

Выражение лица Реддла ничуть не изменилось, осталось таким же жёстким, нечитаемым и бесстрастным. Голоса студентов стихли. Воцарилась тишина, которая, казалось, длилась вечно.

— Я собирался разорвать твой разум на части, — наконец сказал Реддл.

— Но внезапно передумал?

— Я мог бы заставить каждого в этой школе ненавидеть тебя. Я мог бы достать нужную мне информацию и позаботиться о тебе не хуже дементора.

Гарри не смог удержаться.

— Ты можешь сделать что-то хуже, чем высосать из меня _душу_?

Уголки губ Реддла изогнулись вверх — первый намёк на гнев пробился сквозь его маску.

— Я мог бы тебя _уничтожить_. На пару с двумя твоими гриффиндорцами. Это было бы безмерно приятно.

— Так что тебя останавливает? — спросил Гарри. — Или это просто небольшая вступительная речь?

Глаза Реддла блеснули. На секунду Гарри подумал, что тот сейчас его проклянёт, и напрягся, в любой момент готовый вытащить палочку.

— К сожалению, нет, — несмотря ни на что, голос Реддла был мягок. Был низким, тихим и ровным. — Что я _на самом деле_ хочу узнать, так это то, как ты проник ко мне в голову.

Гарри представлял себе что угодно, но только не это.

— К _тебе_ в голову? А ты, случаем, не забыл, как пытался прочесть мои мысли?

Реддл расхохотался — низко, холодно, насмешливо.

— Не прикидывайся дурачком.

Вспышка света — и Гарри отбросило к стене, перед глазами поплыли чёрные пятна. Времени выхватить палочку не было, он даже не увидел, как Реддл двинулся.

Дыхание перекрыло.

Он схватился руками за шею, но там ничего не было. Минуту он захлёбывался, задыхался, царапал себе горло, пытаясь развеять заклинание, но вместо слов вырывались вздохи и хрипы. Голова наполнялась давлением, глухой гул становился всё громче и громче — его разум был готов взорваться…

Вдруг всё прекратилось.

Гарри вдохнул полной грудью.

— Какого… _хрена_?! Я не понимаю, о чём ты!

Лицо Реддла исказила ярость, и он как никогда раньше был похож на Волдеморта.

— Я могу заставить тебя ответить. Ты этого хочешь? Это сэкономило бы время и силы нам обоим.

Гарри встретился с ним взглядом, посмотрел ему прямо в лицо.

— Я понятия не имею, о чём ты болтаешь, — его голос звучал хрипло, резко, совсем не так, как он себе представлял. — Так что, если будешь так любезен _объяснить_ , а не психовать.

Реддл склонил голову в сторону.

— Хорошо. Каким образом я увидел твой сон вчера ночью, несмотря на то, что у меня самая сильная окклюменция в школе?

— _Сон_?

Тон Гарри повысился от шока, сердце начало гулко стучать.

— Какой ещё сон?

— Не очень приятный. Полагаю, его даже можно назвать _кошмаром_.

Гарри фыркнул.

— И как ты понял, что он мой, а не просто плод твоего больного воображения?

— У меня свои причины.

Реддл нахмурился. Он всматривался в Гарри так пристально, что тот поёжился.

— Если ты мне лжёшь…

— Я не вру! Зачем мне посылать тебе свой сон? Это вообще возможно?

— Это ещё _менее_ возможно, если ты об этом не подозреваешь. Хотя, полагаю, _такие_ сны ты бы вряд ли кому-то показывал.

— В смысле?

Реддл ухмыльнулся, и его взгляд Гарри совсем не понравился.

— Тебе часто снится, как тебя запирают в чулане?

Сердце Гарри остановилось. Что бы ни отразилось у него на лице, ухмылка Реддла стала только шире — она росла и росла, превращаясь во что-то жестокое.

— Или это произошло недавно? Олицетворение твоего заключения здесь? Ты _боишься_?

— Чего? Паутины и бытовой химии?

Губы Реддла на секунду дрогнули, а затем его лицо вновь приобрело нейтральное выражение.

— _Почему_ я его получил?

— Я не знаю.

Реддл вертел в руках палочку, насмешливо демонстрируя силу.

— Ты лжёшь? Есть у тебя такая привычка.

_— Нет._

— Тогда как, — он почти шипел, — я его получил?

Реддл трясся от гнева, его лицо потемнело, глаза сверкали, а губы скривились в оскале.

— Я не знаю! — вскричал Гарри. — Ты думаешь, что это ложь, но это не так! Я не знаю, почему тебе снятся… снятся мои долбанные _кошмары_!

Его сердце колотилось так сильно и быстро, что Реддл наверняка его слышал. Слова эхом отразились от каменных стен и пронеслись по коридору.

— Даже если я тебе поверю, — осторожно произнёс Реддл, — то это всё равно не объясняет, что произошло. И ты что-то скрываешь.

— Это никак не относится к…

— _Хватит_ мне лгать.

Секунду спустя Гарри скрутило от боли. Как будто что-то разрывало его внутренности на части, пронзало его насквозь. А Реддл даже не использовал палочку.

— Мы уже установили, что ты что-то скрываешь. Не говоря уже о твоих маленьких приступах… ненависти.

— Ладно! Я не знаю, почему тебе приснился мой сон — _не знаю_ , — но у меня есть теория. Если прекратишь на меня нападать…

— А ты не думаешь, что это честно? Немного возмездия?

— Нет. Я думаю, что это абсурд. Ты пытался прочесть мои мысли! После такого мне что — тебе волосы в розовый перекрасить?

Реддл сложил руки на груди.

— Ты не объяснил свою теорию.

Гарри замялся.

_Пожалуйста, только не испорти всё._

— Дело в палочках. Это моё единственное предположение. Когда я пришёл к Олливандеру, он сказал, что в них одинаковая сердцевина. В твоей и моей.

— И это?

— Перья феникса. Ты это _знаешь_. Они от феникса Дамблдора. Палочки-сёстры.

— _Палочки-сёстры_? — он повысил голос в сомнении. — И это позволило мне увидеть твой сон?

— Я не знаю! Одинаковые сердцевины — редкость, и я не изучаю волшебные палочки. Это просто предположение.

Реддл, по всей видимости, задумался над этим. Гарри затаил дыхание.

Он _не знал_. Это правда. Совершенно непонятно, почему Реддл видел его сны. Связь с Волдемортом не должна была существовать здесь. Он ещё не пытался убить Гарри в младенчестве.

— Докажи это.

— Прости, что?

— Докажи, что они палочки-сёстры.

— Ладно, — Гарри удивлённо моргнул. — Э-э… дай мне свою палочку.

Реддл только поднял брови.

— Или нет. Ну конечно. Попробуй кинуть в меня проклятие.

_— Зачем?_

— А тебе нужна причина? — Гарри закатил глаза. — Они не позволят нам навредить друг другу. Просто сделай это.

Реддл не колебался. Вспышка синего света полетела прямо в Гарри, и он послал Экспеллиармус в ответ _._ Два потока света столкнулись, но вместо того, чтобы пройти насквозь, они образовали толстую золотую цепь.

_Приори Инкантатем._

В последний раз это случилось на кладбище, и призраки Седрика и его родителей появились из его палочки. На этот раз не было ничего.

Только до невозможного яркая, длинная полоса света, протянувшаяся между ними. Гарри поддерживал связь секунду, две, пять, а затем отпустил.

— Мы не можем навредить друг другу. Сильно.

— Одинаковые сердцевины палочек, — выдохнул Реддл, — чрезвычайно редки.

Его глаза ярко блестели, на этот раз от изумления.

— Но я всё ещё не понимаю, как _палочки_ …

— Ты сам сказал, что они редки, — перебил Гарри. — Значит, ты не знаешь. Никто не знает. Никаких исследований нет.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что из-за одинаковых сердцевин между нами есть какая-то связь?

Гарри попытался скрыть отвращение. Лицо Реддла отражало одновременно ужас и восхищение, оно ожило, приобретая вид, о котором Гарри предпочёл не задумываться.

— Не знаю. Можешь спросить профессора.

— Нет.

Он знал, что Реддл откажется. Знал, что это поможет доказать его честность.

— Я не собираюсь спрашивать профессора о своей палочке и _твоих_ снах.

— Они могут отправить тебя в Мунго, — согласился Гарри.

_Так можно было бы избежать кучи неприятностей_ _._

— Это слишком интересно. Одинаковые сердцевины. Связь. Но ты всё ещё что-то скрываешь. _Почему именно_ ты меня ненавидишь?

Он ждал, но Гарри только покачал головой.

— Ты высокомерный и надоедливый. И я говорил тебе прекратить действовать мне на нервы.

Он отступил в сторону, увеличив расстояние между ними, словно находился рядом с бешеным псом — одно неверное движение…

— Твоя ложь может звучать ещё фальшивее?

Гарри сделал вид, что размышляет над этим.

— Может быть.Подумаю об этом на пути в Большой зал.

Он зашагал по коридору, подальше отсюда.

— Ты глупец, если думаешь, что всё кончено, — крикнул Реддл ему вслед.

— А может, ты просто оставишь меня в покое?

— Теперь? Не думаю, что смогу, даже если бы захотел.

***

Сердце Гарри не успокаивалось весь день. Он знал, что это не конец. На самом деле, скорее всего, он только усугубил ситуацию.

Теперь Реддл собирался изучать волшебные палочки, придумать дюжину теорий и прийти к неправильным выводам. Вот только неправильным ли?

Самое жуткое здесь было то, что Гарри сам не знал. Реддл был прав. Ничего ещё не кончено.

— Ему снятся мои сны, — рассказал он Рону и Гермионе. — И я не знаю, как это остановить. Я даже не знаю, как это _возможно_ , — он понизил голос. — _Волдеморт_ не мог видеть моими глазами. Похоже, что связь между нами… как будто сильнее здесь.

Сильнее и гораздо опасней.

— Реддл не сдастся, — сказала Гермиона. Она потеребила подол джемпера, а затем серьёзно взглянула на него. — Гарри, это может плохо кончиться.

— Как по мне, ты увяз по уши, — сказал Рон.

— Ну спасибо. — Гарри косо на него посмотрел. — Помог.

— Ты же меня знаешь. Рон Уизли, лучший помощник на свете.

— Так было написано на значке старосты?

— Будет полный кавардак, — продолжил Рон. — Но он не сдастся. Особенно теперь, когда он узнал о палочках.

Гарри закусил губу.

— Ты прав. Но палочки — лучше, чем всё остальное, что он мог узнать. И _сон_? Он не отступит.

***

Вечером Гарри вытащил мантию-невидимку со дна чемодана и натянул на голову. Спальня пустовала, и он потренировался перед зеркалом ходить взад и вперёд, ни издавая шума.

Мантия была идеальна, чары, наложенные на неё, нисколько не пострадали, несмотря на путешествие во времени.

_Дар Смерти._

Только больше это не имело значения. Просто Гарри и его верная мантия — самое ценное, что у него есть. Она его не подведёт.

Он спустился в общую гостиную, не встретив никого на лестнице. Её заполонили студенты всех возрастов, собравшиеся вместе. Стоя там, он чувствовал себя странно. Уязвимо.

Он невольно представил, как какой-нибудь студент, прищурившись, увидит его силуэт и обнаружит его. Представил, что удача отвернётся от него, и Реддл его _почувствует_.

Гарри тихонько подошёл к месту, где сидели семикурсники, памятуя о шуршании ткани о пол.

Реддл сидел в похожем на трон кресле рядом с камином, в окружении остальных слизеринцев. Гарри встал рядом, стараясь не шуметь, как никогда чутко прислушиваясь к своему дыханию. Но никто не оглядывался, ни одна беседа не стихла. Постепенно он начал расслабляться и слушать.

Вот только они не говорили ни о чём важном.

Лукреция Блэк жаловалась на свою домашку по древним рунам, и Абраксас с драматичным вздохом её поддерживал. Альфард Блэк читал журнал по квиддичу и всех игнорировал. Белинда закрыла глаза, повернув голову к огню, как сытая домашняя кошка.

А Реддл…

Реддл просто сидел, невидяще смотря куда-то вдаль.

О чём он думал? О палочках? Снах? Других секретах?

Гарри продолжил стоять. Что-то же должно случиться, верно? Возможно, они просто ждали… Он повернулся обратно к Реддлу, который всё ещё глядел в пространство пустым взглядом. По его креслу скользила та самая змея, подняв голову в воздух.

Оставалось надеяться, что она не сможет его почувствовать. Хотя, даже если сможет и расскажет Реддлу, Гарри это тоже услышит.

Разговор стих и перешёл на другую тему: Гриндевальда.

— Лично я считаю, что он направится в Британию, — заявил Розье. — Когда соберёт побольше последователей. Говорят, что он боится _Дамблдора_.

Он засмеялся.

— Гриндевальду не нужна Британия, — фыркнула Белинда. — Тут слишком любят маглов. А ещё полно сквибов и слабой магии.

Она повернулась к Реддлу.

— Но я полагаю, это может измениться.

Он улыбнулся ей с уверенным видом, развалившись на троне, как божество.

Гарри поёрзал на месте, ноги у него уже начали затекать. Они знали, что он здесь? В этом дело? Наконец, младшие студенты освободили гостиную, остались только старшекурсники, что собрались вокруг камина.

Гарри задержал дыхание, когда какой-то мальчик проходил мимо, так близко, что почти задел его руку. Ещё бы совсем чуть-чуть…

Но мальчик двинулся дальше, и он выдохнул.

А затем Реддл, наконец, встал.

— Друзья мои, — сказал он, глядя на каждого из них. — Сейчас всё тихо, ни дуновения перемен. Но они придут. Эта страна — эта слабая, переполненная маглами страна — станет королевством.

Он выглядел очень высоким и очень красивым. Уверенным в себе, как министр магии, произносящий речь.

— Королевством могущественных волшебников, сильной крови. Мы будем править маглами, будем вольны творить любую магию — древнюю, тёмную. Магию, о которой вы можете только мечтать. И все вы поможете этому случиться.

За ним внимательно наблюдали — кто-то нетерпеливо, кто-то тоскливо, а кто-то почти жадно. Как и они, Гарри не мог отвести глаз.

— Любая должность, о которой вы мечтаете, будет у вас в руках. Любое место, куда вы желаете попасть, будет вам доступно. Любая месть, что вы жаждете. _Сила_. Все мы будем иметь абсолютную власть.

— А как же Министерство? — поинтересовалась Лукреция.

Реддл улыбнулся.

— Спенсер-Мун, Министр магии, скоро уйдёт в отставку. И тот, кто займёт его место… сможет всё изменить.

— Мы сможем убивать грязнокровок? — спросил Розье. В его голосе слышалась жгучая тоска, и Гарри сморщился от отвращения.

— Когда у власти встанут чистокровные, грязнокровок больше не будет. Грязная кровь уйдёт. Вы сможете выслеживать их сколько душе угодно.

_И как они хотят этого добиться?_

— И Альфард, — обратился Реддл. — Лояльность твоей семьи обеспечит тебе неограниченную власть. Всё, что пожелаешь.

Лицо Альфарда было бесстрастным.

— Даже, — продолжил Реддл, — жизнь с чистого листа. Узы, которые связывают тебя с семьёй, могут исчезнуть. Я могу обеспечить твою безопасность, жизнь, которой будешь управлять ты сам. Ты больше не будешь скован указом своих родителей.

Альфард медленно кивал, и Гарри подумал о Сириусе. Что бы тот сказал, если бы кто-нибудь предложил ему способ сбежать от своей семьи и начать собственную жизнь? Силу? Новое имя, которое он может сделать своим собственным?

— Безопасность. Возможности. Шанс наконец проявить себя против тех, кто перешёл вам дорогу.

— А как же Дамблдор? — спросил Абраксас. — Он никогда не позволит нам навредить ни одной драгоценной грязнокровке.

Услышав это, Гарри почувствовал тошноту. Ему захотелось схватить Абраксаса, встряхнуть его и заявить ему прямо там, что это _неправильно_.

Но он сомневался, что сможет заставить его передумать, а ведь именно этого он хотел больше всего.

— Дамблдор силён. Влиятелен. Но он один. А один ничего не стоит против тысячи. Дамблдор склонится перед нами, когда мы закончим. Будет умолять сохранить ему жизнь.

_Ага, как же._

— Сила, которой мы будем обладать…

_Мы._

Но не было никакого «мы». Был только Волдеморт.

— После Хогвартса мы наберёмся сил. Медленно, постепенно. Профессор Слизнорт… особенно полезен.

— Ты мог бы стать Министром, — сказал Эйвери пылко. — Старик Слиз сделает всё, что ты попросишь.

В комнате послышалось одобрительное бормотание.

— Я не стану править из кабинета, — ответил Реддл. — Это можешь сделать ты, Гарольд, если таково твоё желание.

« _Ложь_ », подумал Гарри. Он говорил им только то, что они хотели услышать.

_Ему плевать на всех вас._

Гарри забыл о боли в ногах и навязчивом желании пройтись. Реддл говорил твёрдо, с уверенностью, которая не подлежала сомнению.

— Но сейчас, в Хогвартсе, — продолжил он, — нам остаётся только учиться. Тренироваться. Время придёт.

— А что с Поттером? — спросил Розье, чуть ли не выплёвывая слова. — С этим обожателем маглов. За ним нужно присматривать.

Казалось, все подались вперёд. Гарри увидел, что Абраксас нахмурился, и почувствовал прилив благодарности.

— Гарри Поттер — не ваша забота. Проявляйте к нему такое же уважение, как и ко всем остальным. Слизерин един, не так ли? Даже если среди нас _предатель_.

— Он может доставить тебе неприятности, — произнёс Эйвери неуверенно. Он, видимо, боялся получить от Реддла неодобрение. — С Дамблдором.

— Они ведь близки? — сказал Реддл задумчиво. — Это может измениться. Что бы ни случилось, с Гарри иметь дело буду _я_.

Гарри не смог подавить дрожь от того, как Реддл произнёс его имя. Неужели он не может звать его просто Поттером? Гарри вот не называл его _Томом_ _._

_Иметь дело буду я._

Гарри только всё испортил. Реддл не собирался оставлять его в покое. Как раз наоборот.

_Он не рассказал Пожирателям смерти о драке._

— Так будет гораздо интереснее.

Когда Реддл закончил, Гарри охватило разочарование. Он не узнал ничего важного.

У Реддла весь факультет был на крючке, как он и утверждал. Он собрал всех слизеринцев — напуганных, жаждущих власти, одиноких — и пообещал им отправную точку. Заставил их _поверить_ в это.

Так как всё интересное закончилось, Гарри отошёл и, задержав дыхание, начал пробираться сквозь толпу, надеясь, что никто не начнёт неожиданно двигаться. Мантия время от времени колыхалась у его лодыжек, мельком обнажая его ботинки.

_Почти, ещё чуть-чуть._

Он уже дошёл до лестницы, когда половица скрипнула.

Гарри замер. Никто не обратил внимания, кроме Белинды, которая уставилась прямо туда, где стоял Гарри, и нахмурилась.

Прошла секунда, другая. Он не смел пошевелиться. Затем Белинда помотала головой и отвернулась.

Гарри выдохнул, подождал, пока она не заговорит с Лукрецией, и только тогда двинулся с места.

_Близко, слишком близко_.

Медленно, очень осторожно, он поднялся по лестнице.

***

Гарри столкнулся с Риддлом почти в ту же минуту, как проснулся. Всё ещё спросонья, он зашёл в ванную, ожидая, что та, как обычно, будет пуста в это время. Вместо этого его встретил Реддл, который выглядел безупречно, волосок к волоску.

В то время как Гарри носил мятую футболку, принадлежавшая когда-то Биллу Уизли, а его волосы были спутаны пуще обычного.

Вся сонливость спала с него в момент, когда он увидел Реддла, и Гарри дотронулся до очков, чтобы убедиться, что это реальность.

_Какого чёрта._

— Э-э… — произнёс Гарри и вздохнул. — Хорошо спалось?

— Нет. И знаешь, почему?

— Матрас неудобный?

— Я читал. О связях палочек.

Ну ещё бы.

— Ты знал, что магия, выполняемая палочками-сёстрами, будет в десять раз мощнее?

— Не могу таким похвастаться.

— Но все эти _сновидения_. Выглядит ненормально. Это никак не сходится с тем, что я читал.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Я знаю не больше твоего. Я тебе уже говорил, _понятия не имею_.

Глаза Реддла сузились. Гарри знал, что их встреча — вовсе не совпадение.

Чтобы оттянуть неизбежное, он принялся чистить зубы магловским способом, надеясь, что это его отвлечёт. Не тут-то было.

— Мне это не нравится.

Гарри сплюнул пасту.

— Ну, мне от этого тоже совсем не весело. Думаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты видел мои сны?

— Не думаю, что хоть кому-то из нас это нравится, учитывая, что мы не знаем этому причину. Или как это проявится дальше.

— О, — произнёс Гарри. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы это работало в обе стороны.

Реддл не хотел, чтобы Гарри узнал его коварные планы через сны. Естественно.

Гарри выключил кран.

— Ну, пока ничего не было. Я спал как младенец. Никаких странных снов.

_Кроме приютов, разумеется._

— Это неважно, — сказал Реддл. — Тебе что, нужна со мной какая-то связь? О которой мы ничего не знаем?

— Нет. Ты же в курсе, что нет, Реддл, так в чём дело?

— Я хочу узнать, что ты скрываешь.

Гарри открыл рот, но не успел вымолвить и слова. _Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт_.

— Потому что это помеха. Ты лжёшь с того момента, как оказался здесь. Я видел твои мысли, Гарри. Ты так зол. Я не просто тебе не нравлюсь, ты меня _ненавидишь_. Подобная ненависть не возникает без причины.

Палочка Гарри лежала на прикроватной тумбочке, и он никогда не чувствовал себя более потерянным. Он ругнулся на себя за глупость. И как ему теперь защититься? Зубной щёткой?

— _Что_ тебе известно? — нажал Реддл, шагая вперёд, в его личное пространство.

Он не отстанет. Он будет напирать, напирать и в конечном итоге вырвет это у Гарри из памяти, когда тот меньше всего будет этого ждать.У Гарри пересохло во рту — он попытался заговорить, но язык стал слишком тяжёлым, сухим, как наждачка.

Палочки в руках Реддла не было, но какая разница.Она всё равно была ему не нужна, чтобы прочитать мысли — чтобы причинить боль.

— Знаешь, почему я тебя ненавижу, Реддл? Правда хочешь знать? Ты притворяешься паинькой, но это не так.Ты просто лжец.

— И что привело тебя к данному выводу?

— _Хагрид_ , — Гарри произнёс его имя так ядовито, как только мог. Он тренировал этот тон с Роном и Гермионой. — Из-за тебя его исключили. Ты подставил его, чтобы получить награду. Чтобы самому стать… стать великим _героем_.

Лицо Реддла из озадаченного приняло шокированное, а затем разъярённое выражение.

— Хагрид _убил студента_ своим ручным акромантулом. Ты ужасно дезинформирован.

— Нет, неправда. Когда мы попали сюда, мы встретили Хагрида. В смысле, его исключили? Я навёл справки. Увидел твою дурацкую награду, когда нам показывали школу. « _За особые заслуги перед школой»_. Он не убивал ту девочку. Из-за тебя его исключили без всяких доказательств.

— А гигантский паук — недостаточные доказательства? Что подойдёт больше — дракон, например?

— Пауки не превращают жертв в камень. Думаешь, раз он полувеликан или не настолько умён, как ты…

— _Именно_. — Его улыбка была холодной _._ — Именно так я и думаю. Неважно, убивал Хагрид Миртл или нет. Они хотели закрыть школу. Акромантул удачно подвернулся _. Он_ удачно подвернулся. Опасный полувеликан. Идиот. Думаешь, хоть кто-то потрудится проверить, правда ли это? Когда всё так _чудесно_ и _гладко_ складывается?

Он снова выглядел уверенно, нагло.

— Меня не волнует, что ты знаешь о том, что я сделал. Иди со своими подозрениями к директору Диппету, если так хочешь. Ничего из этого не выйдет. Потому что Хагрид — такой же монстр, как и тот, что превращал людей в камень. _Никто_ не позволит ему вернуться в школу или поднять это дело снова. Так что, Гарри, — как тебе такая _справедливость_?

Гарри хотелось врезать Реддлу по его противной физиономии. Увидеть, как этот идеальный нос ломается, как из него льётся кровь.

— Лучше уж быть полувеликаном, чем спесивым узколобым фанатиком чистоты крови.

Реддл расхохотался, и этот звук заставил Гарри вздрогнуть.

— Мечтай, — сказал он. — Если тебе кажется, что кому-то есть дело до гибрида или мёртвой грязнокровки, то ты бредишь.

— По крайней мере, я не злой _._

Гарри бросил на Реддла последний взгляд — и ему даже не нужно было изображать злость.

Реддл поверил, потому что это правда.

Просто _не вся_.

Гарри не собирался сообщать Реддлу о других причинах своей ненависти — длинный список включал в себя крестражи и убийство его магловской семьи. Но, сказав ему это, он дал Реддлу правдоподобный повод. Скормил ему правду, хотя бы её часть. Увидел, как его лицо расслабилось, как план сработал.

И Гарри?

Гарри просто нужно было не ошибиться снова.


End file.
